Dragon Force Z
by ktwerner15
Summary: Erza, Wendy, Gray Mest, Lisanna, Levy and Laxus are the only ones to escape as Earthland is attacked and destroyed by the Planet Trade Organization. How will two earth-raised Saiyans affect their future?
1. Chapter 1

**Fairy tail and Dragon Ball Z are all owned by their respective owners.  
This story is only written for your entertainment and for mine.**  
 **Please enjoy and tell me your thoughts and opinions so I can learn from them.  
**  
 **Chapter 1: Space and Fairies**  
A spaceship just left orbit of a planet called Earthland. Seven people were in the ship. All of them had a coloured marking somewhere on their bodies.  
These seven people all hailed from the Fairy Tail guild. The guild was usually a place where happiness and joy resided. Yet there was not a trace of happiness among them.  
They had just escaped in the nick of time from their planet's demise.

The seven people who had been lucky enough to make it off the planet were:  
Gray Fullbuster: a mage with ice powers and an evil presence within himself.  
Lisanna Strauss: A female wizard with the power to transform into multiple animal forms.  
Erza Scarlet: A redheaded powerhouse with the power to summon various weapons and armor  
Levy McGarden: A wizard with the power to bring written words to live.  
Wendy Marvel: A young maiden with the powers of a sky dragon.  
Mest Gryder: The oldest member of the group with the ability to use teleportation and thought interruption on others thoughts and memories.  
Laxus Dreyar: The most powerful member amongst them and he has the power of a lightning dragon.

All of them were sitting in the ships living quarters. None of them spoke a word all of them thinking about the loved ones they lost.  
It took at least one hour for even one of them to speak a word.  
'So where are we going now?' Mest asked.  
'I tried to set the controls and managed to put in some random coordinates. For now we'll just see where those will lead us.' Levy said.  
No one was surprised by this answer, the bluenette has always been the smartest one.  
Laxus looked up and just shrugged he was too caught up in his thoughts.  
 _  
'Hmmpf I can't belief all of this happened. All our friends just exterminated by an unstoppable force. Not even beginning about those poor souls who were still on the planet when it blew up.'_

 **Flashback:**  
Everything around Laxus was exploding. People were screaming and falling down. Thousands of weird looking aliens flew around leaving destruction and death in their wake.  
Laxus and a small group off Fairy Tail members raced around the town to find some sort of safe haven.  
They witnessed the strongest member of Fairy Tail as he was easily mowed down by one of the invaders.  
Wendy, Levy and Lisanna were screaming loudly because of the explosions. Laxus was blinking and shocked to see such destruction. What upset him even more was the fact that the aliens didn't even show the slightest effort as they flew around, throwing glowing death balls.

After running for a while they found something that looked like salvation. An enormous spaceship stood there ripe for the taking.  
'Guys in there quickly maybe we can escape with that thing!' Mest shouted.  
His words were met with the typical Fairy Tail response.  
'No way.' 'We can't just let our friends die like this we need to stay and fight. Together we can pull it off.' 'Yeah I ain't leaving not without a fight!'  
Mest was clearly desperate 'Guys we can't waste any time, the situation is even more dire than it was with Acnologia. Please get on the ship or we'll all die!'  
His claim was almost immediately neglected by most of the group. Except for Laxus.  
'Guys listen to him get on that ship.' The blonde lightning user said calmly.  
Gray huffed and said 'You too Laxus? I didn't expect you to run. No we need to stay and fight for those we have lost already.' The others backed Gray up.  
Laxus shrugged then moved faster than anyone except maybe Mest could react to. He gave everyone a punch in the gut. He used enough force to double everyone over and some even blacked out from the sudden pain.  
Laxus looked an said 'bring us to the ship, Scarface.' Mest nodded albeit a little ticked off by the insult.

Laxus and Mest made sure everyone was together then the older wizard teleported them all into the ship.  
The moment they were in the ship the two still standing wizards looked around. It was technology beyond anything they had ever seen. They were thrown out of their inspection thoughts by two voices.

'Did you hear that?' 'Yeah probably some weak fools who think they can take this ship because there are just two guards.' The two voices started to laugh.  
Not even two seconds after that Laxus felt a punch in the stomach so hard, even fighting a dragon seemed child's play. The lightning wizard was smacked against the wall with a loud thump.  
Another groan and Laxus knew Mest suffered the same fate.

The Fairy Tail mages started to groan and got up.  
All of them looked in shock at the two ugly aliens. One had a Mohawk and purple skin while the other looked human except for the fangs and two sets of eyes.

'He Dori do you see that? That should be our fun for today.' Both of the creatures from outer space laughed maniacally.  
'Oh yeah well for that we are going to kick your ass. No one gets of messing… argh!' Gray received the same treatment as Laxus and Mest.  
The one with the Mohawk said 'With us hahaha. Know your place boy! On the ground begging.'

Laxus groaned and stood up. Only to be grabbed by the throat and pinned against the wall.  
'Ha ha ha so showing a little bravado eh well then I'm going to treat you special hotshot!' After the alien had said that, its free hand started to glow.

The members of Fairy Tail gasped and screamed as they could guess that whatever would happen to Laxus if he got hit it couldn't be good.  
Laxus knew that it was now or never. With an earthshattering roar he powered up as much as he could. His body started to crackle and singe with electricity. With one desperate last effort, he sent all of that energy into his assailant.  
Screaming and the roaring of electricity could be heard throughout the ship. When suddenly it stopped.  
A body fell over, it was burned to a crisp.  
Laxus just stood there panting.

The other alien just stood there too shocked for an immediate response.  
Then it spoke fury in its voice 'You low-level ant! You are going to pay for that our powerlevels just don't compare!' It came at Laxus with breakneck speed.

With inhuman speed he was capable of closing his eyes before he met his faster than light end.  
He was surprised when he realized that he was still alive. He opened his eyes and saw Mest standing beside him.  
The mage laughed at him because he knew he just increased their lifespan by a couple of seconds.

The alien grinned.  
'Huh you a fast one. If you didn't piss me off this much I might even consider taking you as a pet. But now the fun is over prepare to…' The creature froze mid-sentence.  
Quite literally a sphere of ice enclosed the creature. Gray was right beside it panting.  
The black haired wizard started grinning and spoke 'he he, I told him not to mess with Fairy Tail!'

But fate sure hated the poor wizards. After Gray spoke those words the ice started to crack.  
Everybody stared at the block of ice in horror.  
Laxus groaned and started charging his power for one final desperate effort to survive. Although he knew it was fruitless, he barely killed the other guy. And that was at full power.  
The ice exploded and the alien escaped more furious than ever.

At that moment Laxus unleashed his attack 'Lightning dragon's: heavenly halberd!'  
To his surprise it was joined by three other shouts. 'Heavens Wheel: circle sword!' 'Ice devil Zeroth destruction bow!' 'Sky dragon's: roar!'  
The creature was hit from all sides. It screamed as it was disintegrated by the force from all of the attacks.

Everyone was panting. They couldn't believe their eyes as they were saved.  
Laxus groaned from sheer exhaustion and said 'What did you say about taking a stand Gray?'  
'I got you we're leaving. But do we know how to work this thing?'

'Let's find out guys!' Levy said as she ran off to find the controls. Wendy and Lisanna were right on her tail.  
Not even a minute later the ship started working. It jumped into life so suddenly that everyone in the main room lost their footing.

They all sat up and looked at each other. They couldn't believe it. They had escaped their imminent fate.  
But they couldn't rejoice the moment. Too many was lost this day.

 **End Flashback:**

Laxus was snapped out of his thoughts by Levy who started to cry.  
Wendy followed her example and Lisanna sat down beside them  
Lisanna started comforting both of them.  
'Hey easy it's going to be alright. We are safe.'  
Levy looked up at her with red eyes. 'Our home planet was destroyed and all of our friends with it. I dare to guess we won't even survive that long even if that army doesn't manage to track us!  
How on earth is this ever going to be right?'

Lisanna swallowed unable to think of an answer.  
'We still got each other. And we can stay alive and life our lives to the fullest. That way we'll uphold our guilds legacy.' Erza said.  
Levy sniffed and still didn't seem satisfied. Nevertheless the bluenette remained quiet.  
Everyone just looked at the white haired girl.

Wendy dried her tears and then stood up.  
'Yeah Erza, I know we lost a great deal of friends today. But it can't hold us back, we need to live happily as a family for the family we've lost.'  
Everyone was speechless at the young girls' mature speech. Everyone nodded and a small smile even crept up on Mest's face.  
 _'She matured so much she is going to come a long way in life.'_ He thought.

Laxus remained silent and thought _'And avenge this disaster.'_  
He stood up and started to walk away. Some of them bothered to look at him while others kept to themselves.  
The blonde mage walked into what seemed like the control room. He looked at all the devices and displays.  
His gaze was kept by a screen that said ' **destination: planet earth** '.  
 _'Planet earth? Well that sounds a lot like Earthland! Wonder what it will be like.'_

Then it all came back to him again. He had lost it all not even an hour ago.  
He thought back.  
All his friends, the guild, his family everything he loved had been destroyed.  
He tried to keep his composure but couldn't when he thought about the guild's master.  
He left his grandfather to die.  
Tears started to stream down his cheeks even when had closed his eyes.  
 _'I'm sorry everyone! I'm sorry I couldn't save you! I'm sorry I just ran!'_

Suddenly he felt a hand touch his arm.  
It was Erza the redhead, she had followed him to the control room.  
She was smiling but her eyes were filled with the same sorrow and pain.  
'You know it's not your fault. You did the best that you could. And you even saved some of us. Thank you Laxus.' The redhead said trying to comfort her friend.  
Laxus shrugged and said 'I can't believe everyone is just gone like that. A whole planet effortlessly destroyed!'

The female mage remained silent and for a moment they stayed that way.  
Then the redhead just put her head against Laxus' shoulder. Tears now streaming down her cheeks.  
Laxus looked at her but didn't push her away and didn't say a thing.  
He just put a comforting arm around the girl and sighed.  
 **DBZ – Fairy Tail**

A few months after they had escaped they were now nearing planet earth, as it was called.  
The trip through space would have been great were it not for their great loss.  
Though both Laxus and Wendy found out that their sorrow had been a great distraction. Because after a while they found out that motion sickness also counted in the vacuum of space.  
Wendy was in the main room really sick but capable of talking to Lisanna and Levy.

'And then that fool of brother of mine just fell into the lake!' Lisanna said.  
All three of them laughed. They had grown pretty attached during the trip.  
Lisanna was about to tell more of the story but the loud and commanding voice of Erza rang through the ship.  
'Guys dinner is ready. Come on let's have a final meal before we land.'

Wendy touched her stomach and said 'I don't know if I'm that hungry.'  
Lisanna and Levy laughed and the transforming wizard said 'He common just because you're sick doesn't mean you can skip dinner.'  
Both of the girls grabbed one of the younger girls' and took her to the dinner room.  
The three girls found that everyone was there already except for Mest.

 **DBZ – Fairy Tail**

Mest heard that dinner was ready.  
Yet he didn't respond. He was too stressed about landing on another planet.  
 _'We have lost so much already. And all of the creatures that were there came from outer space. How can we know if the creatures that live on this planet earth aren't as strong and hostile as the first ones we met?'_

The mage cringed at the thought of how week he had been and how cowardly. He just ran away without even thinking about the ones he left.  
That was when the older wizard made his resolve.  
 _'No matter what happens on that planet, I won't run away! I'm going to protect everyone! Even if it's the last thing I…'_

He wanted to end this badass speech in his head but the commanding voice of Erza boomed throughout the ship.  
'MEST DINNER ROOM NOW!' **  
**He didn't even think about disobeying that order.  
He immediately teleported to the room.  
'Hey guys what's on the menu?'

 **DBZ – Fairy Tail**

 **On planet earth:**  
A young man with black hair that defied gravity in every possible way was sitting on a yellow cloud.  
'Look Gohan that is Kame-house the place my friends are at.'  
Gohan a young boy with a cute little hat with some big marble on it and long hair looked up at his father.  
'Okay dad.' The young boy said.  
The father of Gohan was called Son Goku.  
Both of them were currently living a kind of boring life.  
For Goku was currently the strongest warrior on earth.  
But that was about to change drastically.  
For they would meet new family both in blood and spirit.

 **Authors note:**  
 **So that was the end of the first chapter.  
I'm not that experienced with fanfic so I don't know how good it will be.  
Sorry for those that miss Natsu and Lucy I miss them too but I just didn't feel them fit for this story plus I wanted to use some other characters instead of the full major ones.  
Also I know Fairy Tail doesn't stack up in DBZ I know.  
So some of the power-ups given to the FT characters might be a little unrealistic but he I'm the writer so I can do whatever I want.  
Please inform me of your thoughts. And please inform me of issues or tips you have.  
And please keep me informed about spelling for English is not my best.  
Well I hope you enjoyed.  
Next chapter will be here soon hopefully.  
ktwerner15 out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Death and potential**  
Gohan was crying as his newly revealed uncle kidnapped him and flew off.  
Goku could only look in despair as his brother took off with his young son.

The brother was called Raditz.  
He had told Goku about his heritage. They were both Saiyans an almost extinct race of alien warriors.  
He told him how Goku was supposed to be the exterminator of the earthlings. Yet to Raditz' displeasure it was completely reversed and Goku became earth's greatest hero.  
Raditz therefore took Gohan and told Goku in exchange for his son Goku needed to kill one hundred earthlings.

Goku was desperately looking for a solution to his problems. He couldn't just let Raditz take his nephew into a life of cruelty and ruthlessness.  
The messy haired alien resolved into chasing his brother and battle him into submission.

But his thoughts were interrupted by a loud noise of something falling out of the sky at breakneck speeds.  
Goku and his friends looked up at the sky.  
A spaceship fell out of the sky and fell into the sea surrounding the island Goku and his friends were standing on.  
An enormous wave was washed towards the island.

'Kamehameha!' Both master Roshi and Krillin (Goku's male friends present) screamed.  
Two blue beams of energy shot at the wave and broke it into two so it washed safely around the island.  
Bulma Goku's smart female friend looked in horror.  
'Really first we find out you have an alien brother and now he brought his alien friends?! How can this day become any worse?' The blue haired female asked.

'Should we look if they need help or leave them?' Master Roshi questioned.  
Goku looked conflicted it could be a huge risk.  
But then a his trade mark smile appeared.  
'Well there might be a change they are friendly. We cannot risk to let friendly people drown now can we? Maybe they could help us get my son back.'

With that the Saiyan shot away and dove into the water.  
Krillin followed his friend without hesitation.

 **DBZ – Fairy Tail**

Wendy was screaming.  
First it was announced that the ships landing system was broken and they were crashing towards the planet surface.  
After a crash landing into the ocean now the ship was filling with water.  
Everyone was dazed or unconscious after the crash.  
It looked grim for the wizards.

Wendy looked at her friends and smiled  
 _'_ _at least I'm with you guys'_  
She closed her eyes.  
But to her confusion the water did not continue to rise. It was dropping!  
She looked out of one of the windows.

She saw a small bald person gripping onto the metal.  
And saw something that shocked her completely. The metal was completely dented in as though he was squeezing a stick of butter.

He was lifting the spaceship towards an island with a house on it.  
Is she wasn't mistaking she could see the small silhouettes of people on it.  
When they were at the island the bald man put the ship half on the island. There wasn't enough room for the full ship.

She was startled by a sudden noise that erupted from the sealing.  
When she looked up she saw something that shocked her even more.  
Daylight greeted the blue haired wizard.  
A man with the weirdest hair she had ever seen, had broken it open.  
WITH HIS BARE HANDS!

The strong man started to speak.  
'Hey are you evil aliens that want to destroy this planet?'  
Wendy just sweat dropped.

 **DBZ – Fairy Tail**

The two earthlings helped the wizards out of the spaceship.  
After which Goku hurled it far away into the ocean. Good riddance!

Goku wanted to meet these new people but he knew there was something far more important to do.  
'Well sorry guys. I know we just met but I need to go save my son. Bulma and Krillin will inform you of my story until I get back okay?'  
Everyone nodded except for Laxus.

'Well you know Goku I feel like I'm really outclassed by all this alien garbage. But I also find it necessary to help you because you helped us.'  
Goku looked at the blonde haired male.

Then he grinned. 'Sure help is always welcome. Now guys we'll see you soon!'  
He turned around and wanted to blast away but a shadow appeared and a mysterious figure hung in the sky.  
As soon as Goku recognized him, he said 'Oh no!'

 **DBZ – Fairy Tail**

Three people quickly zoomed through the sky.  
One was green, one was surfing a cloud and the other was lightning bolt.

Piccolo an enemy of Goku had announced a truce with the Saiyan so they could defeat Raditz.  
After their victory they would get back to being enemies again.  
It all went way too fast for Laxus.  
But he just shrugged it off and resolved to finding answers later, if he survived.

They reached the place where Raditz was and Goku jumped off the cloud and gracefully landed on the ground.  
Piccolo and Laxus also landed.

Raditz was a tall muscular man with hair long enough to touch his calves.  
He had some weird kind of device on his eye and an even weirder set of armour on.  
He had a face that distantly resembled that of Goku. Yet it had a far more cruel outline and an ever present sadistic grin.  
Things which Goku completely lacked.

'Well, well, well look who's decided to drop. It's little brother. Oh And he's brought the green man with him. I wondered who was the second insignificant power source.' The evil alien set his gaze on Laxus.  
'Aha so you're the third speck of dust I almost didn't notice weren't it for the fact you actually showed up!' The Saiyan let out a cackling laugh.

Laxus growled.  
'Well just make sure I don't cling on to you then. I don't want to make your despicable looking armour messy!'  
The evil Saiyan grinned.

He then came at Laxus with speeds never seen before by all three of them.  
Raditz didn't even took a second to get behind Laxus and literally finger snap the lightning mage into the ground.

Laxus wished he had lost consciousness.  
He had a concussion for sure not to speak about the probable skull fracture.  
With intense pain he managed to flip himself over so he could lie on his back.  
'Well that was pathetic! I thought you could do better Laxus!'  
He groaned but couldn't move.

The other three had begun to talk and square each other up.  
But Raditz noticed Laxus' struggles and in an instant the brother of Goku was back at the limp body of Laxus.  
'So still crawling pathetic insect? I'll show you what happens when you mess with a Saiyan warrior!'  
He put his foot on Laxus' head and started applying pressure.  
The poor mage screamed in agony.

 _'_ _Oh yeah? You just watch I'll show you what happens when you mess with a Fairy Tail wizard!'_  
The mage grabbed hold of the foot. The blonde started to charge all the energy he still had left into his arm.  
And with a thunderous roar of effort he sent all that electricity into Raditz.

Raditz was screaming while he was engulfed in a storm of lightning.  
Laxus grinned and then let his body rest accepting his coming demise.

Piccolo and Goku gasped as they saw the display of bravery from Laxus.  
Yet both of them knew it was futile.  
For a shadow erupted from the smoke. It was screaming with fury.

'You low-level ant! I'll squash you! Raargh!'  
Raditz' foot came down onto Laxus' head.  
Laxus had a final thought.  
 _'_ _Well I can't believe it. Not even an hour on this planet and I'm already dead. Well guys, I hope all of you are allowed to have a bright future!'_

A horrendous crack could be heard.  
And Laxus was no more.

 **DBZ – Fairy Tail**

Wendy was looking at the horizon where Goku, Piccolo and Laxus had disappeared.  
The wizards and the residents of Kame-house had quickly exchanged stories.

All of the Fairies were afraid that even someone as strong as Laxus couldn't square up against this new enemy.

She heard someone approaching her. She tilted her head at the person.  
It was Mest.  
'Something bugging you, Wendy?'  
'Well yeah. Even though I know Laxus is the strongest of us I can't help but feel like that something bad has happened to him.' The blue haired dragon slayer told him.  
Mest nodded. 'We can go help them if you like.'

Wendy sceptically looked at the scar faced wizard.  
'With our strength? Yeah right! Plus we saw them take off. Even for Laxus it was taking a lot to keep up. And what's even more limiting is the fact that neither of us can fly! In short we'll never even get there in time!' The blue haired girl had tears in her eyes because of the thought her friend was about to get hurt and she couldn't do anything about it.

Mest just face palmed before he spoke.  
'I get the fact that you are doubting our strength. But aren't you forgetting something?'  
Wendy looked at him with wet eyes and desperately asked 'What!?'

Mest put a hand on her shoulder.  
A second later both of them zipped away.

 **DBZ – Fairy Tail**

Raditz laughed evilly.  
All of his opponents were on the ground: Piccolo was missing an arm, his brother was battered and broken and the third was just a child.

Gohan in a fit of rage had shown strength beyond that of both Goku and piccolo.  
The little boy had head-butted his uncle and with that cracked the armour.  
Raditz was furious and had retaliated even on a little boy.

Now there was nothing that could stop him.  
The Saiyan would kill Goku and Piccolo. Then he would blast off into space with Gohan as a little slave.

The long haired man moved in for the kill.  
Luckily for earth's-defenders, his scouter started bleeping.  
Momentarily distracted he looked at the display. Then laughed at the pathetic statistics  
'Pfft those power levels don't even reach two hundred! Pathetic! Maybe I'll just eat them.'

He turned back to his brother and the green warrior.  
'So are both of you ready to die yet?' He asked sadistically.  
Piccolo just huffed and Goku started to growl.

Raditz hands started to crackle and singe with purple lightning.  
'Keep your eyes on the birdie!' he screamed too happy about this sadistic situation.

Winds started to blow violently and his scouter started to bleep.  
A high power level appeared on the screen.  
'What? A power level of eight-hundred and seven? That's impossible all three of them are down!'

A female voice sounded through the winds clearly. As though she was commanding the winds to let her voice through.  
'Shattering Light: Sky Drill!'  
A really huge and powerful rotating blast of air rammed into Raditz, smashing him away.

Raditz landed leaving a ditch behind him because of the force with which he was thrown away.  
He grunted, then pushed himself off the ground and stood up straight.  
The Saiyan looked at the direction his scouter told him the power level was.  
It was decided he was going to smash the creature that dared stand up to him!

What he saw shocked him even more then the attack.  
A young girl was standing over the body of Laxus.  
She had pink hair and eyes, large fangs and white feather like attributes attached to her limbs.  
Pure rage was burning in her eyes.  
'I am going to beat you into the ground for this!'

 **Flashback:**

Mest and Wendy touched the ground.  
Wendys cheeks were red from embarrassment.  
'I am sorry. Because of all the stress I forgot you could teleport.' The girl said shyly.  
Mest just grinned.

'Now about power! I have no hope of damaging that freak. But you might.' The teleporter said.  
Wendy looked at him eyes wide with fear.  
'But I'm not strong enough! No way!'  
Mest looked around and then saw what he was looking for.

'You see that yellow cloud over there?' He said pointing.  
Wendy frowned and looked to where he was pointing. To her shock a yellow cloud was bouncing around in the sky.

She nodded and made it clear for Mest to continue.  
'I recalled Krillin saying it had some sort of magical properties. Maybe its air is magical enough for you to enter the dragon force!'

Wendy's eyes lit up with joy.  
'That actually is a good idea! Now how are we going to get up there for me to eat it?'

Mest Grinned and asked 'Trust me?'  
The girl nodded. The scar faced mage grabbed hold of her shoulder.  
Both of them zipped away. Mest dropped let go of her shoulder then zipped away.

It didn't even take Wendy a second what he had done.  
'Aaaah!' The poor girl screamed in fear.  
But to her surprise the ground wasn't nearing.  
She looked beneath her and saw that she was safely sitting on the cloud.  
The blue haired girl then heard the voice of her friend.  
'I also recall him saying that people with a pure heart can ride it!'

The maiden of the sky pouted and shouted angrily.  
'Jerk!'  
Mest just grinned.

 **End flashback:**

Wendy stared down her now sworn enemy.  
Raditz stared back with a mix of amusement and anger.  
'Well then let's see you do that!'

Wendy disappeared faster than ever before.  
Raditz just grinned, turned around, sidestepped then drove his foot hard against Wendy's face.  
The poor girl fell over from the force.

With even faster speed Raditz appeared grabbing her face and smashing her into the ground with ten times as much force.  
The girl screamed from the pain.  
Raditz grinned sadistically.

Things looked grim for Wendy.  
Then Raditz grip on her loosened. Then The Saiyan fully let her go.  
The girl heard her assailant scream.  
Then she closed her eyes from the pain.

 **DBZ – Fairy Tail**

Goku saw the girl stand up to his brother.  
The palm haired Saiyan looked around.  
Piccolo, Gohan, the new girl and Laxus. Their suffering was his fault.  
Unacceptable he was going to end it all! Right now.

Goku sped up to his brother.  
The evil Saiyan didn't notice his brother because he was hurting Wendy.  
With all the force he possessed Goku rammed his fist into his brothers temple.  
He followed it up with a brutal kidney punch. The messy haired warrior the kicked his evil brother in the face.  
Goku then smashed both his hands simultaneously on both his enemy's ears.  
He didn't let go of Raditz' face but instead rammed his forehead into his brother's face.

Raditz grabbed hold of his face the attacks actually hurting him quite a bit.  
Goku ran around and locked his arms round his brother's.

With desperation in his voice, he called out to his green ally.  
'Hey Piccolo can you still do that technique with one arm? You know the one you tried earlier? If so do it now!'

Piccolo greened and laughed sadistically.  
'Yeah Goku just don't let go.'  
The green creature brought two fingers of his remaining arm to his forehead.  
Energy started to cackle at the tips of his fingers.

Raditz desperately tried to reason with his brother.  
'Let go brother. If he hits me you are going to die too!'  
Goku grunted and said 'So be it! This massacre is my fault! Maybe I should take some responsibility for my brother's actions! Now! Do it Piccolo!'

Piccolo grinned.  
'I hope you're ready Goku! here it comes!'  
With a deafening roar Piccolo pointed his finger at the two Saiyans. Unleashing his big attack.  
'Special Beam Cannon!'

A big beam with a smaller one rotating around it raced towards the Saiyan duo.  
When it reached it just passed right through them.  
It left a big hole right through their chests.

Both Saiyans were smashed away by the force from it.  
Then both of them landed on the ground.  
Raditz' body immediately shut down. It had suffered so much damage, this final blast just pushed it over the edge.

Goku was quickly bleeding out because of the gigantic hole.  
He grinned.  
With great effort he drew his last breath.  
 _'Well at least I saved everyone. Please live some nice lives all of you!'_ He thought.  
And with that earth's greatest hero passed away.

 **Author's note:  
Well that concludes my second chapter.  
I can't promise you I'll keep updating this fast because school is about to start.  
But nevertheless I hope you'll enjoy.  
About pairings I have some ideas but I'm not announcing them yet because I don't want to make promises already.  
Well ktwerner15 out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Decisions for the future**  
Piccolo stood over the dead body of Raditz.  
'Good riddance. Have fun in hell scum.'  
With that he turned around and saw new people arriving as well as Goku's friends.  
'Well maybe I should tell them the heroes have died.' The green man grinned while he saw the others moving towards him.

 **DBZ – Fairy Tail**

Everyone was in tears.  
They were standing over the fallen heroes as well as tending to the two wounded children.

'I can't believe he just died like that! We just arrived!' Erza said tears prickling in her eyes.  
Lisanna was hugging a crying Levy while sniffing away tears herself.  
Even the normally cool and collected Gray was shocked and broken.

The earthlings tried to comfort their guests.  
They too were shocked by the loss of Goku. But they were a little less heartbroken because they knew a secret.

Piccolo who was still looking at the body of Raditz started looking at the humans.  
The green man just huffed.  
'You are all pathetic you're just going to revive them with the dragon balls, aren't you? So what are you all crying for!'

Every fairy stopped crying for a second at the green man.  
Mest was the one to ask the question.  
'Did you just say revive?'  
Bulma knew they owed the people from Earth-land an explanation.

'Yeah that's right. On this planet there are seven marble like balls. Like that one.'  
She pointed at Gohan's hat.  
'And if you collect all of them you can summon a dragon. The dragon will grant you any wish if it's in his power. After the wish the dragon and the balls disappear. After a year the balls will appear again and it will grant you a new wish!'

The fairies gasped at that revelation.

But before they could argue over what decision to make they were distracted.  
Raditz' scouter had started bleeping, then two voices could be heard from it.  
'Do you hear that Nappa! It is just like the wish-granting orbs of Namek!' A cruel voice said.  
'Yeah Vegeta, we should go there and wish for immortality!' Nappa's voice said.  
'We will Nappa. And after we have done that we will be invincible!' Vegeta started laughing.

Gray couldn't stop himself.  
'Oh yeah? Well we'll kick your ass! Because that's what happens when you mess with wizards from Fairy Tail!'

Vegeta and Nappa started laughing harder than ever. It took them a minute to regain composure.  
'Do you hear that Nappa? These wannabe heroes think they can beat us! What will you do, wave your little wand at me?' Vegeta asked sarcasm dripping from his voice.  
Gray growled.  
'Your strongest warriors had trouble with Raditz, the weakling. Both of us are at least three times stronger than Raditz. So goodluck with that! Hahahahah!' Vegeta continued.  
'Well we'll arrive in one year. Enjoy your last days alive weaklings.' The scouter then stopped making contact.

All of the people assembled were speechless.  
Couldn't they get a break.  
They were distracted by Piccolo whom started to talk.  
'I don't think those guys are lying. They will wipe us out all at ones like this. But luckily we have one year. Use it to become stronger! Train like you have never trained before and I will as well. I won't attack any of you until we have defeated these Saiyans.' Those last words were spoken with true disgust.

'Oh and also…' The Namekian started to roar. Suddenly a newly grown arm sprouted from his bloody stump, shocking everyone.  
Then with a display of mind-blowing speed he grabbed both of the unconscious children.

Everyone was shocked and some started to protest.  
This made Piccolo grin.  
'I already said I won't hurt them. I am going to train them for one year. They have a potential stored within them that, if it's brought out will be beyond anything we've seen. And I don't want that potential wasted because of your lack of discipline towards them.'

With that speech the green man flew off.  
Some wanted to try and catch him.  
But Erza spoke.  
'We can't beat him! So it's futile to try and fight him, plus the man said he won't hurt them. I think we should go back to the house with our hosts and plan our next action.'

Some of them wanted to resist, judging by the looks they gave Erza.  
The redhead gave them a cold warning glare.  
Everyone, even Gray the ice-mage felt a shiver go down his spine.  
'Or do you have a better idea?' The redhead asked.  
She looked even scarier saying that.

'Nope your idea was a good one let's go!' Mest shouted in fear of his life.  
Everyone agreed immediately.

Behind them Krillin leaned in on Bulma and master Roshi. 'Man, did you hear that? She is just as scary as ChiChi!' The other two earthlings nodded agreeing on that statement.

 **DBZ – Fairy Tail**

Goku and Laxus were both at otherworld's check-in-station.  
Here they would hear where their souls would be sent.

King Yemma, a giant ogre in charge of judging all the souls that entered was reading their stories.  
'Well I see both of you have fought the Saiyan Raditz whom had stolen Goku's young son.'  
Both of them nodded.  
'Goku you have protected and fought for earth. Also you were willing to die for the lives of your son and other innocents who Raditz was planning to slay. I will let you keep your body.'

Goku cheered in joy. Laxus looked at him and smiled.  
'Well have fun in otherworld Goku! I don't think I am allowed to join you.' The blonde man said.  
Goku looked at him and felt some sadness for Laxus. The mage had followed Goku to a battle both of them were doomed to lose and now he might not see his friends again for a while.

'Well I think I am the judge of that.' The huge ogre said with a grin.  
'Laxus I see that you were arrogant. That you tried to kill your friends, because you didn't deem them strong enough.'

Laxus bowed his head, it was true he had been extremely arrogant and evil a while back.  
The blonde mage new his sins would send him to hell! And rightfully so.  
But the booming voice of King Yemma got him out of his thoughts.

'Hey pay attention when I speak please!' The Ogre said a little ticked off. When Yemma was sure Laxus was paying attention he continued.  
'But you've made up for that. You chose to help your friends even though you were banished. You stood and fought when all of them did. You sacrificed your life many times to ensure your friends and innocent people would survive.'

Laxus looked at the ogre in surprise. That was true too.  
'And even after your own planet was destroyed you decided you would help a man you barely knew just because he needed the help. And even though you knew the odds were badly stacked against your favour.' King Yemma told both of the men.  
'Laxus I deem you a brave and a good man. You may also keep your body.'

Laxus started to cry tears of joy after that statement.  
He was a good man.  
Goku gently tapped him on the shoulder. 'Hey you hear that? Both of us can stay.'  
Laxus nodded then wiped away his tears.

The messy-haired Saiyan then turned his attention to King Yemma.  
'So what now King Yemma?' The Saiyan asked blunt as ever.  
'Ah yes. Kami had spoken to me before both of you had arrived here. He told me to let the both of you train at King Kai's planet. He is the best martial arts trainer in the universe.' The ogre answered.

Goku was starting to get really excited at the word ''martial arts trainer''.  
Laxus sighed and asked 'So King Yemma, Right.' The ogre nodded.  
'how do we find him this King Kai person' Laxus asked.

King Yemma laughed.  
'My assistant here will show you where both of you need to go.'  
The huge ogre pointed to another smaller ogre.  
The assistant told them to follow him.

The assistant led the two fallen heroes to a long snakelike way through the sky.  
'This is Snake-way. Right at the end you will find King Kai. It's a really long distance so don't get you're your hopes up. Good luck'  
The assistant then left.

The Saiyan and the mage looked at each other.  
Then both of them sprinted over the path towards their future teacher.

 **DBZ – Fairy Tail**

The remaining good guys arrived at Kame-house.  
After arriving there they started to discuss what to do.

'We should wish back our friends first and our planet a year later. We owe them that much after abandoning them.' Gray said with a bitter tone in his voice. Wendy and Lisanna agreed with him.  
'It's not natural Gray. Someone who has died must rest in peace.' Erza said.  
Levy and Mest were agreeing with her.

Krillin who was also discussing with the fairies said 'Well that maybe the case in your world, right here on earth it is not weird to wish back your friends. Master Roshi and I have died once and we were wished back too.'  
Everyone looked at him in shock. The earthlings shouldn't have even been here.

Erza didn't know what to say.  
'It's not natural!' She protested.  
'Well then you can let your friends rest in peace. But we are wishing Goku back.' Bulma said determination in her voice.

The fairies nodded, they couldn't stop others from wishing back their friends.  
'But don't you think we should help all those people Erza? They were killed by forces beyond them.'  
Erza shook her head. 'No and even if I thought we should have there is a problem all of you seem to forget.'

The others looked at her waiting for the problem.  
'Do we know where the bodies will land when they are brought to life? For all we know they could be brought back to life on the place they died. And currently there is no planet were they can live on!'

The others gasped, they hadn't thought of that.  
If they wished all the people back, they would just die again in the void of space.

Wendy and Lisanna had tears in their eyes. Both of them had their hopes raised to soon.  
Gray just sighed before he spoke.  
'Okay we will let them rest in peace.'  
Erza and Levy smiled. They knew it was difficult to accept and they were proud of the others for accepting.

'But what will we do about Laxus?' The ice wizard asked.

 **DBZ – Fairy Tail**

Piccolo holding on to the two youngsters landed in a puddle somewhere on a desolate wasteland.  
The green man looked at both of the kids.  
'Rise and shine kids, boot camp is about to start!' Both of them continued to sleep.  
Piccolo growled 'stupid kids, well then take a bath.'

He dropped both of the kids into the pool.  
Both of them started to gurgle and cough.  
They then noticed Piccolo standing there with a huge frown on his face.

Gohan started to cry and Wendy started to scream.  
Gohan started to cry even harder as he was picked up by the green man.  
Wendy shouted desperately 'Let him go you big meanie!'

Piccolo growled at her then turned his attention back to Gohan.  
'Do you remember your power?' Piccolo asked.  
Gohan looked at him with confusion in his eyes.  
'What?' The young boy asked.

Piccolo growled then threw the young boy at a mountain.  
Wendy's eyes widened in terror as she saw the boy getting closer and closer towards the mountain.  
She averted her eyes.

Gohan was screaming his lungs out. Then the screaming changed into growling then she heard a deafening explosion.

'No way!' She heard Piccolo say.  
She opened her eyes.  
What she saw made her jaw drop.

Gohan was sitting in front of a huge ditch which had taken the place of the mountain.  
'Wow! Unbelievable!' She muttered.

Piccolo then turned his attention to her.  
'Hey girl what was that strange form you used?' **  
**Wendy looked confused then remembered that her looks changed this time.  
'Well it was the Dragon Force the strongest state a dragon slayer wizard can obtain.'

Piccolo nodded.  
'Wizard huh? Do you use Ki or magic?' The green man asked.  
'I use magic but what is this Ki you are talking about?' The girl asked.  
'It is your life energy which you can use to do the things you saw me and Goku do. But I will teach you in time.'

Gohan who had crept up on the two then spoke.  
'In time? But I want to go home!'  
Piccolo looked at the kids.

'That maybe so but to be honest I need both your help.' As he said that the kids looked at him their interest now wakened.  
'Raditz, the uncle of Gohan was stronger than any opponent me and your father has face before. And now two of his Saiyan comrades even stronger then himself are coming for earth in one year.'

Gohan looked at Piccolo in confusion.  
Wendy asked 'But do you need our help you are the second strongest fighter on this planet right? I'm sure that if you prepare you can win.'

Piccolo felt a strange sensation. It felt warm and satisfying.  
But it wasn't true pride it was sweeter.  
The green man had never received a compliment before and to receive one was great.

Then he decided to answer the question of the young girl.  
'Well you heard what I said. Both Goku and I aren't strong enough yet and the more people who support us the better. So will you please let me train you so you can help me face these evil alien warriors?'

Gohan and Wendy looked at each other.  
Wendy was the one to speak first. 'Well yeah, I think that this planet can be a new home for me and my friends. So it's only natural to fight for her!'  
Gohan nodded and said 'Well yeah I'm going to train too. I don't think I'll be good enough. But everyone is counting on us I can't just do nothing can I?'

Piccolo nodded satisfied.  
'Yes I will train both of you. And when the Saiyans come we will be ready.'

'Do you think my daddy will be there too?' The young Saiyan asked.  
Piccolo gulped 'Well he is dead! He sacrificed himself so I could kill Raditz.'  
Wendy gasped and covered her mouth while Gohan started to cry.

Piccolo sighed and said 'Don't worry kid. Do you know the legend of the Dragon Balls?'  
Gohan dried sniffed and answered 'Well a little bit.'  
While Wendy just looked confused.  
'The Dragons what?'

 **DBZ – Fairy Tail**

The Fairies and the residents of Kame house were still sitting around the table.  
'Are all of you even sure you want to fight? This isn't your fight you know.' Krillin asked.

Lisanna said 'Well it became our fight when that fiend decided to kill Laxus!'  
Levy said 'Plus we lost our home planet and thus have no place to turn to. Earth might be the only place we can call home.'  
'So it is only natural that we fight for her!' Erza added.

Krillin nodded 'Well then, thank you guys. And of course welcome on earth!'  
Master Roshi and Bulma cheered too.

Master Roshi then spoke to Erza.  
'But weren't you about to decide if you would revive your fallen friend.'  
'Ah yes, of course. So don't know you guys. What do you all think?'

Underneath his sunglasses master Roshi's eyes dwelled down Erza's body as the redhead was speaking.  
The old man grinned.

Gray and Lisanna immediately approved. They wanted to see Laxus revived.  
Mest was thinking about it then decided to say yes.  
As did Levy.  
Everyone present was looking at Erza.

In a normal vote it would already had been decided that Laxus would be revived.  
But Erza had the last vote.  
And Erza's vote was final.

She hummed thinking deeply, before she spoke.  
'Well you know? Hailing from Earthland I don't think it's natural to revive someone.'

Everyone sighed. They would not see their blonde friend again.  
But they all turned their attention to her as she cleared her throat.

'But I am an earthling now. And it is totally normal around here. So yeah We will revive that blonde blockhead!'  
Everyone cheered.

Their family would once again contain the blonde lightning mage.

 **DBZ – Fairy Tail**

Speaking of a blonde lightning mage.  
Goku and Laxus were running over snake way towards the end.  
It had taken them at least one-hundred-and-seventy-seven days to get this far.  
During this time Laxus and Goku had swapped stories and became friends.

Suddenly Laxus stopped running. The blonde mage was panting heavily and Goku looked at him in pity.  
'You okay Laxus? It's probably a long way still and if we want to get a recent time of training in we might want to keep going.'  
Laxus groaned but grinned and then nodded.  
'Okay then, let's go.' With that Laxus sprinted away, Goku on his tail.  
 _'_ _I need to get there in time. My friends need the two of us to become as strong as possible in our fight against the Saiyans.'_ Laxus thought.

It had been at least ninety days ago now that Kami had contacted the both of them about the coming threat and the decision of the others to bring Laxus back.  
Laxus had been running non-stop.  
After thinking of the friends he needed to fight for the mage started to run even harder.

Suddenly Laxus feet didn't touch ground anymore.  
Laxus looked behind him and found that the road was gone.  
This was the end.  
He was so happy, he even forgot something else important.

Laxus wasn't standing on the ground anymore!  
Laxus started to fall but was quickly grabbed by Goku, who then pulled him back on the track.  
Both of them were confused.  
This was obviously the end but King Kai's home was nowhere to be seen.

Goku started to look frantically.  
Laxus threw his head in his neck to scream in frustration.  
What he saw made him stop immediately.  
'Goku. Look up and tell me what you see.'

The Saiyan did what Laxus asked.  
The sight made Goku scream of childish joy.  
There was a small planet hanging in the sky.

'That's King Kai's planet!' Goku shouted.  
The black haired man then squatted through his knees and then jumped towards the sky.  
Laxus looked at Goku's antics and shook his head as he saw the Saiyan crash-land on the planet with a scream.

Laxus then grinned and flew upwards towards the small planet.  
The mage was quite surprised as intense gravity took a hold of him.  
He just closed his eyes scolding himself before he to crash-landed on the planet.

 **Author's note:  
Well there you have it chapter 3.  
I hope you enjoy.  
Feel free to comment.  
I'll update soon hopefully.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Training and Magic Ki?  
** It had been a couple of months since that fateful day.  
Most of the fairies and the residents of Kame-house didn't have the guts to tell Gohan's mother ChiChi that her son had been kidnapped.  
But there was one redheaded female who did dare.

ChiChi was heartbroken and really really angry after Erza told her the news.  
Yet Erza wasn't scared by the mother's fury.  
Instead she comforted her and the two quickly became good friends.

The widow even invited the fairies into her own home because she had room to spare.  
Plus ChiChi felt quite lonely without her husband and son.  
All of the fairies happily took the offer from the lonely housewife.

As a return the fairies helped her with chores and even made her house bigger.  
But they couldn't just grow accustomed to their new home on earth.

For the Saiyans were coming.  
And Kami the green guardian of earth had summoned for them to come train with him.

 **DBZ – Fairy Tail**

Goku and Laxus started looking around.  
'Well I don't see anyone! Mister King Kai?!' The Saiyan shouted.  
Laxus started looking around.

Laxus turned his head when he heard the Saiyan squeal.  
'Oh you're a monkey! Wait what are you doing? Oh, you want us to mimic you don't you!'

Laxus face palmed as he saw the Saiyan mimic a monkey.  
The monkey was doing ridiculous things and Goku just copied them!

'You know, Goku? I don't think that is the person we are looking for.' The blonde mage said.  
Goku looked at Laxus with shock in his eyes.  
'You really don't think so?' Goku asked.  
Laxus nodded.

A voice suddenly called out from behind them.  
'Hey if you want to play with my pet Bubbles that's fine. But King Kai is standing right here.'  
They looked and saw a small, completely blue coloured man, with weird antennae sticking from his head, the creature was also wearing sun glasses.

'You're King Kai?' The two dead men said in unison.  
King Kai nodded and hummed a yes.

'Wow, then will you train us? We came a long way because our friends need help in fighting two evil warriors which threaten earth!' The Saiyan said.  
Laxus nodded he agreed as well.

King Kai nodded before he spoke.  
'I will but you must complete one test!'  
King Kai got the attention of the two.

Laxus was the first to ask.  
'Well what's the test?'  
The little deity grinned. 'Make me laugh!'

Both of them were shocked with that message.  
'What? That's ridiculous! We didn't come here for comedy!' Laxus said ticked off.  
King Kai giggled 'Well I hope your friends are strong enough to defeat the Saiyans because I won't train you if you don't make me laugh.'

Laxus groaned but began thinking of the best jokes he knew.  
It didn't help Laxus that King Kai decided to tell some of the most terrible jokes ever.  
The little deity even got offended by the both of them when they didn't laugh about his jokes.  
Luckily for them Goku strangely did find one joke funny.

What shocked Laxus even more was that Goku went on a joking spree.  
King Kai was chuckling and Goku cheered.  
'Fine then I shall train you. But your friend over there hasn't even tried to crack one coming here.'  
The little deity said while grinning.

Laxus groaned.  
Then he thought of one.  
'Okay here goes. So, what would you call me if I was deaf?'

Both King Kai and Goku raised their shoulders and waited for Laxus to finish his joke.  
'Well anything you like, I can't here you anyway!'  
The joke caused King Kai to bring his hands and chuckle a bit and Goku to fall over laughing.

Laxus decided he would tell a few more, because strangely he enjoyed this far more than he expected.  
'What kind of Cookie makes you rich? A fortune cookie! Why did a dragon cross the road? Because chickens weren't invented yet!'

Goku and King Kai were laughing hard causing Laxus to grin.  
'So will you train us?' The blonde mage asked.  
King Kai took a deep breath and then nodded.

 **DBZ – Fairy Tail**

'Sky dragon's: Wing attack!'  
Multiple wind blasts ripped the ground beneath apart.

Wendy was hanging in the air looking for her attackers.  
There was a flash of green and she was hit towards the ground.

She crash-landed into the ground and groaned.  
Piccolo's voice rang from above.  
'You are getting stronger but don't just wait after you made a move.'

Wendy grinned before she stood up.  
She brought both her hands above her head.  
She placed her left hand atop her right and then she shouted 'Masenko Ha!'  
Wendy then thrust her hands in front of her and a yellow beam of energy rushed towards the green man.

It had taken a while before Wendy had gotten used to Ki.  
She already had an internal source of energy and just introducing another one was hard.

But after a while both magic and Ki energy sources within her started to merge somehow.  
This resulted in her body becoming stronger and allowing her to use better attacks.  
She had even learned to fly and sense Ki energy sources and a lot more accurately then she could before.

The only problem was that she couldn't enter the Dragon Force anymore.  
But she had become far more powerful then she had been. Even with her strongest dragon force.  
Plus she gained two new friends.

Speaking about her friends.  
A flash of orange sped towards her and tried to hit her.  
She tilted her head to the right and with a scream Gohan crashed into the ground.

Wendy giggled 'Sorry! You should try to come at me from different angles.'  
Gohan still with his face right into the ground groaned, then gave her a thumbs up.

The young boy had come a long way himself.  
Gohan was only four and he had already been trained to fight.  
At first he wasn't that strong.  
But now he was strong enough to kind of keep up with Piccolo and her.

'Don't just stand there you're an easy target little dragon!' Wendy heard Piccolo scream.  
Not two seconds after that, a blast hit her in the back.

Piccolo was smirking as she fell to the ground groaning.  
Then his smirk changed into a genuine smile  
 _'_ _This is unreal! These kids are so young yet they have come as far as they did. I can even say I'm proud of you two.'_

The green man suddenly felt a painful sting in his back.  
Gohan had punched him from behind.  
'Attacking someone from behind huh?' Piccolo asked grinning.  
Gohan grinned back.

'You always tell me to finish fights so that's what I'm going to do!'  
After saying that Gohan fired a kiai at his teacher.  
Piccolo knocked it away with a wave from his hand.

But Gohan was a little closer and now fired a real Ki blast.  
Piccolo dodged only to be hit by another one from behind.

Piccolo looked behind him and saw the blue dragon slayer hanging there.  
He grinned then zoomed at her and gave her an uppercut and then kicked her away.

Gohan was speeding up to Piccolo and tried to kick him first.  
Piccolo dodged it and threw a punch, Gohan ducked under it. Then followed through the opening.  
Gohan launched a barrage of punches followed up with a kick now and then. Always remembering to bring his hands up in guard.

Piccolo blocked most of them but was only able to throw two or three punches himself.  
Then the green man launched a haymaker with his left.

Gohan saw it and cartwheeled to the left side moving with the punch.  
The young boy finished his dodge while staying on his place.  
Piccolo was surprised he was kicked with a solid upside-down kick to the face.

When Gohan was upright again Piccolo grinned at the boy.  
Gohan grinned back.  
Suddenly Gohan zipped out of view revealing Wendy had thrown a Ki blast at the young boy.

Piccolo deflected the blast with effort.  
Then he took a time to get his breath and to admire his pupils.

Gohan zipped back on his place.  
It took him a second to realise he just zipped between two opponents.  
'Uh oh!' Gohan muttered.

Piccolo nodded at Wendy and with a yell both of them pounced.  
Gohan was blocking the punches from both sides.  
But it wasn't long until Piccolo got a kick through Gohans guard into the boy's side.  
Wendy took advantage of it and with a double overhanded strike she smashed him towards the earth.

Gohan stopped himself in mid-air.  
The young boy then sped towards the two of them.  
He was yelling the whole way.

Piccolo and Wendy grinned, welcoming their opponent.  
Piccolo aimed his hand at Wendy whom he thought was totally focused on Gohan.

His Ki blast reached her in an instant.

The green man was surprised when he didn't hear a yell of surprise.  
He looked to the side and gasped when he saw Wendy there.  
Smoke was coming from an open hand.

Piccolo smirked and said 'Well done, always expect the unexpected.'  
The green teacher's attention was ripped from his blue haired apprentice by a determined voice.  
'Keep to your owns lessons mister Piccolo!' Gohan shouted before ramming head first into the stomach of his teacher.  
The kid followed it up with an uppercut to Piccolo's face.

'Sky Dragon's: Roar!' Wendy screamed sending Piccolo plummeting towards the ground.  
The green teacher landed gracefully, then looked up.  
He was proud of his students.  
 _'_ _One day the both of you are going to be stronger than all of us!'_

 **DBZ – Fairy Tail**

Laxus was groaning as he was chasing a cricket with a giant hammer, while Goku was chasing Bubbles.  
King Kai watched the two.

'Stop!' All of the people there stopped what they were doing and looked at the little blue deity.  
'It's dinner time!' King Kai said.  
Goku squealed, then zipped towards the small home.  
Laxus dropped the hammer then walked towards the home.

Goku had already finished three bowls.  
Laxus was surprised _'_ _Is he sick or something normally he would have already downed seven of them at least.'_  
It turned out that Goku wanted to know something.

'Hey King Kai?' the Saiyan asked.  
'Yes, what is it Goku?' King Kai asked back.  
'What do you know about Saiyans?'

King Kai looked at the two.  
Then he sighed and told the story of the Saiyans.  
How they were an evil race, how they could transform into giant monkeys during a full moon and how because of that they slaughtered another alien race.

Laxus listened and there was only one question on his mind.  
'Are they affiliated with the bastards that destroyed my planet?' The blonde mage asked.  
King Kai looked at his blond pupil.  
'They were. But they were destroyed before your planet was.' The deity answered.

'Then who did destroy my planet?' Laxus asked.  
'All in due time. You're not strong enough to know that yet.' King Kai said.  
Laxus growled 'What has my strength to do with it?!'  
'You will try to pursue those who are responsible. But they are people who are beyond both your powers combined.' The deity said emotionlessly.

Laxus stared at the table.  
Beyond both Goku AND himself.  
'Well then I'll ask you again When I AM strong enough!' the blond mage said.  
King Kai grinned and nodded at his pupil.

'Speaking about strong! How is your energy? Has it become stable yet?' Goku asked.  
Laxus nodded, 'Yeah, both my magic and my Ki have fused. So my inner energy is now something like magic Ki.' The blond answered.

The Saiyan rubbed his head.  
'Magic Ki, huh? That sounds cheesy if you ask me!' Both the Saiyan and King Kai started laughing.

Laxus groaned but then started grinning.  
These two were kind of weird, but when you got to know them better you could only see them as great people.

The blond dragon mage stood up from the table having eaten his full.  
'Well then shall we continue the training?'  
Both of his friends nodded.  
After they agreed, Laxus passed through the door.

 **DBZ – Fairy Tail**

All of the Fairies journeyed to the place where Kami resided.  
It was called Kami's lookout and from it you could see what happened throughout the whole planet.

They were surprised but happy to see that Krillin had also decided to come.  
New faces had also shown up.  
The new guys were:  
Tien Shinhan: a triclops with white and green clothing.  
Chiaotzu: Tien's little doll like friend.  
Yamcha: a confident guy with long black hair.  
Yajirobe: a fat samurai with long black hair.

All of the people introduced themselves and talked a little before Kami appeared.  
The green guardian took a look around his outpost.

'Thank you all for coming. Earth needs you and it is very noble of you to answer her needs.'  
The guardian looked at the fairies.  
'And thank you people from Fairy Tail to fight for a planet that isn't yours.'

Gray shook his head.  
'We want earth to be our new home. So it is only logical that we defend it!'  
All of the fairies agreed with him.

Kami nodded, 'Well then we will start the training. Mr. Popo!' The green guardian called.  
A small, ash black man came into view from behind Kami.  
'Yes, Kami?' The servant asked.  
'I would like you to train these people. Mr. Popo will train all of you. Good luck.' Kami said.  
The guardian then turned around and disappeared into the lookout.

Mr. Popo now turned to all the people which were gather there.  
'So let's begin shall we?' The servant said.

 **Author's note:**  
 **Well there it is, chapter 4.  
I hope you enjoy.  
Okay so I am now sure of the pairings (But I am not going to tell you ****yet) in the story.  
There will be some FT and DBZ pairings but some DBZ couples will remain the same.  
Also I wanted to let you know that I am going to have some big changes to the DBZ storyline as in some characters might not be present.  
Other than that I'll travel throughout the normal arcs while adding some of my own.  
Once again hope you enjoy and I'll update as soon as I can.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: All the pieces are set.**  
Goku and Laxus were flying around King Kai's planet.  
They were going faster than light and every time they hit a massive shockwave shook the planet.  
But that wasn't the most surprising thing.  
What was really surprising were the red auras which were enveloping their bodies.

King Kai nodded 'Well done both of you have mastered the kaio-ken technique. But be very careful when you use it! It will leave your bodies very strained and might even kill you if it is overdone.'  
Both of the fighters nodded but were still flying around trying to hit each other.

Then Goku punted Laxus downwards and the blonde warrior crash-landed on the planet.  
Goku deactivated his kaio-ken and carefully landed.

'Wow Laxus you and I are really becoming strong aren't we?' The Saiyan asked.  
Laxus nodded and thought about his friends.  
'Yeah, I'm going to become stronger than I have ever been to save my friends!'

 **DBZ – Fairy Tail**

The Fairies and the others had just finished three months of training at Kami's lookout.  
All of them had been considering a name for their fighter group.

The earthlings were thinking about the "Z-fighters".  
Although the Fairies liked the sound of that, it wasn't easy for them to forsake Fairy Tail name.  
They argued with the earthlings why the Fairy Tail guild should continue to exist.

And after an argument that lasted almost two weeks everyone decided that the earthlings would join the guild.  
It all happened democratically and fair (with a little bit help of Erza of course).

The new Fairies also decided to put the Fairy Tail tattoo somewhere on their body.  
Tien decided to wear it on his left hand and Chiaotzu wanted to wear it on his belly.  
Yamcha chose his right shoulder for the mark, while Krillin chose his left shoulder.  
Yajirobe chose not to join the guild.

Meanwhile all of the Fairy Tail members had greatly improved their strength.  
Everyone had managed to attain magic Ki.  
And because of it everyone became stronger than they ever have been.

Also all of them found tutors and learned new techniques and skills from their new comrades.

'Tri-Beam! HA!' Mest shouted while his hands formed a triangle.  
It exploded right besides Erza whom barely managed to dodge.  
The redhead was wearing very exposing armour and was wielding two swords.

She slashed the air and beams of energy flew towards her opponent.  
Mest wasn't fast enough and was slashed across his chest.  
With a grunt he fell backwards.

Erza hurried towards her friend worried that she overdid it.  
'Super Freeze Arrow!' hundreds of Ki hardened shards of ice flew at the female.  
She jumped out of the way just in time.

Before her stood Gray.  
Due to the magic Ki in his body he lost control of his Demon powers.  
Formerly he could power up with his hair standing upright and black markings spreading around his body.  
Now there was just a pale skinned boy with a necklace standing before Erza.

He grinned and said 'Ha, weren't expecting me were you?'  
Erza smiled and said 'No you are getting stronger everyday Gray. But the one thing that will never change is your clothing style.'  
Gray had suddenly changed from fully clothed to just his boxers in about two seconds.  
The boy just sighed and charged at his friend.

On the other side of the lookout, other Fairies were fighting.

Krillin came at Levy.  
The bluenette didn't have the skill to dodge so she just crossed her arms in front of her body.  
Krillin punched the girl and the force of the blow sent her back a few yards.

The bald monk smiled at Levy.  
'You're getting much stronger Lev I can't just easily knock you over anymore.'  
Levy blushed, but she was smiling too.

While Krillin was just standing there, Lisanna had circled behind his back.  
She was wearing a revealing suit with cat-like traits.

'Always watch your back, Krillin!' The cat-girl shouted.  
She threw a punch with her paw, claws extended.  
She was quite surprised when she clawed right through Krillin.

A foot met her face, sending her away.  
'Why watch, if I can sense you coming from a mile away?' Krillin said  
The white-haired girl was holding her face in pain.  
'Okay you got me.' She admitted.

'But don't stop!' Levy shouted coming at the bald monk.  
Krillin grinned speeding away, Lisanna and the bluenette on his tail.

 **DBZ – Fairy Tail**

After months of brutal training Fairy Tail was finally ready for the fight.  
They all went to their home with ChiChi.

There they continued training but also rested for the coming fight.

Mest was quietly sitting on a chair in front of the door.  
He was thinking about the coming fight with the Saiyans and how brutal it would be.  
'He what are you thinking about?' Levy's voice sounded from behind him.

The teleporter turned his head around and saw the female mage.  
Mest sighed and said 'I'm kind of worried. We all trained so hard and still I'm afraid it won't be enough. We all saw what Saiyans are made of! Even Laxus and Wendy didn't stand a chance against Raditz and these guys are at least three times stronger.'  
Levy nodded then grabbed a chair for herself and sat down beside the senior mage.

'Hey, all of us have been in dire situations before haven't we?' The bluenette asked.  
Mest looked at her but shrugged, Levy continued to speak.  
'And Fairy Tail stood strong at the end of the day!' She finished

Mest smiled at that.  
The older mage knew the bravado of the younger Fairy Tail generation.

Sadly he had a more realistic look on life. It would be a tough fight.  
And they wouldn't make it through it because of courage and effort alone.  
Too win this fight, sacrifices would be needed.

Mest forced himself to smile and say 'Yeah you're right we're going to make it just like we did the rest!'  
Levy looked at him with suspicion but then her looked softened.  
She gave him a thumbs up and the two sat together comfortably.

 **DBZ – Fairy Tail**

It was evening and the moon was already rising.  
Gohan and Wendy were sitting by a fire.  
Piccolo was sitting on the other side with his back turned to the two children.

'So you're saying that you defeated an enormous demon. Wow, Wendy that's awesome!' Gohan praised.  
Wendy blushed at the compliment, but brushed it off.

'Nah, I ate air and that gave me a boost. It wasn't that impressive.' She said.  
Gohan shook his head. 'Yet you are still young like me! That thing was a scary and really strong demon!' the five-year-old said.

Wendy looked at the little boy.  
Gohan had experienced so much for his age, yet he was still happy and always enthusiastic.  
'You know, people say Piccolo is a scary demon too. Yet, you face him without fear every day.' Wendy told the boy.

Gohan shook his head.  
'Mister Piccolo isn't scary! He is our friend and he would do anything to keep us safe!'  
Wendy listened to the little boy, and realized he was right.  
Piccolo was a great friend of her. Even if his outer appearance was a little bit rough.

The girl then looked at the sky.  
The moon was really pretty.  
'Gohan look at how beautiful the moon looks!' She said pointing at the moon.

The little boy looked up and didn't turn his gaze.  
Wendy noticed this and smiled.  
'The moon is pretty isn't it Goh…' She stopped.  
Gohan was staring at the moon entranced and his eyes were shining red.

'Gohan? Are you alright?' The girl asked in fear for her friend.  
Her friend started shivering.  
Wendy rushed in to try and help her friend.

But she kept her distance when Gohan suddenly started growling.  
His fangs grew bigger, he became much bulkier and harrier.  
All of this resulted in Gohan changing into a giant Ape.  
Wendy took a few steps back before screaming her lungs out.

Piccolo looked behind him and saw the great ape smashing rocks and dirt around him.  
The green man looked around him looking for his two pupils.  
Then suddenly he heard Wendy screaming.

'Mister Piccolo Gohan changed into that giant beast! Please don't kill him!'  
Piccolo grunted, _'Gohan turned into that, crap. What should I do?'_  
Gohan began throwing rocks at both Piccolo and Wendy.

Wendy thought of the same.  
And then the solution surfaced.  
'Mister Piccolo! It's the moon the moon turned him into the beast.' The blue haired girl screamed.

Piccolo heard that and didn't waste any time.  
The green man turned to the moon and pointed his hand at it.  
Then without mercy he shot a yellow beam at the giant rock in space.  
It only took seconds and then the moon blew up!

The ape screamed one more time before it turned into Gohan.  
The young boy was unconscious and didn't have any clothes on anymore.

Piccolo and Wendy carefully closed in on him.  
Piccolo huffed then grabbed the boys tail and ripped it off.  
Wendy stared at her mentor in horror.

'Why did you do that? Just because he became a monster doesn't mean you have to punish him!' Wendy said.  
Piccolo looked at the girl and huffed, 'I'm not punishing him I'm helping the kid. Without his tail Gohan won't be able to turn into that monster again. Raditz told me so.'

'Yeah but still it was his tail maybe he wanted to keep it!' the girl protested.  
'Do you honestly think he would like to wake up after a night of rampaging and hear of hundreds of people who were killed because of his fault!' Piccolo answered.  
Wendy wanted to protest but realized he was right.

The girl nodded and turned her head.  
Poor Gohan! He was just a kid and yet he was already cursed.  
She had the urge to cuddle him, but refrained from it with a blush when she noticed the boy was still naked.

'Mister Piccolo could we get Gohan some new clothes please?' Wendy said.  
Piccolo nodded and said 'Watch and learn.'  
The green man pointed two fingers at the boy.  
A beam came out of the fingertips and hit the boy.

A magic light surrounded the boy and a new orange gi appeared around Gohan.  
Wendy was staring at the spectacle with her mouth wide open.

Her mentor still had some skills to teach her.  
And she knew she could put this "Clothes beam" to some good use.  
She was a girl after all.

Piccolo shrugged, turned around and walked away.  
 _'Phew, I'm glad I didn't have to hurt Gohan to protect this planet. And I'm also glad Wendy wasn't hurt by him. Ugh, why am I thinking these stupid sentimental things! I am the demon King for Kami's sake!'_ Piccolo thought.

Wendy watched her teacher walk off.  
Then she looked at the little boy and smiled.  
 _'And you said I was amazing Gohan! You are so powerful at this age! Plus, you have even managed to melt the heart of a demon!'_

She pulled the boy in a tight hug.  
Then in a motherly gesture pressed her lips against Gohan's forehead.  
 _'We are going to make it through aren't we?'_

 **DBZ – Fairy Tail**

At last the day came.  
Seven orange balls were gathered.  
A dragon was summoned.  
A wish was made and given.  
Two warriors were summoned back to life.  
And so all the pieces were set for the final battle.

 **DBZ – Fairy Tail**

Goku and Laxus said their goodbyes to King Kai.  
They hurried it up because the King had told them that at their current strength it would take them about two days to reach earth.

Both warriors jumped off of the planet and fell towards snake way.  
Right before they landed they stopped themselves in mid-air.  
Both of the warriors zipped away towards the end.

 **DBZ – Fairy Tail**

Mest and the others at ChiChi's house picked grabbed clothing.  
The older mage was shaking badly.  
The fight of their lives was going to start.

 **DBZ – Fairy Tail**

Miles away in a place called East City.  
Two metal balls crash-landed right through the city.

Everyone was in panic.  
Screams of fear and agony filled the sky.

Amongst all of the commotion the two balls opened.  
'So, we're here Vegeta. Immortality is in our reach.' A bald muscular guy said.  
A little black haired guy with blue clothing and brown and white armour looked up at him.  
'You're right Nappa. But I don't like those noises. Could you take care of it please?' The little man asked.

Nappa nodded then held his right hand up in the sky. It started to glow in a bright yellow light.  
Then there was a huge explosion. And east city was no more.

Vegeta sighed happily.  
'Well, that's much better.' The short man said.  
'Now, let's find immortality.' The bald guy said.

Vegeta shook his head.  
'No. Not yet, we need to wait for our slave. It sounds ridiculous but she might come in handy for us.' Vegeta said.

Nappa grunted at that.  
'Handy? What for I could kill all of those ants without breaking a sweat!' the bald Saiyan said.  
Vegeta sighed, 'There are a lot of them the more that are exterminated before we fight the more energy we have to finish of the strongest!'

Nappa growled but nodded eventually.  
'Well then? What's keeping her so long?' Nappa asked.  
As on cue a metal ball crashed-landed on the plains were East City use to be.

Vegeta grinned, as the door opened.  
'Well Nappa, let's go find immortality!'

 **Author's note:  
Well there it is chapter 5.  
All pieces are set, the fight will start next chapter.  
Well I think I revealed one of the pairings I intend to do.  
Age issues will be solved eventually (because we have dragon balls).  
Because I don't want to disappoint people later on I'm just going to do it right now.  
I won't pair Erza with Goku, I'm sorry.  
I have something else in store for her. And in my opinion that's great too.  
Well I do think I have a nice surprise for you.  
I will further introduce two more Fairy Tail characters.  
One next chapter, and one later on in the story.  
Feel free to guess.  
Anyhow, I'll try to update soon.  
Oh and please enjoy.  
Ktwerner15 out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Old faces but new grief.**  
Wendy, Piccolo and Gohan arrived on the place where the battle would take place.  
They figured to go to a place where there was a lot of ice and lightning.  
Because if they were going to get backup from the others Gray and Laxus would be there too.  
And both of them could regenerate their strength by eating their element.

Gohan looked around.  
The young boy was trembling.  
Then he felt a hand on his shoulder.  
Gohan looked up to see Wendy smile at him

'Don't worry Gohan we're going to make it out just fine.' She said while giving him a thumbs up.  
Gohan looked at his friend and smiled. Of course they would make it.  
He was about to answer her when the three of them felt six power levels coming their way.

'Keep on your guard we're outnumbered!' Piccolo shouted.

It was then that the people appeared into their vision.  
Wendy and Gohan recognized them.  
'Wait Piccolo! Those are our friends. They came to help us!' Wendy said.

Piccolo nodded and the Fairies came landed.  
Krillin, Erza, Gray, Levy, Lisanna and Mest were all there.  
All of them greeted and congratulated each other with how strong everyone has become.  
Even Piccolo a supposedly evil demon gave some compliments.  
 **  
DBZ – Fairy Tail**

The Saiyans were flying towards the strongest power level on the planet.  
Just a couple of minutes and it wouldn't be long before they reached their destination.

Nappa was laughing happily.  
'Wow! This planet's low gravity makes me feel like a kid again. Woohoo I'm invincible!' Vegeta grunted at the other Saiyan's antics.

Behind them was a stranger in dark black robes.  
The stranger was crying because of the thought of having to kill more people.  
But didn't complain that would only result in more pain.

 **DBZ – Fairy Tail**

Everyone was chatting happily.  
But only for a short while.

'Can it with your small talk. They're here.' Piccolo shouted.  
Everyone could feel the energy that was emitted by the Saiyans.  
And it was right in front of them.

Everyone looked up and there they were.

'So they assembled an army. Why do you think they ran to this place?' Nappa asked.  
'Maybe they hope to give us a cold.' Vegeta stated.

The Saiyans descended towards the ground.  
'So we meet at last.' The smaller Saiyan said.

Gray huffed and said, 'So now we'll finally show you what happens when you mess with Fairy Tail!'  
Vegeta looked surprised but then started laughing together with Nappa.  
'Hahaha so you're the weakling we spoke a year back, huh. Well, have you brought your wand?'  
Gray started growling.

Nappa nudged Vegeta.  
'Hey, Vegeta. Isn't the green guy from Namek?' Vegeta nodded.

Piccolo was startled. _  
'What I'm from Namek. I can't believe it! But at the same time. Yes, I'm certain it's true!'  
_  
Everyone looked at the newly revealed Namekian.  
'Is that true, mister Piccolo?' His youngest student asked.  
Piccolo nodded.

'So how are going to get rid of them? Will we use the remaining seeds? Or shall we despose of them on our own?' The brawny bald Saiyan asked.  
Vegeta sighed and face palmed.

'Nappa, you idiot. Have you already forgotten the plan. We'll use the slave and her powers and we'll mop up the rest.' The short Saiyan answered.  
Only now did it dawn the Fairies. There was another black clad stranger behind their two enemies.

Vegeta looked over his shoulder and spoke to his slave.  
'Well, slave. Kill them!' The stranger obviously heard the words but didn't respond.  
In fact she was shaking heavily.

Nappa growled, 'Now you little…' while saying this the Saiyan moved in on her.  
The stranger shook her head and looked up at her master from under her hood.  
'Raargh! What would you like me to rip off your other arm! Now!' The Saiyan roared.

The Fairies were shocked to hear how cruel the Saiyans were.

Nappa lost his patience and punched the stranger right in the face.  
The stranger fell down and her hood fell off. Yet, her face was still hidden for the Fairies.  
Finally, the stranger spoke too.

It was the voice of a female around her twentieth.  
'No I won't attack them! They don't deserve this! I won't just kill people!' The girl shouted in desperation.

All of the Earth-Landers recognized the voice.  
'Lucy!' The Earth-Landers shouted in unison.

The girl turned her head and finally recognized the others.  
She started to shake even more.

'Who's Lucy?' Gohan asked.  
'She's our friend! She was in Fairy Tail too, until Earth-Land blew up.' Erza answered.

Levy ran towards Lucy.  
But the blonde girl recoiled.  
'No, stay away! Don't you come closer! I'm warning you!' Lucy yelled in desperation.

Levy stopped running.  
'What's wrong Lucy? Don't you remember us?'

Back at the Fairy Tail group.  
'Maybe she's been brainwashed by those creeps.' Gray stated.  
Everyone agreed, but Erza and Piccolo shook their heads.

'I don't think so. If they brainwashed her, wouldn't it have been easier to turn her into a mindless killing machine? She still loves life and her friends like she always has. No, something else is wrong.' Erza explained.

The group was surprised but also knew that Erza was right.  
'But if she's not brainwashed? Then what is going on?' Lisanna asked.  
Erza just raised her shoulders.

Lucy was still shivering and her eyes were wet.  
She had a terrible secret that could cost the lives of all her friends.

Nappa and Vegeta had taken notice of the fact that Lucy personally knew some of these people.  
'So they're your friends huh? Well, all the better that only makes your power stronger!' Vegeta said and he started laughing sadistically.

Nappa started pushing her again.  
But the bald Saiyan stopped when he heard a female voice.  
'Stop hurting Lucy, right now! Or I will slice you into a million pieces!'

Nappa looked over and saw Erza standing there, with a sword pointed at his head.  
She was looking at him with a cold look in her eyes.  
Nappa started laughing and soon Vegeta joined him.

'I don't know if you noticed but we already clocked your power level. It isn't even over two thousand! That means you don't stand a change!' Nappa grinned after he said that.  
'Well then stop me if you can!' Erza challenged.

Nappa had a cocky grin on his face.  
'Nappa, first give me your scouter. They can hide their power levels. So They're a little stronger than they seem. We will only be distracted if we judge them by numbers!' Vegeta called from behind Nappa's back.

Nappa looked at Vegeta then nodded and threw the eye device at his leader.  
The bald Saiyan then turned to the redhead.  
'Well, let's see how strong you are!' The Saiyan started growling.

Erza nodded and charged her Ki-power.  
All of the Fairies were flabbergasted at the girth they were felling from Erza.

And in a second the female mage zipped out of view.  
Nappa blinked and then felt the strongest punch ever thrown at him.  
It hit him square in his face.

Even Vegeta was surprised, as his comrade skidded away.  
Nappa stood up grunting.  
'How dare you! You think you're though huh?'

Erza raised an eyebrow.  
Then she spoke, 'You are in over your head, Saiyan!' Saiyan obviously spoken as an insult.  
The redhead continued, 'I can feel how strong you are! And it's not nearly enough. So I challenge you Vegeta!'

Everyone was looking in shock at the female, even Vegeta himself.  
Then the short Saiyan grinned and answered.  
'Well then, I accept your challenge female! But may I first hear the name of my enemy?'  
'Erza Scarlet!' She said without hesitation.

'Well then Erza Scarlet. I must say you turned into the one who is in over her head! But I must congratulate you for your bravery.' Vegeta said.  
Erza nodded and said, 'Well then, should we move our battle a little further off?'  
Vegeta nodded, 'Yes, I will let Nappa and the slave handle your comrades. But first I will even the odds a little bit. The scouter detected three other power levels closing in.'

What happened next happened really fast and shocked everyone.  
The spiky haired Saiyan pointed his hand at the Fairies and charged a Ki attack.  
'Big Bang Attack!' The short Saiyan shouted.

A big yellow ball of energy flew at the Fairies.  
It came at them with breakneck speeds.

Piccolo quickly grabbed both of his students and sped away.  
Mest teleported himself and Gray out of the blast range.  
But Lisanna, Levy and Krillin weren't so lucky.

The ball of energy hit the ground where all of them were standing.  
Their screams could be heard over the roaring of the attack.

When the smoke disappeared, it was visible what happened.  
A huge hole was left in the ground and there was nothing left of the three people except smoke and ash.

Erza was shivering and horrified by this merciless display of power.  
That horrification turned to pure fury. She turned her eyes at the Saiyan.

Vegeta had a cold look on his face.  
While Nappa was laughing sadistically.

Erza growled and shouted, 'You will pay for this you monster! I'm going to kill you for this!'  
Vegeta grinned and challenged the mage.  
'Well then bring it!' The Saiyan crossed his arms.

Erza didn't stop growling and shouted, 'Second Origin, Release!'  
A white light surrounded the redhead as she sped up towards the Saiyan.

She was fast enough to surprise Vegeta.  
Erza punched him in the face and grabbed hold of it, then dragged him away from the others.

 **DBZ – Fairy Tail**

The others were still in shock of all what just happened.  
In just one swift movement of the hand three of them had been blasted into oblivion.  
And everyone couldn't believe Erza's strength.

Nappa was groaning.  
'Vegeta, always messing up my fun. I could have killed all of you! But of course he had to steal some of my kills!' The Saiyan complained.

The Fairies all looked at the warrior with dread on their faces.  
The bald Saiyan calmly strolled in the direction of the Fairy Tail fighters.  
'Huh, so you're going to stop me, are you?' The Saiyan asked sarcastically.  
The Fairies readied themselves.

'Well then let's go!' The warrior screamed and zipped out of view.  
The Fairies were trying to sense him, while Lucy screamed in fear of her friends.

Piccolo was hit and flung away.  
The Namekian crash-landed into the ground.  
Nappa appeared again and grinned.  
'If the Namek is your strongest you should say your prayers now!' The Saiyan laughed sadistically after that.

Everyone looked at the Saiyan with fear and shock.  
Nappa looked at his toys and wanted to say something.  
But when Nappa opened his mouth all that came out were his own screams of pain.

The bald Saiyan was trying to reach for his back.  
And then the Saiyan bowed because of his struggles.  
And the Fairies could see what hurt the Saiyan.

'Tien, Chiaotzu, Yamcha you're all here!' Mest shouted happiness in his voice.  
Tien nodded and spoke, 'Yeah, we could feel the Saiyans. So we decided to help you out!'  
Yamcha nodded, 'Yeah, we also felt a huge power rise right here. Can someone tell us who that was?'

'Erza!' Everyone said in unison.  
Yamcha looked at them and asked, 'How did she get so ridiculously strong in only one year?'  
No one had the answer to that question.

'But where are the others? Haven't they arrived yet?' Tien asked.  
Everyone was silent and Gray pointed at the crater.  
Gohan was crying. All this death and destruction was taking its toll on the young boy.

Tien and Yamcha were both looking enraged while Chiaotzu just looked shocked.  
Both the earthlings turned around at the Saiyan.

'You are going to pay for the lives of our friends!' Tien shouted.  
Nappa grinned, 'What me? I didn't kill them it was Vegeta. But please come at me any time you like.'  
The Saiyan started screaming and energy came off of his body.

The winds that were produced by Nappa powering up were pushing back even Piccolo and Tien.  
Energy started crackling around his body.  
Then finally, Nappa stopped screaming.  
The Saiyan was enveloped by a bright white light.

Then Nappa asked, 'Well then, who wants to die first?'  
The Fairies just stared the Saiyan down.  
Nappa grinned evilly and said, 'No volunteer? Fine, I'll choose!'

With that the huge Saiyan rushed at the Fairies.  
Tien didn't even have time to respond.  
Tien felt a huge pain in his stomach and his back, for Nappa had punched right through them.

The last thing the triclops saw was Nappa's evil grin.  
The fighter then fell to the ground, lifeless.

 **DBZ – Fairy Tail**

Erza flew away with the Saiyan.  
Both of them were entangled and trading punches and kicks.

Erza was finally kicked away by her opponent.  
She stopped herself in mid-air panting.

Erza and Vegeta hung in the air.  
They were staring each other down.

'Well that little display of power was quite impressive. I think even I will have some fun!' Vegeta said.  
Erza growled, 'You just wait! Laxus and Goku are coming here right now. And they are many time stronger than me.'  
'Oho you have peaked my interest. But right now I'll have my fun with you!' Vegeta answered.

Vegeta then came at her.  
Erza pointed her sword at the Saiyan and charged in as well.

She tried to stab Vegeta, but he pulled his head out of the way.  
The Saiyan then threw a punch at her stomach.  
It threw her away.

A bright light surrounded the girl.  
She then carried cat ears and a cheetah print bra and pants.  
Erza then charged at Vegeta with enhanced speed.

The Saiyan was nicked by her sword.  
It made him grin.  
Vegeta then kicked her in the chest.

His effort was answered with a solid uppercut to the chin.  
Erza tried to follow up her punch with a slice to the neck.  
But the Saiyan dodged another slice.

Vegeta than put his hand in front of him.  
An enormous stream of unignited energy came out of his hand.  
The redhead was pushed back towards the ground.

She came in a little rough.  
But Erza stood up immediately.

Vegeta still had his hand pointed at her.  
She was shocked to see Vegeta was charging the same attack he used on the others.  
'Hahaha, you can rest in pieces with your friends! Big Bang Attack!'

The attack rushed towards Erza.  
The redhead shook her head and wanted to dodge.  
But then she heard scream of fear from someone she held very dear to her heart.

'Lucy, get away from here now!' the mage shouted towards her blonde friend.

Lucy had secretly snuck away from the other group to go and see Erza battle Vegeta.  
Erza knew she couldn't just jump away for Lucy would be hit by the blast.  
The redhead zipped towards her blonde friend.

Lucy was startled to say the least.  
Erza grabbed Lucy's hand to bring her to safety.

But Erza didn't move once she grabbed onto Lucy.  
In fact her muscles gave in and the redhead collapsed.  
Erza's eyes had also become pale.  
It was then that the blast hit and both females were caught in the blast.

Vegeta grinned, he knew that only one of the females was still alive.  
The smoke cleared away and the silhouette of a girl holding another one could be seen.  
Then the desperate cries of a girl who had just lost her best friend, whom she had not seen for over a year, could be heard.

Lucy was cradling Erza in her arm.  
The body of the redhead was completely limp.

Lucy was crying and buried her face in Erza's chest.  
The blonde girl quietly whispered to herself, 'I'm sorry. This is all my fault!'

 **DBZ – Fairy Tail**

Laxus and Goku were flying as fast they could.  
They knew the Saiyans were already trying to kill their friends.  
And if they didn't hurry they would succeed and all of earth would be destroyed.

'Hey, Laxus?' The friendly Saiyan asked.  
Laxus cocked an eyebrow and said, 'Yeah, what is it Goku?'  
'Do you think we stand a chance against them?' Goku asked.

Laxus turned his head away.  
 _'Do we even stand a chance against those monsters?'_ he quietly questioned to himself.  
Then it was all clear to the blonde Fairy.

'I don't think you or I is enough. But if WE fight them, we'll kick their butts.' Laxus proclaimed.  
Goku listened and laughed at the blonde's answer.

Goku then offered Laxus a fist.  
'Together?' The Saiyan asked.  
Laxus looked at the fist then back at his friend.

The blonde then put his own fist against Goku's  
'Together!' Laxus answered.  
Both fighters grinned at each other.  
They then continued going even faster than before.

 **Author's note:  
Well then chapter 6.  
Hope you enjoyed.  
And to anyone who takes their precious time to read this little story of mine. Thank you, I really appreciate it. I will continue to write and hopefully entertain you.  
Now some stuff I want to say about the story.  
So Lucy has been revealed.  
And I didn't say it would be a happy reunion.  
Now, only one FT character remaining.  
Feel free to guess and I'll give you one tip: it's not Natsu.  
The last one will appear somewhere on Namek.  
The fight against Nappa and Vegeta will go on for another two or three chapters probably.  
As for Erza's power level.  
I had Erza become so strong because she is Erza and that's her job. (don't worry I have a reasonable explanation for it, which will be revealed a little later.  
Well anyway I hope you enjoy.  
Ktwerner15 out.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Holding out!**  
Everyone looked in shock as Tien slumped to the ground.  
Nappa was laughing like a madman (himself basically).

Wendy had her hands in her face and was crying.  
She had experienced her fair share of battles, but the sheer brutality shown in the beginning minutes of this one was overwhelming for the young girl.

Gohan was shaking in fear.  
The sacrifices of his comrades were becoming too much for the young boy.  
'Calm yourself, Gohan! You need to focus!' Piccolo said harshly.

Gohan swallowed but eventually nodded.  
The boy knew his friends needed him if they were going to make it out of this.

Nappa then turned his attention towards the others.  
'I'm going to destroy all of you! And it's going to be fun!' The evil Saiyan said.

Nappa's body was still shining as he readied himself for another pounce.  
But suddenly, the big brute felt something on his back.

'Hey you little brat! Get off of me!' The warrior roared furiously.  
Nappa turned around in a desperate attempt to get the object off.  
It was revealed to the Fairies that Chiaotzu had clung on.

The little man's eyes were furious and determined.  
'I'm going to make you pay for what you've done you monster! You'll pay for Tien with your life! Even if it's the last thing I do!' Chiaotzu shouted.

Yamcha had a feeling of what was about to happen.  
'No Chiaotzu don't that isn't what Tien would want!' the long haired human shouted.

Chiaotzu started to shine a bright blue light.  
And the little hero silently whispered to himself, 'Goodbye everyone! This is for you! And of course, for you Tien!' Chiaotzu closed his eyes.

Everyone was holding their breath in fear of their little friend.  
Of course they knew that in a couple of seconds Chiaotzu would be history.  
And Nappa knew he would be too!

So, in a desperate effort to save himself the Saiyan ripped off his armour.  
And threw it away with Chiaotzu still on it.

The little man and the armour landed on the ground below.  
And the blue light stopped shining, because Chiaotzu had been knocked out by the impact.

Everyone was shocked, but also relieved.  
Chiaotzu would live to fight.

Nappa hung in the sky.  
'Hahaha, you idiot! You thought that you could kill me with that? I'm too strong for any of you!'

'Shattering Light: Sky Drill!'  
The Saiyan couldn't even turn around.  
The large tornado hit Nappa in his back and flung him away.

The Saiyan warrior landed on the ground. Nappa looked up at Wendy.  
The warrior grinned, 'Well, this may be a little more fun than I thought.'

 **DBZ – Fairy Tail**

Lucy was still crying over Erza's body.  
'I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have taken fate into my own hands. I tried to! I tried to save Earth-Land and everyone on it! But it backfired and now I'm cursed just like the first master of Fairy Tail.'  
She stopped to sniff away a huge sob.

'The more I love and appreciate life, the more I destroy it! The moment I saw you guys again I knew that the curse would take effect. Everyone would die by my hand.'

The blonde girl then heard her master land.  
'Okay slave, we're going back to Nappa! I'm curious to see how many of those weaklings are already dead.' Vegeta said.

Lucy scowled at the Saiyan, 'If this curse would let me I would kill you!'  
Vegeta started laughing hard at that, 'Oh I'm sure you would. But you hate us too much. Now pick up your friend or leave her here I don't care.'

Lucy picked up Erza, bridal style and ascended into the sky.  
'I'll make it up to you. I promise.' Lucy said.

 **DBZ – Fairy Tail**

Nappa was throwing Ki blasts around.  
The Fairy Tail Warriors were dodging and trying to shoot some back.

'Ice-Make: Lance' Gray shouted.  
Multiple shards of Ki hardened ice sped towards the enemy.  
It was futile, for all the lances broke on Nappa's muscles.

Nappa was laughing maniacally.  
'I'm going to hurt you and make you scream!' The Saiyan shouted to no one in particular.

Mest, Yamcha and Piccolo were hiding behind a plateau.  
'That guy is insane. We can only beat him if we work together.' Yamcha said.  
'I hear you! Do you think we could hurt him if he couldn't see anything?' Mest asked.

Piccolo nodded, 'It would make for an opening. But how do you think you can blind him?'  
Mest grinned, 'Leave that to me.' The older Fairy said.  
The older mage then crept away obviously preparing for his plan.

Yamcha huffed, 'Man if that fool Erza didn't just ran off, we wouldn't have all this trouble right now!'  
Piccolo shook his head, 'Don't let that bring your focus down. We're here now and we need to beat that creep on our own!'

Yamcha groaned but then the male nodded.  
'Then how do you think we can hurt him?' Yamcha asked.  
Piccolo grinned.

 **DBZ – Fairy Tail**

Nappa was having the time of his life.  
These little ants were putting up some tough resistance. Even though they stood zero change.

The bald Saiyan looked around to see if there were any people he could bombard.  
Nappa was quite surprised when Mest was suddenly right in front of him.  
The older mage had both hands in front of his face.

'Solar Flare!' Mest shouted.  
A bright blinding light shone from behind Mest and blinded Nappa.  
The Saiyan was screaming because of the pain in his eyes.

'That is for my master!' Mest said and he then punched Nappa square in the stomach.  
The mage then teleported away.

Nappa was still holding his face as Yamcha and Piccolo zipped behind the brute.  
They both crashed into the bald Saiyan with a double kick to the back.  
The Saiyan was smashed away towards the ground.

Gohan was standing on the place of imminent impact.  
'Gohan, now hit him with everything you've got!' Piccolo screamed.  
Gohan stared at the tall bald warrior and flinched in fear.

The young boy wanted to run, but stopped when he heard the voice of his friend.  
'Gohan, please you can do it! Just blast the creep!' Wendy screamed.  
Gohan opened his eyes and looked determined.

'I will!' Two hands were raised above the head of the young boy.  
'Masenko! HA!' The bright yellow beam raced towards Nappa.  
The Saiyan was hit directly by the blast.  
It sent him back towards the warriors who kicked him away.

'Special Beam Cannon!' Piccolo's voice roared.  
Nappa recovered in mid-air.  
The Saiyan spun around and smacked away the beam.

'Hahaha, nice try. But it wasn't enough.' The bald Saiyan said.  
Nappa then zipped behind Yamcha and Piccolo and punched both of them a dozen of times.  
The two Fairies dropped to the ground.

All of the Fairies were battered and bruised.  
They all looked up at the Saiyan.  
Which was grinning like a madman

'Nappa, stop it!' Vegeta's voice called.  
Nappa looked behind himself.  
'But I'm destroying these ants Vegeta! They're all dead in a couple of minutes!'

Vegeta shook his head.  
'Do you seriously think about defying me?'  
Nappa looked frightened and nodded.

Vegeta then turned his attention towards the Fairies.  
'You're in luck today. I heard from Erza that two of your friends are coming to rescue you.'  
Everyone looked at each other.

Vegeta continued, 'So I'm going to give you three hours of respite. If your friends are here they can continue the fight for you.'  
The Fairies couldn't believe what they had just heard.  
Their lives would be spared for at least three other hours.

 **DBZ – Fairy Tail**

The Fairies were licking their wounds.  
Not a single person had come out unharmed.

And the news that their Scarlett haired friend had died hit like a bus.  
However everyone was used to the death toll by now.  
Some tears were shed but most had already fallen.

Although Vegeta had not brought the body with him.  
But the fact that he came to the battle alone said enough, Erza died.  
Little did the Fairies know about the actual murderer.

'Well Gohan, you did well. But don't hesitate anymore, it might cost us this battle.' Piccolo said to his pupil.  
Yamcha shook his head and said, 'Hey, cut the kid some slack. Gohan does pretty good just by being here.'  
Piccolo huffed and Gohan knew he should do better next time.

The young boy was surprised when he was suddenly picked up.  
Wendy had ran up to him and taken him into a deep hug.

'Wow, that was so brave of you, Gohan! You blasted him right back at Piccolo.' Wendy praised.  
Gohan chuckled and rubbed the back of his head.  
'Nah Wendy, I almost failed. It was just you encouraging me.' Gohan said.  
Wendy shook her head and spoke, 'Don't be so hard on yourself. For someone your age that was awesome.' The girl said.

Gohan managed to form a small smile.  
Then the young boy accepted the hug from Wendy.

The Fairies were deep in their grief and sorrow, but Vegeta's voice brought them back to the present.  
'Hey, slave? You didn't show them my trophy yet! You did bring the girl with you didn't you?'  
Lucy nodded and picked up a wrapped object.

'Good, I want to see the despair in their eyes as they witness the body of their champion!' Vegeta said and he picked up the package.

The small Saiyan unwrapped Erza and lifted it above his head.  
He then threw his dead opponent at the Fairies.

Everyone looked with despair in their eyes as Erza was falling towards the ground.  
But a flash could be seen near the body of Erza.  
Then it vanished.

Everyone was shocked when suddenly Piccolo appeared beside all of them.  
The Namekian was carrying the redhead bridal style.  
Piccolo then gently put the warrior on the ground.

Everyone assembled to pay their respects.  
Everyone was grieving.  
But Gohan mentioned something no one had noticed.

'For someone who died in battle, she doesn't have that much burns or wounds!' The little boy said.  
Everyone was surprised with that and all of them inspected Erza to see if it was true.

Vegeta started laughing really hard at that.  
'Hahaha, that's because I didn't kill her! The slave did it for me!'

Everyone looked at Lucy in shock.  
The girl was sobbing and shaking her head in approval.  
'Yes! It's all my fault! I came to see how Erza was doing! She was trying to save me! But I killed her because of my curse!' Every word that was said came with more tears.

Lucy continued, 'I carry the same curse as the black mage Zeref! Everyone that I love dies by my hand! And to make me bear the burden it made me immortal. So I can see everyone I love die!'

The Fairies were shocked and enraged with that revelation.  
But not at Lucy.  
'And you bastards just used her for your own agenda's you bastards!' Mest shouted.  
The Saiyans chuckled, 'Yeah, and the best thing about it is she can't kill us because she hates us!' Nappa said.

Gray was clenching his fists.  
But before he wanted to jump he was stopped by Yamcha.  
'I know you want to avenge your friend! I understand that, but right now we need to take this break so we can survive!' The scarred human said.

Gray looked at the earthling.  
But eventually the ice warrior sighed and nodded.  
'Okay, but I'm going to beat him in two hours!' Gray said.

The ice mage than grabbed a hand of ice and put it in his mouth.  
The power of the mage was regenerated, yet Gray knew that it wouldn't help.  
If Laxus and Goku didn't show up soon, all of them would be killed.

 **DBZ – Fairy Tail**

The scouter bleeped.  
It was the cue for Vegeta to continue the battle.  
Nappa was grinning and cracked his knuckles.

The seven survivors took on their battle stances.  
'So, do you have a plan Piccolo?' Yamcha asked.  
Piccolo nodded.

'We need to grab the tail. While we provide a distraction, Mest will teleport behind that beast and grab it. Make sure to squeeze it really tight, Saiyans can't stand the pain of their tails squeezed.' The Namekian said.

Everyone nodded and they moved towards the Saiyan.  
'Now! Shoot him!' Piccolo screamed.

Everyone then unloaded a barrage of energy at Nappa.  
To no avail of course.  
The Saiyan could just dodge everything.

Nappa was grinning and screamed, 'Ha! This is futile can't you see I'm dodging all of your attacks!?'  
Then Mest appeared behind Nappa and took hold off the tail.

Nappa looked behind himself, his face showed surprise.  
Then the bald Saiyan dropped a hard elbow on Mest's head.  
The force of the attack smashed the old mage towards the ground.

Nappa and Vegeta then started laughing simultaneously.  
'Hahaha, you think that petty weakness would work? Nappa and I have evolved far beyond that! Squeezing our tails doesn't hurt anymore!' After saying that Nappa and Vegeta just continued laughing.

Everyone looked horrified at Nappa.  
The only hope they had blew up in their face as Mest crashed into the ground.  
The mage disappeared in a deep crater.

But a sudden change grabbed the attention of everyone.  
The scouter started bleeping.  
Two new power levels appeared, and they were coming towards the battlefield.

'Can you feel that? Is that them?' Gray asked.  
'Yeah it is they're here!' Piccolo said  
'Dad is coming! He will save us!' Gohan said.  
'They feel so strong!' Wendy said  
'Hahaha, whoo Goku I knew that you would come.' Yamcha cheered.

'Ha, the scouter detects two power levels coming this way. Finish them off Nappa, then we'll take care of the rest.' Vegeta ordered.  
Nappa nodded and charged in.

Piccolo rallied the distracted Fairies, 'Everyone don't drop your guard yet! We still need to hold this guy off until they're here!'

Everyone scattered as Nappa flew in and tagged the Fairies.  
The Saiyan roughly smashed everyone towards the ground and continued to other targets.

Yamcha was flying away from the ruffian.  
But in mid-flight the human turned around and shot a bright white Ki-ball at the Saiyan.  
Nappa dodged it easily.

Boy the Saiyan was surprised when Yamcha moved his middle and index finger.  
The ball then hit Nappa in the back of the head.  
The Saiyan bowed his head with a grunt.  
The ball then returned again and smashed itself into Nappa's face yanking it upwards.

The Saiyan yelled in rage and started to attack the energy ball.  
The ball avoided the Saiyan and tried to attack its target.  
Nappa was becoming more and more enraged.

The ball then suddenly exploded.  
Yamcha grunted and sensed that Vegeta had relieved his comrade.

'Nappa! Haven't I told you to finish them quickly? Get onto it right now!' the shorter Saiyan said.  
Nappa grunted but nodded.

The Saiyan looked around and saw two juicy targets standing on the ground.  
The Saiyan grinned.  
Then in a swift movement appeared in front of the two.

Chiaotzu and Gohan were trembling in fear.  
Nappa charged a blast and unleashed it.  
One of the two was enveloped by the bright light.

The screams of Chiaotzu eventually faded away.  
Gohan stood there trembling.

Nappa grinned evilly.  
'You saw that? Don't think I'm going to kill you that fast, toddler!' The bald Saiyan exclaimed.  
Gohan looked at his tormenter in fear.

Everyone saw the horrific event take place.  
And everyone was screaming the name of the young son of Goku.  
Some of the Fairies tried to rush in.

What happened next surprised everyone.  
Gohan screamed and looked at Nappa angrily.  
'Maybe! But first, eat this!' Gohan screamed.

The young warrior jumped up to the height of Nappa's face.  
Then a solid foot was driven harshly into the face of the bulky bald Saiyan.  
Nappa was smashed away by the sudden strength of Gohan.

The Saiyan crashed into a mountain.  
Everyone looked at the now giant pile of rocks, hoping.  
Every Fairy was disappointed when the rock pile exploded.

Nappa appeared from the rubble.  
The Saiyan looked more angry than ever.

'You runt! I'm going to blow you up for that!' The Saiyan screamed.  
Nappa landed in front of Gohan.  
Rocks and debris started to float upwards as Nappa charged his Ki.  
The hand of the bald Saiyan started glowing brightly with white energy.  
'Eat this!' Nappa screamed.

The attack was thrown at the young boy.  
Everyone screamed for Gohan.

The young boy was trembling and screaming.  
The attack came closer and closer.

Wendy closed her eyes and prayed.  
The girl opened her eyes because she sensed a power level rushing towards Gohan.

A blinding explosion roared through the valley.  
The bright light blinded every warrior.  
The winds pushed some away damaging them even more than they already were.

Eventually the dust faded away.  
And it showed Gohan standing there still very much alive.  
But in front of the boy was Piccolo.

Smoke and steam were coming off of his body, his clothes were tattered and his body was littered with giant wounds.

Gohan stared at his mentor pain in his eyes.  
'P-P-Piccolo?' The young boy asked.  
'It's okay kid, No sweat!' The Namekian said with a pained grin on his face.  
Only to collapse right after having said that.

Nappa and Vegeta were laughing evilly.  
Rude remarks were made by the two.

Wendy rushed over towards her mentor, along with Gohan.  
'Piccolo! Just hang on my dad and that Laxus guy are almost here.' The young boy said.  
'I'm not going to make it! Just hang on kids.' Wendy and Gohan started crying after that.  
'Just hold on! You can make it!' Wendy said sobbing.

'Hehe, it's ironic isn't it. I'm supposed to be an evil demon trying to destroy this world. And now I end up giving my life for two innocent children. And to top it all off one of them is the son of my greatest enemy.'  
Gohan and Wendy neglected those claims saying that the Namekian was a good guy.

'But I found that I wouldn't have it any other way! You have been so strong, the both of you. The tougher your training became the more determined you became. And even though you were amongst a monster, the both of you never saw me as that. You actually saw and treated me as a friend! Even though I treated you rough and harsh you tried to become stronger not only to help your friends but also to see me proud! And don't worry kids. I am, I am so proud of the both of you. Now I've got to say goodbye to you, my children.'

After that heart-breaking speech the Namekian closed his eyes.  
His soul was going to Other-World.

Gohan and Wendy started to sob.  
Then Wendy screamed in sorrow and fury.

She stood up, pure wrath burning in her pupils.  
Wendy waved her arms around, gathering the winds from every direction.  
The bluenette child then started chanting her attack.  
'Shattering Light:!'

Before finishing she brought her hands together above her head.  
A yellow energy ball started merging with the wind.  
'Sky Masenko!' She screamed, pushing her hands forward and a bright ball of light and wind rushed towards Nappa.

Vegeta read from his scouter that the attack was really powerful.  
The short Saiyan screamed out to his comrade.

Nappa roared and smashed his arms into the attack.  
It was sent far away into another plateau.  
The small mountain was destroyed by the force of the attack.

Wendy was left panting.  
The girl was grinning by the futility of her situation.  
She could try anything but Nappa was just too strong.  
'I'm sorry Piccolo. I can't beat him. At least I'll see you soon.' Wendy said to herself.

Nappa laughed and rubbed his arm.  
'Good job kid, that made my arm numb.' The evil Saiyan said.  
Nappa then strolled towards the kid.

Some Fairies tried to safe Wendy.  
But they were stopped by Vegeta blasting the area.

'They're too strong! We just can't stop them.' Yamcha said.  
The human looked at Wendy and screamed, 'Just run little girl! Save yourself!'

Nappa laughed sadistically and said 'That's right little girl! Run away and hide!'

Wendy looked at direction from where the scream came from and chuckled to herself.  
'No way!' She said.

Nappa now stood in front of Wendy.  
'Nice bravado kid! You put up a good fight. But now it's time to show you where you ants belong! Squashed under my boot! Well, so long!'

Nappa then brought his foot down on the little girl.  
Everyone closed their eyes and screamed for Wendy.  
Nappa roared in pleasure of being able to hurt someone this way.

But there wasn't a cracking noise of Wendy's bones breaking, it was more of a loud thump of someone blocking a punch or kick.

Everyone looked over to Wendy and Nappa.  
And all were surprised to see Gohan standing there both of his hands extended holding the foot above himself and Wendy.

The boy started screaming in rage.  
'No more! I won't let you hurt anyone anymore!' Gohan roared.  
A white aura then surrounded the boy.  
And with strength never seen from him before, Gohan threw Nappa away into the ground behind Wendy and himself.

 **DBZ – Fairy Tail**

Lucy was watching the fight in horror.  
Her friends were fighting a losing battle.

But she couldn't do anything to help them.  
For if she came any closer there would be a risk that they would die because of her.

But even though fate wasn't on their side, she was still proud of her friends of becoming so strong.  
And she gasped in relief when Wendy was saved by such a young boy.

Lucy felt her eyes being filled with tears as she saw the young boy stand his ground as Nappa stood up.

The big ruffian looked amused.  
Lucy wanted to scratch his eyes out.  
She had been tormented and brutalized by that filthy ape for over a year now and she wanted to see him dead.

Yet she knew that even though Laxus and this Goku guy were coming it wouldn't happen.  
Vegeta and Nappa were just too powerful.

Lucy was ripped out of her thoughts as Nappa rushed at Gohan.  
Lucy closed her eyes not wanting to see the carnage.  
The blonde heard a fist crashing into flesh and a body ripping through the ground.  
But the scream of pain she heard wasn't from Gohan.  
Lucy opened her eyes and what she saw made her heart bounce from excitement.

Lucy saw before her a blonde man in his twenty's.  
His body was turned sideways towards Nappa and his right leg was still extended from the kick it just delivered.  
In his arms the blonde was carrying Gohan.

 **DBZ – Fairy Tail**

Gohan looked at the new guy in surprise.  
'Are you Laxus, Mister?' The young boy asked.

The man nodded and said, 'Yeah, and I'm not alone!'  
Laxus pointed towards the sky.  
And there he was hanging in the air, arms crossed, face serious.

'Goku!' 'Laxus!' Everyone screamed in unison.  
The new warriors smiled because of the joy of their friends.

Goku landed and spoke, 'Well, you guys look roughed up! Luckily I've got a solution for that!'  
The friendly Saiyan opened his hand and in their were three green beans.  
'These will heal you and revive your strength.' Goku said.

'But Goku you and Laxus might need them later on! Keep them!' Yamcha protested.  
Goku shook his head, 'It's the help of all of you we might need later on!' the friendly Saiyan answered.

'Well I'll just give you half of them.' Goku decided.  
He broke two beans in half and then asked, 'Who is wounded the most?' Everyone pointed at Wendy.

Goku nodded and then divided the beans.  
Everyone got up chuckling and fully healed.

But before any of them could actually rejoice the moment Nappa intervened.  
'Hey, we're still here remember! Now which one of you is going to fight me? Or do you want to face me both at the same time, like cowards?' The bald Saiyan challenged.

Goku looked at Nappa with a harsh look.  
Goku wanted to accept the challenge when Laxus stopped him.  
'No Goku, I'm going to do this. You just watch and keep your strength for the stronger one!' The blonde said.

Goku wanted to retort but realized that it was true what his friend said.  
Goku nodded, 'Okay, get him Laxus. But do it efficiently we need your strength too if we want to beat that other guy.'  
Laxus nodded and then turned to Nappa.

Laxus calmly strolled towards the bald Saiyan.  
Nappa was grinning.  
'So you came to fight me huh? This is going to be fun!' Nappa said.

Laxus calmly looked around the entire area.  
His vision scanned over all of his fallen friends both old and new.  
The young blonde mage then spoke in a calm but ice cold voice.

'You have killed my friends from Earth-Land! Lisanna, Erza and Levy. But also my new friends from earth, Krillin, Tien, Chiaotzu and Piccolo! And what's even worse is that you didn't even show them any respect. You relished every moment of it! It's sickening! How many people have you tortured or killed without any mercy? ' The blonde warrior said.

Nappa grinned sadistically.  
'Are you angry ant? I've killed and hurt so many I've lost count long ago! And now I'm going to make you watch as I do the same to the rest of your friends!'

Laxus scowled and growled.  
'Fool, do you think I'm going to just lie down and die? I'll give you the fight of your life, Saiyan.' The last word was said with such malevolence and hatred that even Goku felt a little insulted.  
Nappa cocked an eyebrow, 'Insulting me isn't going to help your situation! I'll kill you! Now did you came to fight me or not?'

Laxus lips formed small angry smile.  
'Fight you? No! I came to kill you!'  
Laxus then proceeded to drive his fist into the gut of Nappa with the hardest punch Laxus had ever thrown.

 **Author's note:  
Well chapter 7 has arrived.  
As have Goku and Laxus.  
And Lucy's power has been revealed.  
Yes, yes Lucy I have a big role for you eventually.  
I hope you enjoyed.  
Next chapter will cover Laxus beating the crap out of Nappa and the start of the struggle against Vegeta.  
After the fight with the Saiyans we'll head for Namek where the other FT character will be.  
I'll try to upload as soon as possible.  
Ktwerner15 out.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Hope**  
Nappa was doubling over from the force of the attack.  
Laxus retracted his fist and then drove his elbow into the back of Nappa's head.  
The bald Saiyan was smashed to the ground.

Laxus took a couple of steps back.  
Nappa stood up and looked enraged.  
'This isn't supposed to happen!' Nappa screamed.  
'Vegeta, can you scan his power level?' The bald Saiyan asked.

The short Saiyan nodded and activated his scouter.  
It bleeped a while and then showed Laxus' stats.  
It surprised Vegeta to say the least.

'Nappa, this one's stronger than he looks. His power level is over nine-thousand!' Vegeta said.  
Nappa looked at his comrade in horror.  
'What, Nine-thousand? There's no way that can be right!' The bald Saiyan screamed.

Laxus grinned darkly.  
And raised his hand challenging the Saiyan warrior.

Nappa was infuriated.  
'Hmmpf, what was your name again, human?' The bald Saiyan asked.  
Laxus grinned and answered, 'My name's Laxus Dreyar. And you were Nappa right?'

The Saiyan nodded a little weary because of the grin Laxus showed.  
'That's funny. Because I'm going to let you take a little Nappa!'

The next instant Laxus roundhouse kicked Nappa up into the sky.  
Nappa was still reeling from the force of the blow when Laxus zipped in front of him.  
'I hope you're hungry! Because here's a knuckle sandwich.' The blonde said as he drove his fist into Nappa's face.

 **DBZ – Fairy Tail**

Lucy looked at the spectacle.  
Maybe there was a change for her friends, if Nappa was this outclassed they might even be a change for Vegeta.

It had been a while since she had learned anything of her friends.  
After Earth-Land blew up she was taken by the aliens and sold as a slave.  
Because of her beauty many were interested but sadly Nappa and Vegeta had the most to spend.

Lucy had been with them to countless of missions now.  
And every time they entered a planet, it was left behind lifeless or even completely obliterated.  
And sad to say but Lucy had done her fair share of the killing.  
Unintentionally but killing nonetheless.

And now Lucy was forced to watch as her friends were taken care of, one by one.  
Her masters were sadistic enough for that.

And now to see Nappa getting manhandled was making her fell like she hasn't in a long time.  
Lucy was feeling as if she was truly back at Fairy Tail.  
Sadly, that wasn't the case, for how could they welcome back someone who'll kill them because she likes them?

It was her that gave the two Saiyans inspiration for immortality.  
They had tried multiple times to kill her.  
Yet she stood up after every time.  
And they figured that with their strength along with immortality would be unstoppable.

And then the news of the dragon balls came.  
Nappa and Vegeta were delighted, their plans for immortality would be realized.

Lucy listened to the story with scepticism.  
How could such a fairy tale be real?  
And yet, it filled the girl with hope too.  
Maybe if she could summon the dragon, she could wish away her curse.

 **DBZ – Fairy Tail  
**  
Everyone was cheering and screaming from happiness.  
Their saviours had come and turned the tide.

They saw Laxus deal damage to Nappa blow after blow.  
And Laxus had not taken a single hit in return.

'Okay, that's it I'm done with you! I'll stop playing around and finish it off!' The blonde warrior said.  
Laxus brought his hands to his side, 'KAME!'  
A bright blue ball of Ki formed between Laxus'palms.

'HAME!' The ball was now being infused with Laxus' lightning.  
The ball was humming and crackling from all the energy stored in that one spot.  
Laxus was groaning but started roaring as he pushed his hands forward.

'HA!' A bright blue greenish light raced at the bald Saiyan.  
Which was trembling in fear.  
Nappa crossed his arms to shield himself from the blast, knowing full well it would be to no avail.

The beam hit and a cloud of dust and debris shot into the sky.  
When it faded away it showed Nappa still very much alive.  
But just because of the fact that Vegeta had chosen to save his comrade.

The smaller Saiyan was in front of Nappa and lowered the barrier he had put up.  
Vegeta chuckled and said, 'I must say, that this was quite a show. Just a year ago you died in seconds because of Raditz and now you're making sport of Nappa!'  
Laxus grinned and acknowledged the compliment.

Vegeta chuckled and answered, 'But I can't just let you have your way. I'm stepping in now! So prepare yourself.'  
Vegeta said that as if Laxus had any time.  
In the next instant the small evil Saiyan had rammed his fist into the dragon slayer's gut.

Laxus gasped as he was sent away by the force of the punch.  
Laxus was reeling from the force of the punch when he suddenly stopped flying.  
The blonde looked behind him and saw that Goku had caught him.

Laxus gave his friend a thumbs up.  
'Thanks man, he took me by surprise.' Laxus said.  
Goku nodded and the both of them descended.

'So, if you decide to step in then I will as well!' Goku said.  
Vegeta chuckled, 'Well, I like your bravado but don't think it's enough.'  
Goku grinned, 'Well, we'll see!' Both Fairies answered.

Both of them charged at the Saiyans.  
Vegeta zipped away but Goku did to and Laxus just kept on charging for Nappa.  
The bald Saiyan was hit by a rough uppercut to the jaw.

At the same time Goku appeared again crashing down besides the two fighting warriors.  
Vegeta appeared as well and kicked Laxus away.  
But during his flight Laxus screamed something and a crimson aura appeared around his body.

The blonde warrior shot away.  
And then Vegeta felt how his feet were snagged from under him.  
Laxus snap kicked the Saiyan away.

'I'll make you pay for making me look like a fool blondie!' sounded from behind Laxus.  
The bald Saiyan roared and a bright light came out of his mouth.  
The attack rushed towards the lightning warrior.

'How cute, I can do something like that too!' The warrior said while taking a deep breath.  
'Lightning dragon's: ROAR!' Laxus screamed while a bright beam of lightning and energy shot out of his mouth.

The two beams hit each other and started pushing against each other.  
But if one looked closely, it could be seen that Laxus had the upper hand.  
And eventually the lightning reached Nappa, and blew him away.

Nappa screamed in pain because of all the electricity raging through his body.  
Laxus grinned and tried to sense for Goku and Vegeta.  
The mage didn't have to search long.

Vegeta appeared behind Laxus and grabbed both of his shoulders.  
The next thing Laxus knew he was flying towards the ground.  
And then the mage disappeared in a huge crater.

 **DBZ – Fairy Tail**

The others were watching the battle happen.  
Explosions of Ki and bodies colliding were apparent as they could feel the shockwaves wash up against them.

'Wow! This is insane! Both Laxus and Goku have improved immensely.' Yamcha said.  
Everyone nodded.  
'But do you think they'll be capable of beating those guys?' Mest asked.

Yamcha nodded, 'Yeah, if Laxus is anything like Goku we're going home for dinner in about fifteen minutes!' The longhaired human answered.  
Mest nodded, and they continued watching the fight.

Sensing Nappa wasn't hard.  
Because the bald Saiyan was knocked down a lot.  
It took a lot more of the Fairies to get a good view of the three strongest warriors.

But after a while they could sense Goku with a stronger level of power, holding down Vegeta by pinning his arms and putting his right foot against Vegeta's back.  
After a couple of seconds Laxus appeared to and started to hit Vegeta, while the latter was pinned by Goku.

The blonde got too into it, for Nappa was capable of sneaking up on Laxus.  
Goku was trying to warn his blonde friend but it was too late.  
Nappa hit Laxus with all his strength and even managed to hit the blonde away.

Vegeta took advantage of the moment and broke Goku's hold.  
The short Saiyan then paid Goku back with a barrage of punches and kicks.  
Goku was hurt badly and eventually his opponent smacked him away.

The Fairies could see their two heroes struggling against the overwhelming might of the enemy.  
Every explosion they heard made them gasp.

Gray was looking at the fight.  
Because of the suspense he had thrown his clothes away.  
It was a little habit of his.

Suddenly the ice mage heard Wendy's voice from behind him.  
'Hey, Gray!' The little girl called.  
Gray turned around, 'yeah what is it, Wendy?'

'I have a new technique I want to show you! I think it's pretty handy!' Wendy said  
Despite the suspense and grief that Gray was feeling, he managed to form a smile.  
'Well then let's show it!' The ice warrior said.

Wendy pointed her finger at her half naked friend.  
A bright yellow beam shot at Gray, startling him.  
The enveloped Gray fully.

When the light faded, Gray stood there.  
Only now he was fully clothed again.  
'What the!? How did you do that?' Gray asked.  
'Mr. Piccolo taught me.' The girl answered.  
Gray just stood there still amazed by the fact there was now a solution to his problems.

And now that he had the new clothes there was something else he had to do.

 **DBZ – Fairy Tail**

Laxus was looking around for Vegeta.  
The battle had been tough for both Goku and himself.

Nappa had been reduced to something less than cannon fodder.  
Nevertheless he was pretty annoying.  
For the bald Saiyan had tried a couple of times to kill the two Fairies.

Laxus stood in front of the bald Saiyan.  
Nappa was gnashing his teeth harshly.  
'Laxus I'm going to tear you apart!' He screamed.

Laxus just scoffed.  
Nappa charged at him, only to see Laxus disappear.  
The next thing the bald Saiyan felt was how his spine was broken by a rough punch.  
Nappa fell to the ground with a scream of pain.

Nappa laid there groaning.  
'I hate you!' Nappa screamed while firing a Ki beam in a last-ditch attempt.  
Laxus just smacked away before speaking.

'Ha, It's not much fun when being hunted down is it, Nappa? Being hunted, just the way you hunted down my friends, does it hurt!?' Immediately after Laxus said that he zipped up beside Nappa and planted his foot in the Saiyan's face.

Nappa screamed in pain.  
'Don't worry I'm not the type to make someone suffer!' Laxus assured.  
Laxus charged his hand with lightning and Ki.

But just before he could land the killing blow a Ki blast came down at both him and Nappa.  
Laxus zipped away, but Nappa wasn't so lucky.

Laxus looked around himself to look for the culprit.  
A sadistic laughing answered his question.  
'You killed your own comrade!? What for!?' Laxus growled.

'You crippled him so I had no further use for him. Plus, that weakling had no right to live if he was crippled so easily by an ant like you!' Vegeta answered as he zipped into view.  
Laxus started growling at that answer, for he now knew what he was truly up against.

'So, are you ready for the real fight now?' The Saiyan challenged.  
Laxus slowly nodded and both he and Vegeta zipped away.

 **DBZ – Fairy Tail**

Lucy was watching the fight happen Laxus and Vegeta were both hammering each other with all their might.  
But the both of them had an unbelievable high pain tolerance.  
So neither of the two could inflict enough damage to beat the other.

Suddenly the blonde girl heard a sound from behind her.  
Startled she turned around only to see Gray had snuck up on her.  
She wasn't only surprised by him sneaking up on her, but also by the fact that he was still wearing clothes after this much combat.

But after a couple of seconds her fear took place of her surprise.  
'Gray, get away from here I'm too dangerous!' Lucy said desperately.  
Gray shook his head, 'You're a friend from Fairy Tail.'

Lucy gasped as he suddenly put his hand on her shoulder.  
She closed her eyes and tears were shed, for Lucy knew Gray was a Deadman.  
But to her surprise she kept feeling the hand on her shoulder.

Slowly the blond opened her eyes.  
Only to see Gray standing there, his whole arm and the beginning of his torso were completely black.  
Lucy blinked in disbelief and asked, 'How are you not dead?'

Gray took her in a hug and said, 'It's because of my devil slayer magic. I'm immune to the power of a curse!'  
Lucy felt her cheeks become warm.  
And then she started crying.

Finally, there was someone who couldn't be hurt by her.  
Finally, there was someone who she could hold close to her.

'I'm glad you're still alive, Gray!' Lucy said.  
Gray nodded, 'Yeah, me too. I wasn't sure if I could survive this curse!'

 **DBZ – Fairy Tail**

Laxus was severely winded.  
But so was Vegeta.

The two of them stood in front of each other, staring each other down.  
Goku stood beside Laxus.  
The friendly Saiyan was exhausted too.

'Hey, Maybe we should take the last senzu!' Goku whispered.  
Laxus nodded , and Goku broke the bean in two.

The friendly Saiyan gave one piece to Laxus.  
Both of them brought the piece to their mouth.  
Only before they could put it in there, Goku's hand was grabbed by Vegeta.

The Saiyan grabbed the bean and then punched Goku in the gut.  
'This is one of the beans that magically heals you and restores your energy isn't it?' The Saiyan concluded.  
In a desperate attempt Laxus said, 'No.'  
Vegeta just raised his eyebrow before putting the bean in his mouth.

Goku and Laxus stared in horror at the evil Saiyan.  
Vegeta started laughing as he felt his energy restore and his wounds heal.

'Hahaha, you're in trouble now! When a Saiyan heals from lethal wounds his power level will be greater than before the battle.' Vegeta explained.  
He wasn't lying Goku and Laxus could feel it.

Goku looked at Laxus, 'Who takes the bean?'  
Laxus looked at Goku, 'You're the Saiyan! If you take it, the same will happen to you! If I need to, I can revive my power level by eating electricity! So take it yourself quickly!'

The friendly Saiyan nodded and put the bean in his mouth.  
Laxus felt how his energy returned to normal and beyond.  
Goku saluted his friend and then turned towards his enemy.

Both Saiyans looked at each other.  
The first with a determined smile on his face, the second with a cocky grin.  
Then Vegeta charged a bright white aura so powerful electricity sparked from it.  
Goku answered the challenge by charging the red aura of the Kaio-Ken.  
Both Saiyans then charged at each other.

A small but hopefull smile appeared on the face of the lightning warrior.  
'Do it Goku!' Laxus whispered as two flashes of light clashed .

 **Author's note:**  
 **Well, chapter 8 is here!  
Please enjoy.  
Sorry for the late and small update but school is really kicking my ass.  
Anyways, Ktwerner15 out.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Barely holding out!**  
Wendy and the rest gasped as they felt Vegeta's power level rise.  
'No way, we're all doomed!' Mest shouted desperately.  
Everyone looked at the shouting mage in desperation.

Wendy shook her head.  
'No! It can't be! Not after all we've been through, our friends are counting on us! Let's help those guys!' The bluenette shouted and in a flash she was off.

Gohan charged his aura and flew after her, 'Wait for me, Wendy! I'm coming too!'.  
Every adult just stood there flabbergasted.  
Both Mest and Yamcha were standing here terrified and bickering like little children, while two actual children chose to fight this overwhelming enemy.  
Both of them charged their auras and flew towards the battle.

 **DBZ – Fairy Tail**

Goku punched Vegeta in the face sending the evil Saiyan towards the ground.  
Goku groaned as the prince recovered instead of crash-landing.  
Goku felt himself becoming weaker and weaker from the abuse of the Kaio-Ken.

Vegeta grinned and started taunting Goku.  
'Well, it seems like your boasting was just a fluke after all.'

Goku started grinning himself, 'Well, as grim as things look right now, I kind of like the challenge.'  
Vegeta crossed his arms and signalled with his head for Goku to come and get him.  
But before Goku had a change to attack, multiple attacks zoomed towards Vegeta.

'FAIRY TAIL ATTACK!' Yamcha shouted.  
His encouragement was met with the rest of the guild screaming as hard as they could.

Vegeta just dodged all of the attacks casually.  
'You know, if Nappa could dodge them, Someone stronger can dodge them too!' After saying that the evil Saiyan started blocking and destroying attacks.

'Damn it! That guy's having no problem with our attacks at all!' Mest shouted.  
'Don't let up! Create a gap for Goku to jump through!' Goku smiled at the heart his friends were showing.  
Surely he wouldn't let them down!

But before Goku could do something, something else hit Vegeta.  
Goku saw Laxus hanging on the spot where Vegeta was.  
The blond looked up at Goku and gave the Saiyan a thumbs up.

Goku returned the gesture and flew up to his friend.  
Both of them looked on as Vegeta crash-landed.  
Goku and Laxus then descended towards their friends.  
The six friends assembled as Vegeta stood up from the rubble.

'You know you are really getting on my nerves! I will destroy you now! If you have any objections, speak up now!' The evil Saiyan said with his forehead vain easily visible because of the anger.  
Goku retorted, 'Sure, that's what my brother Raditz said! But he ended up with a huge hole in his chest!'

Vegeta started laughing loudly.  
'Oh, so you're Kakarot huh? Well, you are leagues stronger than your weak brother so take pride in that! As I destroy all of you!' Vegeta said with an evil grin on his face.

 **DBZ – Fairy Tail**

Lucy was staring at Gray.  
She was still crying but her tears had changed to tears of joy.  
'I have missed all of you so much.' The girl said as she embraced her friend.

Every part of his body that was touched by Lucy, turned pitch-black.  
Gray just accepted the embrace, letting the girl talk.  
'Before those evil aliens destroyed Earth-Land, they took me hostage. And the aliens that had caught me gave me to the Saiyans as a slave.'

Gray started to feel anger because of that, Lucy wasn't a slave.  
The blond girl continued, 'And they hurt me. In ways I don't want to discuss. The time they left me alone I used to try and search for some way to revive the people who died. And after just a couple of months I succeeded. But despite my first relief. It all backfired right back at me.'

Gray felt his heart start to beat really fast as his heart was filling with anger from all the suffering Lucy had gone through.  
Even though the devil-slayer wanted to scream and fly towards Vegeta, he didn't. Instead Gray just remained silent and continued listening to the girl.

'The first person I revived was left by Nappa and Vegeta. On a planet with such intense gravity, that the poor soul was pulled down immediately.' She took a pause to release a sob.  
The heartbroken girl continued, 'What made matters worse was the fact that I discovered that I had been cursed by Ankhseram, the god of death. The more I loved life, the more I destroy it. I was crushed, now I had truly lost everything: my friends, my celestial spirit keys and even the way to revive everyone! Until I met all of you, and even that isn't certain it'll last!'.

Unknown to Gray himself the ice-warrior had started to sob too.  
The man had enough of it.  
'Don't say that Lucy! I'll find a way to help you! We're going to use the Dragon Balls! We can use them to wish your curse away!' Gray said desperately.

Lucy smiled as she heard her friend's cries.  
'Thanks, but I'm afraid I'll have to live with the burden!' Lucy said.  
Gray shook his head.

'Before I learned to control my devil-slayer powers I thought my situation was hopeless too. Isn't it tradition for members from Fairy Tail to totally not care about impossible situations?' Gray said.  
After that the ice-warrior embraced Lucy even tighter.

Lucy knew her friend was right.  
'Yeah, you're right Gray. I shouldn't just give up hope. I owe that to everyone we lost.'  
Gray smiled and nodded, 'I'm glad you finally see it too! I promise you Lucy Heartfillia I'll do everything in my power to cure you from the curse!'

Lucy smiled from ear to ear.  
'And I will hold you on that promise, Gray Fullbuster.'  
The two friends stared into each other's eyes.

And both of their faces started coming closer near each other.  
Until finally…  
A huge explosion blew up their surroundings , ripping the both of them apart from each other.

As soon as the wind laid down, both of them looked up.  
They saw Vegeta hanging in the air nuking the entire area.  
Both Fairies stood up and sped towards the fight.

 **DBZ – Fairy Tail**

Vegeta laughed like a madman as he destroyed the surface of earth.  
The Fairies were no match for him.  
He was an elite Saiyan warrior.  
Vegeta was determined to squash al the ants that had tread on his path.

Goku and Laxus were hiding behind a plateau that hadn't been destroyed yet.  
'We have to stop him quickly if we want to save the earth!' Laxus said.  
Goku nodded and the both of them powered up their Kaio-Ken.

Two red flashes sped up to the Saiyan.  
But Vegeta himself couldn't see Laxus and Goku as they sped up to him.  
Both of the warriors punched the evil Saiyan in the gut.  
Vegeta gasped and was doubled over.

Because of the force the evil Saiyan was sent towards the earth.  
But Vegeta never got there.  
For Laxus intercepted him and punched him towards a plateau.  
The Saiyan was blown straight through it and into another mountain, leaving a huge hole in it.

Seconds later, the mountain exploded because of an enraged Vegeta unleashing his energy.  
'Okay, I've had it! You're all going to die!' With that Vegeta shot high into the sky.  
The Saiyan brought one knee up and one knee down as if he was kneeling, he brought his hands together, one a fist while the second hand gripped the first tightly.

'Who do these fools think they are!? They're beneath me! I'll show them! I'll show them all! I will destroy everything! EVERYTHING! I WILL REDUCE THIS PLANET TO ASHES! DO YOU HEAR ME KAKAROT?! RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!' The Saiyan screamed enraged.

Goku and Laxus looked at Vegeta in shock.  
The evil Saiyan was obviously powering up, so much in fact that they felt earth would be destroyed if it hit.

'He can't be serious! If that hits we are all going to die!' Laxus screamed desperately.  
'Well then, we can't let him can we?' Goku asked.  
'But that's too much we can't possibly counter that!' The blond retorted.

Goku just looked towards the sky and grinned.  
'Let's see how likes a Kamehameha!' Goku said.  
The friendly Saiyan brought his hands to his side and started chanting.  
Laxus smiled, _This guy never gives up, does he? Well then, let's see how Vegeta does like a Kamehameha!_.

The Dragon-Slayer charged up the Kaio-Ken as he too started chanting.  
Goku was near the end, while Laxus was still at 'Ha, ME!'  
Both the warriors groaned charging energy and waiting for Vegeta to fire.

'Galick Gun! Fire!' Vegeta roared.  
'HAAAAAAAAAA!' Both Laxus and Goku screamed.  
A purple beam raced towards the earth's surface, while a blue beam raced towards the sky.

Both attacks met in the middle of the sky.  
Sparks flew away and the beams tried to push each other back.  
'Do you feel this power you ants? This will be your doom!' Vegeta shouted.

Goku and Laxus groaned as they pushed themselves to the limit.  
'Laxus we need to beat him now or else we'll run out of energy!' Goku shouted desperately.  
Laxus groaned, 'Yeah, I know that! But neither of us can afford to push ourselves beyond a Kaio-Ken times three! Our bodies will collapse with our current strength!'

Goku answered, 'Well, we need to figure something out quickly! Because if we don't it won't be long before he takes us down!'  
Laxus groaned but as if there was divine intervention the sky turned dark.  
There was a huge thunder strike, and Laxus knew the solution.

'Goku can you hold out without me for just a couple of seconds?' The blond warrior asked.  
'I'll try but hurry!' The friendly Saiyan answered.  
Laxus broke his beam away and instantly Vegeta's attack closed in on Goku.  
Goku screamed struggling to keep the attack away from the earth's surface.

Lightning started to strike, a huge barrage of electricity was sent towards the earth.  
But it never got there, for there was a huge sucking noise.  
All the lightning was pulled towards one central point, Laxus' mouth.

After every beam of electricity was sucked into Laxus' mouth, the blond warrior looked at Vegeta.  
'Well, now I'm all fired up!' Laxus said.  
The blond warrior flew towards Vegeta with his strength fully restored.  
Vegeta was too caught up in his fight with Goku.

'Hahaha, well Kakarot looks your friend isn't as brave as you are. But he made a foolish choice, I will overpower you in a couple of seconds! There is no way you could win from me! Not all alone!' After having said that the evil Saiyan warrior pushed even more energy into the attack.

'What makes you think he's alone!' Sounded from behind Vegeta.  
The short Saiyan looked over his shoulder and saw Laxus hanging there in the air.  
It sent chills down the Saiyan's spine.  
'Oh No! But I'm the Prince of all Saiyans!?' Vegeta screamed in horror.

Laxus face was serious, 'Not for long you are! DRAGON SLAYER'S SECRET ART!'  
'Roaring Thunder!' Laxus fist was blazing with lightning as he punched Vegeta with it.  
The Saiyan broke up his attack because of the force he was punched with.  
'GOKU, NOW!' Laxus roared.

Goku saw the opening and jumped right through it.  
'RAAAAAGGGGHHH!' The friendly Saiyan roared.  
The Kamehameha wave rushed towards Vegeta.

'No no no, aargh!' Vegeta screamed as the beam enveloped him and ripped him away towards the sky.  
Laxus narrowly avoided being caught in the attack himself.

Laxus looked at the attack disappearing along with Vegeta.  
Then he looked down and went over towards Goku.  
Laxus landed besides the friendly Saiyan.

Both of them looked away from each other.  
After a long moment of silence, Goku was the first to speak.  
'We've done it! That evil monster is gone!' Goku said relief in his voice.  
Laxus nodded and looked over to his friend.

'Yeah, it's finally over! We can rest assured that our friends are avenged!' The blond warrior said.  
Goku nodded and turned towards Laxus.  
But something ruined their happy moment of relief.  
It was Vegeta's voice, and it sounded more pissed off than ever.

 **DBZ – Fairy Tail**

The Fairies saw everything happen.  
But they didn't dare interfere, the only thing they would do was distract the two warriors who were fighting for them.

All of them had looked in shock and terror as Laxus broke away from the fight.  
But they began to understand as of what the lightning warrior was up to when he started to eat lightning.

Then when Vegeta was hit by the attack all of them started to cheer and scream in relief.  
They were saved and their comrades were avenged.

Wendy hugged Gohan and Yamcha and Mest shook hands.  
'They've done it!' 'We're saved!' 'That's for you guys!' And such were screamed.  
But all of the happiness in their voices stocked as they heard Vegeta's voice roaring from the sky.

'You bastards, No mercy! I'll show no mercy at all! You are going to die squashed beneath my boot! Raaaooorrrggghhh!' That last roar was much more primitive and feral like than all they had heard from Vegeta.  
All of them saw a bright white light that shone from within the clouds.

And to all their shock and horror a giant gorilla fell from the sky wearing Vegeta's tattered clothing.  
'Now! Be proud of yourself! You've driven me so mad I made myself transform into my great ape form! Now, to crush all you pathetic ants into the dust! YOU SCUM PREPARE TO DIE!' The giant ape roared.

Vegeta started to crush and smash the rocks where Laxus and Goku were previously.  
Two flashes of red flew away from all the destruction.  
Vegeta started getting angry from the fact that he couldn't get his prize.

His solution?  
Fire giant beams of energy and throw rocks everywhere.

The Fairies just looked at the horrific spectacle in awe.  
'No way, we're doomed!' Mest shouted as he slumped to the ground and desperately rammed both his fists into the dirt.  
'We have no hope left!' The teleporting warrior whispered.

Mest felt a hand on his shoulder.  
'Hey, don't say that. We're still here. And we'll stay here for this is our home and we will help fight for it!' Yamcha's voice sounded in Mest's ears.

Mest looked at the human warrior with tears in his eyes and just shook his face.  
'I can't do this anymore! It's too much! We are all going to die! Just accept it.' That last sentence was whispered in a really desperate voice.

Mest kept crying until he was surprised because a fist struck him square in the face.  
Mest looked up in shock, what he saw was a furious Yamcha.  
'Fine! If you want to disgrace our friends memories and just give up like that! Feel free! But I thought that as a Fairy Tail member we never give up! We accept nothing else than victory! But if you want to just stay here, Fine! But know that I'm going! I'm going to fight, until all my blood is shed or until we've managed to snatch away the victory! SO LONG!' The human then shot off towards the battlefield.

Gohan and Wendy looked at Mest with disgust or anger in their eyes.  
Then the both of them flew towards the battlefield too.

 **DBZ – Fairy Tail**

Gray and Lucy looked at Vegeta's transformation in horror.  
'I, I never thought that he would use that. I thought he was too arrogant to. He just rambled on about how all of you were just low-level scum.' Lucy said with horror in her voice.

Gray nodded, 'Well I told him not to mess with Fairy Tail. But he didn't have to pull out this kind of horrifying power!'  
Lucy looked at Gray and Gray looked back.

'Well, I think we should help our friends!' Gray said.  
Lucy nodded, determination in her eyes, 'Yeah, after all the suffering that I caused it's about time to do something good with the new powers I received.'

'Well then, do you have something that can be useful in the fight?' The ice-warrior asked.  
Lucy nodded and answered, 'Yeah, I have a few tricks! It's just that the ones I could use on him were constantly dodged because the scouter sensed them coming and both him and Nappa were too fast to hit! But now in a real fight they might actually become useful as long as the others stay away from me!'

Gray nodded and grabbed her hand.  
'Well then, let's go, Lucy!' Gray said.  
Lucy nodded and the both of them zipped away towards they fight.

 **DBZ – Fairy Tail**

Goku and Laxus were battered and broken, the both of them were lying on a plateau.  
Blood was gushing form multiple wounds, their clothes were tattered.  
Both of them were panting heavily as Vegeta towered above them.

A huge fist landed onto the two beaten warriors.  
Both screamed out in pain as a barrage of punches rained down on them.  
Vegeta started laughing like a madman because of his brutal punishment of the two warriors.

'Take that, take that you ants! That is for defying someone stronger than you! Hahaha' The giant ape roared.  
Vegeta then picked up both of the warriors and started squashing the two.  
Both of them screamed out in pain, causing Vegeta to laugh.  
'WELL FOUGHT KAKAROT! BUT THIS IS WHERE YOUR STORY ENDS! GOODBYE!' The evil Saiyan roared triumphantly.

'Hey, YOU! Let them go and fight someone who can still put up a struggle you fiend!' Yamcha screamed at the top of his lungs.  
Vegeta looked at the human and was surprised to see that two other ants joined in too.

'So, you came to help your friends? That's adorable! But no I won't release them. Instead you may look as I crush them to dust.  
Vegeta just laughed as the Fairies shot tiny laser beams at him, one mouth blast back and the futile resistance was crushed.

'Hahaha, nothing can stop me now!' Vegeta roared.  
'DEATH IS TOO GOOD FOR YOU! MAY YOU SUFFER IN THE AFTERLIFE!' An angry voice screamed.  
Vegeta turned around and saw Lucy standing there.

Here only arm was stretched out in front of her, her index and middle finger were stretched upwards.  
'DEATH PILLAR!' Lucy screamed.

Vegeta stared at the girl in horror, evidently he knew what was coming next.  
The evil Saiyan narrowly managed to dodge the black beam of energy that protruded from the spot of ground that the great ape had stood upon, just a couple of seconds ago.

Vegeta looked at his slave with a huge grin on his ugly, hairy ape face.  
'Hah, how adorable. The slave tried to rebel again! How many times have you tried that attack on me and Nappa? How many times have we beaten you to a pulp because you didn't succeed? Give me an hour and I'll beat you another time! Hahaha!' Vegeta turned his attention back towards his little victims.

However Vegeta didn't see the evil grin that appeared on Lucy's face.  
'You shouldn't have turned around, you bastard!' She whispered to herself sounding very satisfied.

Vegeta brought Laxus and Goku close to his face.  
'Well, it's been fun! But I'll destroy you now! Before you pull another cheap trick on me!'  
The great ape opened his mouth and energy could be seen being lit up into it.  
Little did the ape know that unbeknownst to both Laxus and Goku, another cheap trick was happening.

'Ice devils' Zeroth Long Sword!' Rang throughout the valley.  
And with that shout Gray had cut right through Vegeta's tail.  
The Saiyan roared in pain and frustration as he turned back into his base form.

 **Author's note:  
So, chapter 9 is up.  
I hope you enjoy.  
Well only another chapter until Vegeta will be defeated.  
And because it's chapter ten I'll try to make it an extra-long one.  
After that we'll head for Namek and meet the Fairy Tail character.  
I'll give you another hint about the character, he or she is currently not a Fairy Tail guild member.  
Well that's all I have to say.  
Ktwerner15 out.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Victory?  
'Oh man, you are all going to hate me for this one.'**  
'Noooo!' Vegeta screamed as he shrunk back to his short self.  
Gray stood behind the evil Saiyan.  
'Well then, let's finish you off!' The demon slayer said.

'I won't roll over and die just like this, stripper!' Vegeta retorted.  
It took the Saiyan just a couple of seconds to drive his fist deeply into the face of Gray.  
The ice-warrior was sent away.

Vegeta panted from exhaustion and pain.  
He was trying his best not to cringe from the pain that the wound inflicted.  
But an intense rage awoken by shame arose, Vegeta's eyes burned darkly.  
'All of you filthy ants will be crushed!' The Saiyan spoke.

 **DBZ – Fairy Tail**

Goku and Laxus were still lying on the ground defeated.  
'So, do you have a plan buddy?' The friendly Saiyan asked.  
Laxus nodded, 'Let's try a spirit bomb! You shoot be capable of making one right?'

Goku shook his head.  
'I could make one but in this shape, neither of us are capable of firing it.' Goku answered.  
'Well it doesn't have to be one of us firing right?'

Goku's eyes widened at that, 'You're right.'  
Laxus smiled as he felt Goku assemble good energy from the planet and other sources of good energy.

 **DBZ – Fairy Tail**

The Fairies stood up.  
'Wow, thankfully Gray and Lucy managed to stop that disgusting beast!' Wendy said.  
Yamcha and Gohan nodded.

The Fairies gasped as they saw Gray get smashed.  
'Well, don't let your guard down! It looks like it's about to get intense again!' Yamcha said.

The Saiyan started screaming and swearing.  
Something about crushing and killing them again too.  
The three Fairies were looking at the villain.

'Okay, let's do this!' The three of the shouted.  
Side by side they flew towards Vegeta with all their speed.  
Vegeta hung in the air and instead of looking at them arrogantly he looked at them with an intense rage that even Nappa couldn't match.

Vegeta punched Gohan away and suffered a blast from Yamcha.  
With a deafening roar the Saiyan turned around.  
Vegeta just charged the long-haired human head on and Yamcha just raised his arms in defence.

Vegeta began punching and kicking away at the human's body.  
'Do you feel that!? You're going to die you ant! YOU FOUL FILTHY ANT!' The evil Saiyan screamed.  
Vegeta just kept ramming away at Yamcha, that was until a half-blooded Saiyan rammed Vegeta down to the earth.

'Thanks Gohan, you really saved me. But do you see that? That guy is so angry he's losing control of himself. And that makes him open for attack. Let's hammer him, you guys!' With that the long-haired mage charged forward.

Gohan and Wendy followed his lead.  
Yamcha looked at the two kids, fear could be seen on their face.  
Yet, determination was on there too.

Yamcha smiled and felt proud about those two.  
 _Both not older than fifteen! And already fighting a battle this brutal! Piccolo you trained them well!_  
The human then looked back at his target.

Vegeta was still reeling from Gohan's strike.  
Only for Yamcha to punch him in the face again.  
Vegeta was sent through a nearby plateau.

The Fairies flew towards it, only for it to be destroyed the second they got there.  
Yamcha and Gohan were smashed away by the force leaving Wendy to confront Vegeta whom was now emerging from the rubble.

'Hah! Just a little girl capable of standing her ground? Well this should be fun!' Vegeta grumbled.  
Wendy looked at him dead serious.  
The two clashed their fists colliding faster than light.

An arrogant smirk appeared on Vegeta's face, 'I almost lost myself there! Too much stress isn't good for someone. Especially when you start to attack like a mindless beast. But sadly for you, I'm back in control of myself!'  
To prove his point Vegeta punched the poor Wendy away, sending her flying.

'Ice Make: Cold Excaliber!' Was shouted from behind Vegeta.  
Vegeta turned around to see Gray coming at him with a huge sword fully made from ice.  
Vegeta smirked, 'So little wizard, is that the wand that you were going to use?'  
Gray just kept pressing the attack, roaring while he did so.

Vegeta tilted his head to dodge the attack.  
Then, the Saiyan let his hand descend upon the sword, breaking it.  
Gray looked at the Saiyan with shock.  
Vegeta answered the look of shock with a very evil grin.

Vegeta grabbed Gray's face and charged a ball of Ki in his other.  
But before he could use it on the ice-warrior, he heard Gohan approaching.  
'Let him go, you fiend!' The little boy shouted.  
Vegeta grinned as he answered, 'Okay!' With that the evil Saiyan absolutely smashed Gray into Gohan sending both of them back towards the ground.

'Sky Dragon's: ROAR!' A huge tornado smashed into Vegeta spinning him around, while also sending him away.  
Vegeta charged his energy dissolving the winds.

The Saiyan turned around and his face made Wendy scared.  
It scared her even more when in the blink of an eye he was in front of her again.  
A kick to her abdomen sent her flying.

Vegeta grinned as he saw the crushed Fairies.  
The evil Saiyan then descended towards the ground.  
Vegeta looked around himself to see the results of his efforts.  
It made him grin.

But suddenly something dawned the warrior as he looked at Gohan.  
'That boy still has his tail!' Vegeta screamed looking back at his artificial moon still hanging in the air.  
The Saiyan quickly sent a blast at his moon.

Vegeta looked satisfied as his energy was dispelled by his blast.  
'So, now! All of you are so screwed!' The Saiyan screamed.

 **DBZ – Fairy Tail**

'There! It's finished finally!' Goku cheered.  
Laxus nodded, 'Yeah, and it's about time to look at the others! They're getting hammered and badly too!'  
Goku nodded, 'I'll try to contact Yamcha and get him to fire the bomb.'  
And with that the Saiyan concentrated on finding Yamcha's energy.  
 _  
'_ _Yamcha I need you here right now!'_  
There was a moment of silence, before.  
 _'_ _What Goku, is that you?'  
'Yes, yes Yamcha no time to explain. Come to us Right now! I've got a plan but I need you here to set it in motion!'_

Yamcha didn't answer.  
Instead the human appeared by their side about a minute later.  
'So Goku, what's your plan?' The human asked.  
Goku grinned and offered Yamcha his hand.

 **DBZ – Fairy Tail**

Vegeta was kicking Gray mercilessly.  
The evil Saiyan had switched between his victims repeatedly now.  
Everyone was hurting badly.

'This is for all the pain that you've put me through!' Vegeta roared.  
Punch after punch landed on the ice-warrior, badly crippling him.

'Spirit Bomb!' Yamcha shouted as he threw the shining orb of good energy at Vegeta.  
Vegeta looked behind him and saw the attack close in.  
With a yell the evil Saiyan jumped into the air.

Yamcha and the others looked in shock.  
Gohan even more so, as the attack was headed right for him!  
 _Gohan don't be afraid it won't attack good people. If you don't have any evil in you you'll be alright! Now send it back to Vegeta!_

Gohan was shocked to hear his father's voice in his head.  
Yet the young boy did obey his father and stretched his arms out.

The orb closed in rapidly.  
Then, finally it had reached Gohan.  
For a moment it hung there on his fingertips, then with a yell the boy sent it towards his enemy.  
Vegeta looked on in horror as the attack again closed in on him.  
The spirit bomb hit Vegeta head on an ripped the evil Saiyan into the sky.

Everyone looked as the silhouette of Vegeta disappeared.  
They could hear him screaming as the attack tore him apart.  
Finally, the Fairies dared to form a small smile on their lips.  
That is, until Vegeta's body crash-landed on the ground completely limp.

All the Fairies assembled, Laxus had found the strength to stand and even carry Goku along with him towards Vegeta.  
Only Lucy and Mest were still absent.  
Everyone looked at the body with anticipation.

'We did it!' Wendy cheered.  
'Haah! We finally don't have to look at his ugly face anymore.' Yamcha said.  
'Who's face is ugly?' Vegeta asked as he opened his eyes.  
Everyone screamed in shock and fear as Vegeta rose.

'How? Why, are you still alive!?' Yamcha questioned.  
'Let me give you a piece of advice. If you're going to shoot someone in the back make sure you finish them off!'  
With that Vegeta slapped Yamcha away.

Everyone backed away as the Saiyan closed in on them.  
'I'm done toying with you! I'm going to do now what I should have done from the start. I'm going to bast you and your worthless friends from the face of the planet. And ooh it will be my pleasure.' Vegeta put both his hands up as if celebrating.

But everyone knew that wasn't the case as Vegeta started screaming.  
Beams of light and energy flamed from the evil Saiyan.  
Then a huge explosion occurred sending every Fairy away.

All of the Fairies were screaming in pain and fear as the blast sent them skidding away and sending rocks and lots of debris onto their heads.

Vegeta finally lowered his hands having finished his attack.  
The Saiyan looked around him to see that everyone was still alive.

'Raargh, I still have a little bit of energy left to kill all of them. But I need to make I count now!' Vegeta said.  
Vegeta walked towards the nearest victim: Gohan.  
The young boy was lying on his back groaning from the intense pain.

'Well, die now little boy!' Vegeta said.  
But the Saiyan was stopped by a voice from behind him.  
'The next time you attack a little boy you better make sure I don't hear about it!' Laxus' voice called.

Vegeta turned around to see the blond warrior standing there.  
Laxus was also in a lot of pain but standing there defiantly nonetheless.  
Vegeta looked at his blond bane.  
'So, getting tough suddenly now are we?' The Saiyan taunted.

'I'll never understand people like you! People who revel in the suffering of others, who only think about themselves and who only like to spread fear! What do you even want with immortality?!' Laxus growled.

'I'm going to rule the universe with my absolute undying power! Everyone will bow under my rule!' Vegeta praised.  
Laxus roared and charged his electricity.

Vegeta readied his stance.  
Laxus zipped towards Vegeta.  
Vegeta sent a stream of unignited energy towards the lightning warrior trying to push him back.

 **DBZ – Fairy Tail**

Everyone looked as Laxus made a final stand against Vegeta.  
Both of the warriors were renowned for their toughness in the face of physical damage of pain.  
And right now, it looked as if the both of them were going at it pretty evenly.

'Wow, Mr. Laxus! You're almost as awesome as my dad!' Gohan praised.  
Wendy nodded and grabbed Gohan close.

'Just look at that dude! He's drained but still kicking! What a guy!' Yamcha praised.  
Gray looked at his earthling-friend and nodded.  
Laxus has always been our champion! And now you can see why!' The devil-slayer said.

After having said that Gray looked back at his champion.  
 _'_ _Do it, Laxus! You're our best change!'_ Gray thought.

 **DBZ – Fairy Tail**

'You don't have what it takes inside to be a ruler!' Laxus sneered.  
'The only thing you need to rule is power and terror. And I'll have absolute power after I've been granted eternal life! I will be an immortal god amongst vermin and destroy everything in my path!' The Saiyan sneered back.

'It will be wasted on you, because you don't know the first thing about life!' Laxus growled.  
'I KNOW HOW TO END IT!' Vegeta roared pushing Laxus back.  
Laxus was smacked to the ground because of the sudden force behind Vegeta's attack.

The evil Saiyan looked at Laxus with anger on his face.  
Vegeta spat to clear all the blood from his mouth turning his head sideways.  
The Saiyan's attention was ripped back as a bolt of lightning grazed the side of his face.  
Vegeta looked as Laxus got back to his feet.

'You hurt my friends!' Laxus growled angrily.  
'What will you do about it?' Vegeta sneered back.  
'I'LL MAKE SURE YOU WON'T HURT ANYBODY EVER AGAIN! RAAARRGGHH!' Laxus screamed at the top of his lungs.

The Dragon-Slayer's body was covered with lightning as he charged Vegeta again.  
Vegeta answered by sending another Kiai at Laxus trying to push him back.  
Both warriors were roaring and pushing as hard as they could.

 _'_ _LAXUS!'_ A female voice called out mentally to the blond warrior.  
Laxus widened his eyes in shock, _'_ _Erza!'_  
 _'_ _You're just wasting time! Be a real Fairy Tail wizard and kick this guy's ass!'_ The voice of Erza called out in Laxus' head.  
Laxus nodded tom himself and focused on Vegeta again.

'How!? How, can I pushed back by you vermin!?' Vegeta screamed desperately.  
'YOU HAVE NO RESPECT FOR HUMAN LIFE!' Laxus bellowed.  
Vegeta looked terrified as he saw Laxus closing in.

'BUT, I'M THE PRINCE OF ALL SAIYANS!?' Vegeta said desperately questioning himself.  
'AND, THAT'S WHY I WON'T LET A GUY LIKE YOU LIFE FOREVER!' Laxus screamed, finally having closed the distance between him and Vegeta.

Laxus' fist connected with Vegeta's chest.  
Laxus now sent all of his lightning into Vegeta, badly electrocuting the small Saiyan.  
And to make it even worse the force of the punch sent Vegeta flying a third time.  
Laxus roared as he felt the last of his energy fade away.

The blond warrior fell to his knees and then to the ground.  
Laxus closed his eyes and started laughing relieved.  
The others Fairies tried their best to get up.

They walked over to Laxus and joined him in his laughter.  
Finally, they had won.  
This crossed all of their heads, until they saw the Saiyan plummet back towards the ground.

The Fairies who could still stand, immediately flew towards Vegeta.  
They had seen how much of a beating he could take.  
Gray made a sword from ice.

'This, is for our friends you bastard!' Gray growled.  
Vegeta was still unconscious so there was no dramatic reaction from him.  
Gray wanted to slice away at the unconscious warrior, but a voice in his head stopped him.

 _'_ _Please, Gray! Don't do it! Vegeta is defeated, there is no point to killing him now! Let him live, so_ _he might see the light!'_ The voice of Goku said to Gray.  
 _'_ _But…'_ Gray muttered.

To everyone's shock but no one's surprise Vegeta sprung to life.  
The Saiyan grabbed hold of Wendy, charged a Ki-ball and held it to her head.  
The ball of energy was humming with energy.

'I'm done here! I will let you all go just this once! But trust me, I will return to destroy you all!' Vegeta roared.  
No one dared to do anything because Wendy was held hostage.

'Okay, you can leave but just let Wendy go.' Yamcha reasoned.  
Vegeta started laughing sarcastically, 'Ha, and lose my hostage! You'll blast me on the spot. No, I will take her with me too space! And with her as a new slave I'll come back to claim my immortality!'

Everyone looked in horror as Vegeta pushed a button on a screen that was tucked away inside his armour.  
The Saiyan's space pod came crashing down a couple of seconds later.  
Vegeta now started to gently walked backwards towards his ship.

'You shouldn't have shown mercy! Now you will lose another friend! Hahaha!' The Saiyan cackled.  
'Don't worry guys! If the only thing he wants is me then I'll gladly make the sacrifice for you guys!' Wendy said bravely.  
Gohan started to cry, 'No, Wendy! Don't leave us! Don't leave me! Please!'

Wendy felt her own eyes form tears of her own.  
'Gohan… Please stop, it'll make it harder for me to leave! I need to do this, all of you have done so much for me! Let me do something for you in return!' The little girl cried.

Vegeta just grinned as he pulled Wendy back towards his ship.  
'No, Wendy!' Gohan cried in despair.  
Wendy closed her eyes and let herself get dragged away.

'Take this you bastard!' Mest screamed appearing from out of nowhere.  
The teleporter grabbed Vegeta's wrist and turned it around so the Ki ball flew away from Wendy.  
The other hand of Mest had landed on Vegeta's face.

Vegeta grabbed his face in pain.  
'Raargh! You foul, dastardly, weak, rotting bastard! I will hang you for that!' The evil Saiyan roared in pain and fury.  
But before Vegeta could insult Mest anymore he was interrupted by the teleporter.

'Yeah, I would like to see you try! This for my friends in Fairy Tail.  
Mest formed a triangle with both his hands.  
Vegeta gasped as he knew something big was about to happen.

'FULL POWER: TRI BEAM!' Mest chanted, a giant ball of yellow energy was forming in the gap between his fingers.  
Vegeta screamed in fear, 'NO! You idiot you'll take us both down!'  
Mest groaned, 'Like I care! This is for my cowardice, for everyone who fought while I was hiding in fear! THIS IS FOR FAIRY TAIL, YOU MONSTER! DIE!'

The ball of energy hit Vegeta point blank.  
A huge explosion swallowed both fighters in a huge blinding light of explosive energy.

The Fairies looked on in fear.  
'NOOOO, MEST!' Wendy screamed.  
Gohan and Gray looked on in shock and horror as they saw Mest disappear in the explosion.  
Yamcha gasped from this awesome and horrifying display of power.

Everyone looked in anticipation as the smoke and debris started to die down.  
When their field of vision was completely clear everyone could see a huge crater.  
Two bodies were lying in it motionlessly.

Everyone looked in terror as they saw Mest.  
'Oh no!' Yamcha said.  
All of the Fairies jumped into the hole for inspection.

First they checked Vegeta's heartbeat, but found none.  
The evil Saiyan had finally been slain.  
Their older teleporting friend had succeeded in what seemed impossible, even by himself.

Then all of them surrounded their fallen friend.  
'Oh, Mest! I'm so sorry for letting myself get captured! If I had not you might have still been here!' Wendy cried.  
She felt a tiny hand on her shoulder.

Gohan was standing there looking at her.  
'I think that he died with the intention to save you Wendy. So honour his memory and keep strong for him!' The little boy said.  
Wendy looked at her best friend in awe, so young and yet so mature.

Yamcha looked at Mest with sadness.  
'You are a hero, Mest I'm sorry for thinking lowly of you. I was angry after you just didn't have the courage to stand up. But now you showed me that some courage takes time. And you not only beat the enemy, you weren't even afraid to give your own life!' The human said.  
Yamcha brought a hand to his forehead in a last salute.

Laxus stood up very slowly but rising nonetheless.  
The blond warrior looked at Vegeta.  
'We won, we finally won!' the dragon-slayer panted.

Gray shook his head.  
The ice-warrior was shedding tears from pain and sadness.  
'No we beat him, but we did not win. All of our friends, perished in just a day.' He explained.

Yamcha nodded, 'Yeah and to make it even worse, we can't wish them back for Piccolo has perished too. And that makes the Dragon Balls inert.'

Some looked at the human in shock, others already knew.  
Wendy started to cry.  
Gohan joined her while other Fairies just looked at the ground.

Until, they heard a sound from above.  
'Great, now what!' Gray muttered.  
A huge metal vehicle landed.

A door opened and ChiChi jumped out of it.  
'Where's my baby? I want to see my baby!' She roared.  
'I'm here mom! I'm okay. Just exhausted that's all.' Gohan almost wasn't fast enough to finish his sentence before his mother took him into a giant hug.  
'I've missed you so much! I'm glad you're okay honey!' ChiChi said crying tears of joy.

But amongst the tears of joy were tears of sadness as well.  
For she knew that the costs were high.  
After what seemed an eternity for Gohan, ChiChi let go of her son.

ChiChi looked around the group.  
'So, you are all that's left?' She asked.  
A sad silence gave her the answer.

ChiChi then walked up to Gray and hugged him.  
'I'm glad you are still alive Gray!' The ice-warrior was startled but didn't push her away, the women had grown on him.

But not only ChiChi had come for the Fairies.  
Bulma, master Roshi, Korin and Yajirobe were on the ship too.  
'So, where are the others?' Master Roshi asked.

'Here, they are this way.' Yamcha said.  
Yamcha was the only one who was still capable of rational thinking because all the others were really broken.

He, Yajirobe and Bulma went to retrieve the bodies, while ChiChi, Master Roshi and Korin stayed to help the surviving Fairies into the ship.

 **DBZ – Fairy Tail**

A couple of hours later all the perished Fairies had been retrieved and placed into metal casket's.  
But not only perished people had been gathered.  
Goku was found as well.

Everyone was placed into the plane.

Those among them that were injured the most, were placed on stretchers gently tucked in a blanket.  
Those included: Laxus, Gray, Goku and Wendy.  
Wendy wasn't really injured, it's just that her motion sickness combined with her wounds took a lot out of her.

Back in the front of the ship Yamcha and the rest were discussing their position.  
'You know guys, there might be a solution to our problems.' Yamcha said.  
Everyone looked at him as if he was crazy.

'How can you say that! Everyone died Yamcha and without Piccolo there isn't a change of resurrecting everyone.' Master Roshi retorted.

'Well, the Saiyans were blabbing about Piccolo being a Namekian.' Everyone was shocked by that news.  
'So Piccolo was an alien?' Bulma questioned.

Yamcha nodded and continued, 'Yeah and what's more they talked about a myth of wishing orbs on Namek! Which means there might be some dragon balls on Namek.'  
Everyone looked surprised and soon that turned into excitement.

'So, there might still be a change. But don't forget, you need a Namek alive to have dragon balls. And who knows maybe all of the Namekians are extinct.' Roshi said.  
'Yeah, and even if we knew that there are Namekians still alive, we can't even get there.' Bulma said.

'Sure we can. We'll just take a spaceship!' Yamcha reasoned.  
Bulma looked at Yamcha with anger in her eyes, 'Yes, sure we'll just take a spaceship. My father doesn't have a ship fast enough! For all we care it could take years to get to Namek.'

 _'Well, let me take a look if there is still life on planet Namek!'_  
Everyone jumped high into the air as they heard a weird voice they had never heard before.

Laxus woke up and said, 'King Kai is that you?'  
The blue little creature hummed a yes.  
Laxus smiled at that.

 **DBZ – Fairy Tail**

Lucy was on her own.  
She walked the wilderness and couldn't stop herself from thinking about the others.  
That is, until she felt a nagging an dark feeling coming to the surface.

'Oh no, please no!' She cried desperately.  
A wave of dark energy was dispelled from her.  
All the surrounding lifeforms around her died, whether they were plant, animal or whatever.

Plants went brown and crumbled in the wind.  
Animals fell over and the stench of death filled the air.

Lucy fell to her knees.  
Tears were in her eyes.  
All this death caused by her, what was it for?

The poor girl knew that it was because of her feelings to her friends.  
Feeling this much love and compassion made her curse active again.

Yet, those feelings of love and compassion couldn't just be dumped.  
Lucy found that out.  
The harder she tried to think about Gray or her other friends, the more she actually did.

Oh, she was so proud of them.  
Even though they had suffered a terrible loss about a year ago, they had recovered and become stronger than they were before.  
New friends had been made and now the guild was stronger than ever.

It made her smile again.  
The faces that were crossing her face right now, were making her smile again.

What made her even happier was the fact that Vegeta's rampage amongst the universe had been stopped forever.  
And she was free to go wherever she wanted.

Lucy knew where wanted to go.  
And she would be there in a pretty soon pace.

 _'Vegeta talked about it. There might be dragon balls on planet Namek still. And if that is so, I'll be able to wish everyone back! That could be a step to redeeming myself from all the suffering I have caused.'_  
The blond girl thought.

She reached into her robe and found the display from her own space pod.  
She typed her coordinates and soon her pod fell from the sky.  
She looked at the spacecraft and then towards the sky.

 _'Don't worry you guys! I'm going to set things right!'_ And with that she stepped into the space craft.  
After a couple of seconds the vehicle blasted off into space.

 **DBZ – Fairy Tail  
**  
 **About a month and a half later:**  
On a PTO trading ship, the new prisoners were loaded in their cells.  
A planet called Arcanai had been conquered and purged.  
Only a couple of souls had been spared.

The commander of the ship was proud at his results, the PTO forces had won the battle with minimal casualties.  
Now they only had to contact lord Frieza so he could sell the planet to the highest bidder.

The commander activated his scouter and searched for lord Frieza.  
'Yes, what is it that you want commander Café?' Frieza asked.  
Commander Café answered, 'On your commands we conquered planet Arcanai! Now we're awaiting our next oders, lord Frieza.'

Frieza chuckled sounding pretty pleased.  
'Well, I heard a rumour about wish granting objects on a planet called Namek! So your next orders are to come to Namek so we can search for these mystical objects!' Frieza commanded.  
'Yes, lord Frieza understood. We will travel there as fast as we can.' Café said.

'I'll be waiting commander, lord Frieza out!' Frieza said.  
Café said his goodbyes then switched off his scouter.  
The commander never liked his conversations with Frieza one mistake and it could cost you your life.

Café turned around to set course for Namek.  
But, the screams he heard refrained him.  
'What is going on!?'' the commander questioned.

The soldiers that were with him readied their weapons towards the source of the sound.  
All of them were on the bridge which was sealed off by thick metal doors.  
It has been tested that even power levels from people like lord Zarbon couldn't break them.

Alarms went off and on the cameras dozens of soldiers could be seen charging towards the infiltrator.  
Café grinned, whatever it was the elites would take care of it.

But Café's cocky grin vanished as something that he couldn't see destroyed all of the cameras.  
And shock now took hold of the commander as he heard screams again.  
'What is going on!' The commander screamed a little afraid now.

Then all the screams died down.  
And an enormous loud sound was heard from the doors.  
Someone had tried to destroy them but obviously failed.  
Café started to grin again, of course no one could break through such thick iron!

Baam!  
With a loud sound the door was blasted from its hinges and flew into the room, crushing some unfortunate soldiers.  
In the doorway stood a person.  
Café couldn't see very clearly, for the person was still in the shadows.

'Who are you!' Café shouted.  
A loud chuckle came from the person.  
'Do you want to hear my name, Café?' The person said, now identified as a man.

Café was trembling in fear, 'How do you know my name?'  
The person showed his teeth in a cruel grin.

'Well, then if you want to know so badly. I will tell you how strong I am. Although I don't believe in these ridiculous power levels and how they determine how strong they are. One of your lackeys I just killed told me his scouter was malfunctioning because my power was somewhere in the 50.000's.' The man said.

Café gasped, 'That can't be true! You're bluffing! I bet my men can take you! Kill this intruder men, now!' The commander ordered.  
All of the soldiers aimed their weapons, but they didn't get the change to fire it.

In a flash the warrior had destroyed all of their equipment, as well as their bodies.  
All of the soldiers fell to the ground.

Café stood there trembling.  
'Who are you!?' Café asked in fear.

The individual was now clearly visible.  
The man was around twenty, had spiky maroon coloured hair, pointy ears with two earrings, large fangs and a closed blind eye socket with a huge scar on it.  
The man had a huge grin on his face.

'Well, if you really want to know my name. It's Erik. But please, call me Cobra!' Cobra said.  
After that Cobra grabbed Café's throat.  
Red oozing liquid formed in his hand and he sent it all towards Café's face.  
The commander shouted in fear and pain, until the screaming stopped.

Cobra grinned, 'That's for all you've made me and all those innocent people that you've killed.'  
He let go of Café who slumped to the ground, lifeless.

Cobra then walked over to the aliens manning the controls.  
They looked at Cobra in fear.  
Cobra looked at them with a cocky grin.

'So, I heard my destination is Namek! Will you be so kind and take me there?' Cobra asked in a really over the top nice voice.  
No complaints were heard.

 **Author's note:**  
 **So, chapter 10. We've made it.  
I just want to say thank you all for enjoying.  
All of you are what makes it so fun.  
Now, two characters perished and one has been introduced.  
Next chapter will be some preparations and then let's go kill Frieza!  
I hope you enjoy.  
Ktwerner15 out.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Namek, here we come!**

A day had passed and Fairy Tail was currently in the hospital.  
Everyone was in a cheerful mood even though they had lost their friends.  
The reason was the fact they had found a solution to their problems.

King kai had found several Namekians still alive.  
And their spaceship problem might have a solution too.

 **Flashback:**  
'It's impossible Goku! There aren't any spaceships that could get us there fast enough! We are working on it! But we can't right now!' Bulma said.  
'But, what happened to Vegeta and Nappa's ships?' Laxus asked fully covered in bandages.

Bulma grunted and pulled a small device out of her jacket and showed it to her friends.  
On the screen were two smoking piles of iron scrap.  
'Oh!' The Fairies just answered.

'So, we have no spaceship at all! And because of the talking we've been doing through Vegeta's scouter who knows heard about Namek!' Bulma said.  
All of them groaned in approval.  
They hadn't thought of that, but couldn't deny the truth in it.

'Well, I might be able to help you about the spaceship part.' A deep voice said.  
Bulma squeaked in surprise and everyone turned around to the window, which was where the sound came from.

In the window was a small genie, mister Popo had come.  
'What, you have a spaceship? Well, where is it?' Gray asked.  
'Kami told me stories about when he just came to earth. About a weird vehicle that could be opened by words he instinctively spoke. Also there were instances that Kami spoke in another language to me.' Mister Popo said.

All of them gasped in anticipation.  
'Could you please show us sir?' Gohan asked kindly.  
The genie nodded, 'Yes I can show you. I could take one of you on my flying carpet.'

Everyone nodded and voiced their excitements.  
Although the one who was chosen was pretty scared.

'Ehm, do you think it will work?' Bulma said hesitantly.  
Everyone nodded, 'Yeah of course and we should check anyway such a change can't be wasted. So go with him there is nothing that could go wrong.' Yamcha said.

Bulma went to the window and muttered a silent, 'Easy for you to say.'  
And with that both Bulma and the genie flew off.  
 **Flashback end:**

Right now they were also waiting for their treatment.  
Goku had already been taken in.

None of them had any worries, they would just go in and get their wounds treated.  
No real worries right? Then after a couple of minutes Goku started screaming as if he was being murdered.

Everyone froze on the spot.  
Wendy started crying and Gohan comforted her, while looking extremely worried and afraid himself.  
Yamcha was silently trying to get to the door, but he was hindered by master Roshi.

'Where do you think you're going? You need to get healed by the doctor young man! Don't even think about chickening out!' The old turtle hermit said.  
Yamcha looked at his old master in fear, but eventually the black haired man nodded.

Laxus was in the corner of the room holding and comforting Gray.  
Laxus had his usual stoic face on while Gray was looking at the door in terror.

'What do you think they're doing with him in there?' The ice warrior asked.  
Laxus shrugged, 'I don't know, but whatever it is there is a bright side for you!'  
Gray looked at Laxus waiting for the rest.  
'You don't have to worry about taking your clothes off. They will do it for you.' The blonde warrior said with a grin.

Eventually the doors opened and Goku went by.  
The friendly Saiyan waved his friends goodbye as he was brought to another room.  
A doctor came out of the room and looked at the peculiar group.

'So, who's next?' The doctor asked.  
Everyone froze in fear and shook their heads.  
'Okay, fine you big cry-babies! I'll go first!' Laxus said and he walked into the room.  
The doctor followed the blonde warrior and the doors closed.

Everyone looked at Laxus as he entered the room.  
Then, when the doors closed they looked at the ground in shame.  
Yeah, they truly were cry-babies weren't they.

All of them resolved to be more brave when Laxus was done.  
If he could do it so could they!

That was when they heard the agonizing screaming from Laxus.  
The warrior sounded as if he was in pain and really afraid.

Wendy and Gohan hugged each other both of them crying.  
Yamcha and Gray both tried to get to the door, but once again Master Roshi didn't allow it.

 **DBZ – Fairy Tail**

Inside the room Laxus was laying on the bed screaming loudly.  
'Sir, there is no reason to be afraid. We will sedate you and no pain will be felt!' The doctor tried to comfort Laxus.

Laxus just kept on screaming a small grin now forming on his face.  
 _That will teach those cry-babies!_ He thought.  
Though Laxus knew that if they would ever find out his life would be at an end.

 **DBZ – Fairy Tail**

All of the Fairies had been treated and Bulma had returned from her trip.  
Everyone was excited to hear that they now had a spaceship to travel towards Namek.

Now they were discussing the last details.  
'So, who is going there with me?' Bulma asked.  
She looked around the room for reactions.

'Well, I don't know if it's save to just send you, Wendy, Gohan and me there.' Yamcha said.  
Bulma snorted, 'And why is that you think we can't handle things on our own?'  
'Yes kind of. We don't know how powerful the things are up there! So for all we know we could run into another Vegeta or something even more powerful. And I don't think any of the four of us can handle that!' Yamcha answered.

Everyone in the room agreed with him.  
'Well, you actually make a good point.' Bulma admitted.  
Gray frowned, 'then, who can we send with you. Laxus, Goku and I are too beat up to join you. And Korin doesn't have any senzu beans so we can heal fast.'

Laxus started laughing.  
'Aren't you forgetting something Gray?' Laxus asked causing the ice warrior to look at his blond friend in confusion.

'You and I can heal by eating our element! One of us can go with Yamcha and the others while the other stays and heals.' Laxus explained.  
Gray nodded and looked at Laxus.  
'Which of us will join the party soon?' Laxus asked, a smile on his face.

Gray looked at his strong friend.  
The ice warrior really wanted to fight alongside the others.  
However he knew Laxus was the best choice.

'You should go, Laxus. You are a lot stronger than I am right now. So naturally, you would have a better change of helping our friends. I'm coming with Goku after he's healed. I think that when Goku and I arrive on Namek I'll be ready to fight anything that comes at me! But right now I 'm just not strong enough to cut it.' The ice warrior figured.

Laxus nodded and grinned.  
'So you had a full year and still you couldn't become stronger than me, huh? Man, I was right all those years ago! You truly are pathetic!' The lightning warrior said in a mocking tone.  
Gray groaned and gritted his teeth, 'Whatever you say, Laxus. Pfft you're still a douche, what a shocker!'

Laxus grinned and looked at his friends.  
He was lucky to be allowed to call these kind and determined people his friends.  
And even though he was kind of a douche to them he would always trust them to have his back.

Laxus then turned towards the healthy Fairies, 'Well then, does anyone have some lightning?'  
Yamcha reached into his pockets and pulled a tiny capsule out.  
He opened it and with a poof five batteries appeared.  
'Could this do the trick?' Laxus just face palmed.

 **DBZ – Fairy Tail**

Everyone except Goku and Gray gathered on the day of take-off.  
'Remember Gohan and you too Wendy! Don't leave Laxus' side he can protect you! And take care of each other. Take care, the both of you!' ChiChi said to her son and to the girl she had already accepted as a daughter.  
The two children nodded and hugged the woman.

'Good luck to all of you! Everything depends on you making this wish. Please don't fail. All our friends depend on it.' Master Roshi said.  
Laxus and Yamcha nodded.  
'We'll save our friends, I promise!' Laxus vowed and Yamcha spoke his agreement.

'Well, we're off! Goodbye, you guys! We'll miss you!' Bulma said.  
Gohan sniffed and Wendy comforted him.  
'Goodbye, mom!' The little boy shouted.

ChiChi wiped away her tears and smiled.  
She waved at her only son and her only daughter.  
'Goodbye, get home safe!' The mother shouted.

Yamcha was enthusiastically waving his friends off, while Laxus with his arms crossed just gave a two finger salute.  
The Fairies disappeared into the spaceship.

'Everyone ready?' Bulma asked.  
Everyone shouted a hard yes.  
The spaceship then blasted off into space.

 **DBZ – Fairy Tail**

Cobra was sitting comfortably in the captain's chair.  
The poison warrior was looking around his newly captured spaceship.  
'Captain Cobra we have a hostile ship approaching!' One of the soldiers said.

Cobra had made sure only loyal aliens remained and he had drilled them into fit and strong warriors.  
The poison warrior had also filled his ranks with the occasional convoy of soldiers he came across.  
And right now he could still use some warriors for his assault on Frieza.

Cobra looked at the soldier and said, 'Well, ask them if they want to take a visit!'  
The soldier nodded and said, 'They aren't from the Planet Trade Organisation of from Cooler's army so we don't know what to expect!'  
Cobra grinned, 'Hah, perfect! Maybe there are some strong warriors on there! Those arrogant know nothings from the PTO are getting a little bit repetitive. Let's see if those new people stack up!'

The soldier nodded and went back to his post.  
Cobra looked on as the ship came closer and closer.  
And eventually both the ships connected.

'Sir, the scouters detect some strong power levels on that ship!' A soldier said.  
Cobra nodded and asked, 'What is the highest that you has been detected?'  
'Ehm it's just above 60.000 Sir!' Cobra was quite surprised to hear that.  
His surprise turned into excitement, 'Hah, finally someone tough!'

Directly after he said that the doors of his ship were blasted open.  
In the opening stood a black haired fellow with a scouter on his left eye.  
Behind him were strange alien fellows all with pretty high power levels.

'Hehehe, so what do you want from us? We'll beat you senseless in no time!' The Black haired fellow said.  
Cobra cocked an eyebrow, 'So, you're lord Turles?'

Turles started laughing and said, 'So my reputation has proceeded me?'  
Cobra shook his head, 'No I just heard your thoughts.' This caused Turles to raise an eyebrow.  
'Hear my thoughts, huh? That could be a valuable asset to my team! Especially since your power is almost as strong as mine!'

Cobra looked at Turles, 'Almost as strong?' The poison dragon slayer asked.  
'Yes, my power level is 63.000 while yours is only 58.000 that's a bit of a gap isn't it!' Turles said an arrogant grin appearing on his face.

Cobra just closed his eyes and shook his head.  
'Yes, this could be a pickle.' Turles and his crew started laughing, while Cobra's men just looked on in terror.  
But all went silent Cobra finished.  
'It would be a pickle, IF I JUST BELIEVED THAT NUMBERS DETERMINE THE OUTCOME OF A FIGHT!' With that the red-haired warrior charged his enemy.

Cobra saw Turles zipping away.  
Yet the only one surprised was Turles, as his punch was caught!  
The alien grinned, 'Hah, so you can hear what I'm going to do and take counter measures. That is pretty neat! And a little bit of a cheat.'

'Well, I try! You being stronger and faster than me makes it a little bit more of a challenge then when the stats are equal. But I am determined to beat you!' Cobra answered.  
Around him the sounds of battle started as Cobra's forces engaged those of Turles.

'Well then, shall we continue?' Cobra asked.  
Turles shook his head and grabbed something out of his pocket.  
It was a huge ball-shaped, ugly and purple fruit.  
'Can I have a snack first?' Turles asked.

As soon as Cobra heard his thoughts, the poison warrior attacked.  
'You did that to all those planets? You foul monster! Let's see how you fair against someone who is a match against you!' Cobra screamed as he landed a kick on Turles.

Cobra heard that eating the fruit would give you a boost in power, if he just let Turles eat it the situation would get out of hand.  
Turles was on the ground, but he started laughing.

'Now let's see, how strong will I get this time?' Turles said as his muscles started bulging and growing.  
Although Cobra didn't have a scouter, it was really obvious to him that Turles was now a lot stronger than he was.

Turles grinned and looked at Cobra.  
The latter swallowed at the thoughts he heard.  
Cobra was punched in the back of the head with such force that it smacked him away.

 _'Woah! This is getting out of hand! He punched me even before I heard his thoughts that he was going to! So great has the gap in power become!'_ Cobra thought.  
Cobra was hit in the stomach and he spat out blood.

Turles stood over him with a menacing grin.  
'So, it was fun! But now I will destroy you!' The warrior said.  
Turles pointed his hand towards Cobra and charged a ball of Ki into it.

Luckily for Cobra Turles was hit in the head by a Ki-blast.  
Smoke appeared around Turles' face as the black-haired warrior let out an enraged scream.  
Cobra looked over to the person who had saved him.  
One of Cobra's soldiers stood there with his hand open and an object enclosed in his other hand.

'Sir Cobra, catch!' The soldier screamed as he threw the object.  
Cobra caught the object and saw that it was the other half of the fruit.  
 _'If I eat this our changes will become equal again!'_ Cobra thought.

Without hesitation he put it in his mouth and started chewing.  
Turles looked in horror before charging straight at his enemy.  
However, a strong blow sent him back.

Turles now gazed upon his enemy.  
Instead of bulging muscles Cobra's arms were now covered in purple scales and large dragon claws, the scales spread to his face, his open eye was now a purplish red and his fangs were inhumanly long.

The poison dragon started speaking, 'Hahaha, it feels like I'm at least five times stronger then I was! Let's put it to the test. Because I'm fired up now!'

 **Author's note:**  
 **Okay, I know I am terribly sorry for taking so long. School has been hard on me plus I didn't have any inspiration.  
But now at long last chapter 11 has been released.  
And now the question asked the most: Why did I kill Vegeta.  
Well, my personal reason is that I personally hate him. Especially after resurrection of F. Don't get me wrong he's a good character, but that just means I love to hate him.  
The official reasons are that I just have to many heroes and I won't be able to give everyone their fair share of action, also he doesn't fit into the the story that I came up with.  
Don't you worry there will be a future Saiyan and action to keep you satisfied.  
I'll try to keep chapters rolling out, I just don't know how long it will take.  
But for now thanks for staying with me.  
Ktwerner15 out. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Namek here we are!**  
'nine hundred ninety-eight, nine hundred ninety-nine, one thousand squats!' Laxus, Yamcha and Gohan said in unison.  
The three of them had been training since they had left the earth.

'So, what's next mister Laxus?' Gohan asked.  
Laxus grinned and said, 'Well, we've done squats so we'll do some push-ups, sit-ups and then we'll take plenty of juice.'  
Yamcha shook his head and said, 'Don't listen to him Gohan, we should do crunches, pull-ups and take some milk.'

Laxus looked at the human and scoffed.  
'Well then, you choose Gohan.' The blonde warrior said.  
Gohan looked at the ground thinking.

The young boy then looked up and said, 'Can we do some sparring? I have been improving on strength, speed and all that, but I don't think I can handle myself in an actual fight!'  
Laxus looked at the young kid surprised, 'Nah, you'll be fine! But sure we'll do some sparring.'  
Yamcha nodded, 'Yeah Gohan, don't talk so down on yourself! You're probably the strongest on this ship after Laxus.'

Gohan looked at the two adults.  
'Okay, well I don't know that. But thanks for believing in me.' The young boy said.  
The two men smiled and gave him a thumbs up, while Gohan raised his fists.

Laxus blocked the first set of punches with ease.  
'Come on Gohan, you're not fast enough! You've can do more than this right?' Laxus taunted.  
Gohan just kept on doing his best.

 **DBZ – Fairy Tail**

Cobra stared down his opponent.  
Turles stared back.

The two then zipped towards each other and began to trade blows.  
The poison warrior aimed a high kick towards Turles' head.  
The latter caught Cobra's foot and pushed it back.

Cobra caught himself mid-air and looked at his opponent.  
Turles was panting heavily Cobra's transformation was proving too much for him.  
A purple cloud formed around Cobra's hand.

'I'm going to destroy you now!' The warrior pulled his arm back and wanted to throw the attack at Turles.  
The space-pirate zipped out of view.

Cobra was then hit in the back of his head and the force sent him away.  
Turles caught up and beat him into another direction.  
Cobra crashed into the ground.  
'Excuse me, who was going to destroy who?' Turles taunted.

'Urgh, come get me bad hair day!' Cobra grumbled.  
Turles sent a Ki-ball towards Cobra and was gone.  
Cobra blocked the attack and started looking for his enemy.

'Behind you!' Turles' voice called.  
But as soon as Cobra turned around the enemy was gone.

 _I think I can keep up with him. But the thing that is troubling me is the fact that my hearing can't.  
Every time he makes a move he's done before I can hear it. Sound only travels so fast, it appears.  
Well then, it's been a while since I met someone that was this powerful. Hahaha, this may prove a difficult challenge.  
And yet, it feels like… Like I have this situation under control!  
_  
A fist met Cobra's face, but the dragon-slayer braced himself and stood firm.  
Turles looked surprised at his opponent who was just standing there.  
'What happened did you froze up in fear?' Turles taunted.

Cobra started chuckling and eventually it turned into flat-out laughter.  
Turles raised an eyebrow.  
'It's just that I didn't realize how strong I have really become. That punch just now, I saw it coming a mile away and it just tickled my face when you hit me.' Cobra said.

Turles' face turned red in anger as he braced himself.  
'Tough talk for someone who previously was just being smacked around.' The pirate roared.  
Cobra grinned and while doing so bared his large fangs.

Turles sent a kick towards Cobra, but the latter sidestepped.  
Turles came back at Cobra the second he landed.  
Cobra jumped back while Turles flew after him.

The space-pirate began punching at such a fast rate both his arms became a blur.  
Cobra's head became a blur as well as the two fighters zipped around the ship.  
'Rargh, my punches don't connect! Not even one! Wha-what are you?!' Turles screamed desperately.

Cobra didn't answer, he just grinned.  
Turles became nervous at the behaviour of his opponent.  
The fruit had obviously strengthened the dragon-warrior to a tier that Turles clearly wasn't on yet.

In desperation the pirate came at Cobra with everything he had.  
Turles roared as he sent his fist straight at Cobra.  
Turles infused his fist with energy so that when his fist connected an explosion would go off as well.

The smoke started to clear and Turles was relieved to see that his opponent was on the ground.  
Not wasting any time the space-pirate drove another fist infused with energy into the downed dragon-slayer.  
Turles grinned but it wouldn't last long.

The Cobra on the ground disappeared as soon as Turles had hit him.  
'Wha-what? Was this just an afterimage?!' Turles said in confusion and fear.  
Cobra's voice reached his ears, 'Yes, yes it was.'

Turles immediately turned around to punch his opponent but his hand and his throat were grabbed before he could pull anything off.  
'Now, it's my turn!' Cobra said sinisterly.

The hand around Turles' neck began oozing with dark purple liquid.  
Turles screamed as the liquid painfully burned his skin the second it made contact.  
Cobra then pulled back the hand and balled it into a fist.

'Prepare for your demise!' Cobra roared.  
Turles' eyes widened in fear and desperation.  
'Dragon-Slayer's Secret Art!' The poison-dragon screamed.

Turles then closed his eyes waiting for the blow.  
'Fester and Fall! Poison dragon's: Claw Thrust!' Cobra roared out as he sent his attack towards Turles.  
Cobra's claw's opened and with an open palm Cobra struck Turles in the chest.  
The force and power from the thrust and the poison sent Turles away.

The space-pirate crashed into a metal wall.  
All this force became too much for the poor warrior and he closed his eyes, everything becoming black.

Cobra was panting heavily as the dragon-force left his body.  
'Phew, now that was fight! I hope he doesn't die. He could be useful in my fight against lord Frieza.' Cobra quietly said to himself.

The other fights had been finished as well.  
Cobra's forces had been successful, and all of Turles' crew had been captured and tied up.  
Cobra looked at the lot and walked over towards them.

One of Cobra's captains stood by the prisoners and looked up.  
'Sir, our ship is heavily damaged from the battle! Luckily the ship of our enemies is still intact. We can take that and leave those puny weaklings on our ship to die from lack of breath!' The captain said without any mercy in his voice.

'We will take the ship. But we will also take our enemies with us. You saw it on the scouters and you have faced them in battle. You should be able to understand that these guys are tough and would be an asset in our coming struggle.' Turles explained.

The captain nodded, 'Ah yes sir, I understand. We will transport these enemies to our new ship!'  
Cobra nodded and placed his hand onto the captains shoulders, 'You did well soldier. When you and the others are done, take some rest. You guys sure earned it.'

The captain nodded and saluted his superior, 'Thank you sir! Any other orders that need to be attended to, after we have transported the prisoners?'  
Cobra smiled and shook his head, 'Didn't I already tell you? Take some rest that's an order!'  
The captain nodded and grinned, 'Sir yes sir!'

Cobra turned around and walked over towards his beaten opponent.  
Turles was still out and as it seemed he would be for a while.  
So before Cobra would interrogate the warrior he took the time to examine the wounds that were inflicted on Turles during the battle.

 _'_ _This guy is tough as nails. I burned his throat and his chest severely yet I can't hear or see any signs that his breathing has decreased. He has been battered and broken but I think he will be as good as new in no time. Damn, those Saiyans are tough.  
_  
Cobra confirmed that Turles would stay alive and so the dragon-slayer lifted up the pirate and walked over towards his new ship.  
During the walk, thoughts flooded his mind.

 _'Man, this journey through space has really changed me hasn't it? I have been dead for a while before I was resurrected. Then I have almost been crushed to death on a planet with immense gravity. Then a guy taught me how to awaken the life-energy within myself to become stronger. I have met countless of new people and species. And now I'm on a journey to avenge my planet. All this adventure and fighting and yet I am not satisfied. Because of the fact that all the people I knew are gone. There is just one person from my former life left. I do hope we meet again, Lucy Heartfillia. '_

 **DBZ – Fairy Tail**

'Alright! We are on Namek!' Yamcha cheered as he jumped out of the space-ship.  
He looked around and examined the Namekian landscape.  
'Hey Yamcha, tone it down a bit. We don't know what is on this planet with us.' Laxus said.

Yamcha rubbed his and nodded, 'Yeah, you're right I'm sorry. We should explore Namek and look for clues about the dragon balls. And we should make sure that no one will find us while doing so.'  
Laxus nodded.

Gohan, Wendy and Bulma exited the spaceship as well.  
'Wow, I can't believe it, we're on Namek. This Is so cool!' Gohan said.  
Wendy and Bulma just nodded awestruck by the sight of this alien planet.

'So, let's gear up before we go on dragon ball hunting. We don't know what's out there so we might as well be ready for anything!' Yamcha said as he started changing his clothes.  
Bulma and Wendy looked the other way at Laxus if he had anything to say to that.

The blond man nodded and spoke 'Yeah, I can sense lots of lifeforms and a lot of them are very strong. We should keep a low profile until we know how peaceful those Namekians are.'  
The rest of them nodded.

'HEY! Who are you people and what is your purpose on this planet?!' A voice boomed from the sky.  
Two ugly looking aliens dressed in armour were floating in above them.

Laxus rolled his eyes and sighed.  
'Here we go.'

 **DBZ – Fairy Tail**

Goku and Gray had left the hospital with the help of a senzu-bean.  
they were on their way to doctor Briefs, the father of Bulma.  
They needed to get to Namek to help their friends.

As soon as the both of them landed they were greeted by the friendly doctor Briefs.  
'Well hello Goku. And you must be Gray! Bulma told me all about you and your heroics.'  
Gray started grinning and greeted the older man, as did Goku.

'So doctor Briefs, how is the progress on the spaceship going?' Gray asked.  
Doctor Briefs had a slight twinkle in his eyes as he gestured them to follow.

They went into a huge room and the lights went on.  
A huge dome shaped object was revealed.  
'It's ready doctor Briefs' said triumphantly.

Goku and Gray were delighted to see it.  
'Just let me show you how it works and we can send this baby off.' Doctor Briefs said.

 **Three hours later:**

Goku and Gray had packed their stuff into the spaceship.  
They were waiting for the roof to open so they could fly off to Namek.  
'Alright counting down begins now: five minutes left.' Someone through the intercom spoke.

Gray was muttering a little worried.  
Goku looked at Gray and gave him an encouraging look.  
'If there is any trouble we'll save our friends, right?'  
Gray looked at the friendly man, whose face was full of determination.

'We don't know what's waiting for them down there.' The ice-warrior spoke.  
Goku grinned 'I have faith that they can hold off whatever is coming for them until we're there.'  
Gray looked at the man in awe, it didn't occur a lot that a Fairy Tail member needed to be inspired to regain his or her determination but as inspiring as Goku was right now Gray thought he could be worried a lot more.

'Five, four, three, two, one, Ignition!' and with that the spaceship blasted off into space.

 **DBZ – Fairy Tail**

No one reacted quite as fast as Yamcha.  
Within no time he was behind the two soldiers.  
He crane kicked one and pushed the other back with a barrage of attacks.

Laxus caught the alien who was still reeling from the crane kick.  
'Gohan!' The lightning dragon shouted to get the attention of the young boy.  
The young boy looked at Laxus waiting to listen to the older warrior's plan.  
Laxus grinned and said 'This one is just for you!' as he let the soldier go.

Gohan was flabbergasted and a little scared but took a stance anyway.  
The soldier shook his head and looked at Laxus, whom was pointing at Gohan.  
It was a mistake, Gohan drove his left foot deep into the soldier's gut and followed up with a right roundhouse kick to the face.

As the soldier was regaining his senses Gohan was just waiting patiently.  
'You should've taken advantage of my confusion kid, now my full attention is back. And it's all focused on you!' His taunt was met by a faced just filled with unimpressed determination.

The soldier was taken aback.  
But within a moment a grin came back to his face.  
'Well not impressed by words, huh. Maybe this will take the fight out of you!' He aimed his blaster but not at Gohan.

Gohan tried to stop the soldier from firing as did Laxus.  
But the both of them were too late.  
A large barrage of attacks was shot at Bulma who was watching the fight previously.  
Now she was screaming in terror totally taken in surprise by the sudden attack.

Laxus could only look on in shock.  
Because of his carelessness one of their friends had been killed.  
He looked at the soldier in anger.

The soldier looked at the massacre proudly.  
Then he started to turn his attention back to the Fairy Tail warriors.  
His face was met with a hard punch.

Gohan's face was twisted in anger.  
'You will pay for that!' The child screamed.  
The soldier was mercilessly pummelled down towards the waters of Namek.  
Gohan flew a little up as the soldier was still falling, then he dive-bombed back down and sent the soldier down towards the sea at lightning speeds.

Yamcha had just finished his fight and the other soldier was sent tumbling down too.  
Gohan was still taken over by anger and growling.  
'How could he? Just like that! HE KILLED MISS BULMA, JUST LIKE THAT!' The boy screamed.

Yamcha and Laxus floated towards the child to calm him down and comfort him.  
'He, guys I'm fine calm down!' Bulma's voice called.

The three men looked down towards their female companion.  
Large craters were surrounding Bulma and standing before her was Wendy with her arms spread out.  
'Don't worry guys! I'm a strong Fairy Tail member too!' the young girl said grinning.

Gohan's rage was instantly gone and he flew down to embrace both his friends.  
Yamcha and Laxus joined shortly after.

Sadly their little bonding session was interrupted harshly.  
By the most powerful presences that all of them had ever felt.  
Bulma capsuled the spaceship and everyone hid in a large cave nearby.

 **DBZ – Fairy Tail**

'Raagh!' 'Haaa!' Grunts and noises could be heard throughout the entire spaceship.  
Gray blocked a high kick from Goku with a knee and tried to deliver a strike to Goku's abdomen.  
Goku dodged with a backflip while delivering a kick to Gray's face.

Goku followed it up with a blast to Gray's legs knocking him over.  
Goku then charged towards his opponent sprinting at full speed.  
The Saiyan made one mistake he chose to run instead of fly.

Gray recovered quickly enough to freeze the floor.  
Goku lost his footing and fell over.  
Goku skidded further towards Gray.

The ice-warrior delivered a swift kick towards Goku's face sending the friendly Saiyan sliding back across the floor.  
Gray jumped back up and flew off towards a better position.

Goku watched from the floor and started applauding his opponent.  
'Wow, Gray. When we started training you were nowhere near my level but you actually succeeded in surpassing the strongest fighters I know tenfold!' Goku praised.

Gray landed and bowed his head in acknowledgment.  
'Thanks but I wouldn't be anywhere near this strength if I wouldn't receive any training from you. Plus the gravity controls on the ship made me way stronger than when we left the earth.' Gray said.

'Well, you can say that! Your power-level is almost as strong as mine . Not to speak of your skills, if you weren't this strong I bet it would still be hard to take you down.' Goku just continued praising the younger warrior.

Gray started saying his praising the older warrior back.  
'Well, you know Goku. Yamcha, Krillin, Tien, Mr. Popo, Kami, Chiaotzu, Chichi, everyone on earth spoke of you as a legend. A fighter who could not be beaten. I was a bit sceptical when you were defeated by your brother. I believed that no one could be as powerful as the person in those tales.  
And then, when you fought Nappa and Vegeta you shattered all those stories and showed even more power and skill than I ever thought possible. You speak of me as a good warrior, but I could probably never hope to achieve as much as you did or will. Thanks for sharing some of your knowledge to me, Goku.'

Goku stood there with a smile on his face.  
'You know Gray, thanks. I just do my best. Now let's heal up and continue training with more gravity!'  
Gray nodded and walked to the bag of Senzu-beans while Goku walked to the fridge.

Gray grabbed half a Senzu-bean out of the bag.  
While Goku grabbed three ice cubes out of the fridge.  
'Switch!' both of them said in unison while they tossed their items towards each other.

Goku caught the half senzu-bean and Gray caught the ice cubes.  
Both of them swallowed their food.  
Both of the fighters felt refreshed and stronger than ever.

Goku walked over to the controls and put the level of gravity higher.  
'So what gravity level are we at now?' Gray asked.  
Goku answered with a little bit of pride 'We are at eighty times normal earth gravity!'  
Gray whistled impressed.  
'Well then, start it up.' The ice-warrior said.

Goku pressed the button and immediately the two of them felt a huge strain on their body.  
'Well, let's begin with the ten thousand push-ups then.' Goku said and he dropped to the floor.  
Gray joined him immediately.

 **DBZ – Fairy Tail**

Turles woke up from only to be greeted by the worst hangover ever.  
His hands were tied up and he was in a small room, of his own ship!  
The man that took him out was before him.

'So, you're awake. Finally, the interrogation can begin.' The redhead said with a grin.  
Turles growled 'What? You want to know how to fly the ship? Read the manual!'  
The man grinned 'Your crew has already taken care of that. No I want some information about Frieza and possibly your cooperation to bring him down.'  
To Turles this was more like a bargain ship then an interrogation.

'Okay, well first I know nothing of him that you probably don't know already. And second, if I was mad enough to take on that powerful tyrant what is in it for me?' The space pirate asked a little suspicious of these new options.

Cobra grinned 'Ha Turles, You are the typical pirate! You'll keep your live and you and your crew are free to go with your ship.'  
Turles thought that was more than he at first expected to obtain.

'You have a bargain I would say. But can I take these binds off? It's a little hard to take down Frieza with my hands tied.'  
Cobra grinned and nodded.  
Turles tore his binds loose and stood up.

Cobra gestured for Turles to wait.  
'And as part of the bargain you will get a wish from the dragon of Namek.'  
Turles raised his brow in confusion.  
'Wait why should we go to Namek?' The Saiyan asked.

'Guess where the jerk is heading to right now? You get one try.' Cobra said with a little bit of sarcasm.  
'Well, then. This bargain has become even more interesting.' The Saiyan pirate said and offered his hand to Cobra.

Cobra took the hand and shook it.  
'As preparations for the coming fight, I want to know if you know any other men who could join this little rebellion of mine.'

Turles frowned at that.  
'Well, that's a hard one. There aren't a lot of people as mad as me too undertake such a suicide mission. But two of the last Saiyans are commanders in Frieza's army and it is said that they want to take down the tyrant. It is said that the two have a secret weapon and are undertaking a mission to gain immortality. Their names are Nappa and Vegeta.'

Cobra grinned and evil smiled when he heard the two names.  
'Sorry, those two won't join us. They held me as a prisoner a while ago.' Cobra snarled.  
Turles looked at his new boss.

'But he is the prince of all Saiyans! And Nappa is a very powerful Saiyan elite.! They could be very useful. Not to speak about their secret weapon.' Turles spoke.  
Cobra's grin disappeared 'I know their secret weapon and I know how much they torture that girl. They tortured me! And eventually they left me to die on a faraway planet. I also overheard the channels of Frieza. News is that in their search of immortality those two died! Just as they deserve! I don't know if they are really dead or if they are just rumours, but either way they are not joining my army!' Cobra was practically shouting by now.

Turles was quite shocked by the news.  
He didn't have a lot of love for the prince but he did respect his strength.  
Turles thought _Well, I guess I know what I'm going to wish for now!_

Cobra looked at his new soldier with a slight angry twinkle in his eye.  
'And once you helped me take down Frieza you may. But don't think I'll like it.'  
With that the Poison dragon stomped off.

Turles was left alone.  
'Well, let's got take down Frieza then! I guess I'll have to look up all those madmen I met over the years!' The Saiyan said to no one in particular.

 **DBZ – Fairy Tail**

The fighters flew by the cave without showing any sign of having detected the Fairies.  
A lot of the Fairies were holding their breath while they saw those aliens fly by.

When the coast was clear they dared to speak again.  
'Wow, that was scary. Those guys are really strong.' Yamcha said.  
Wendy nodded 'And did you feel that one power-level? It was higher than anything I ever felt.'  
Laxus nodded 'It was really scary I know but remember we'll have to save our friends.'

Everyone looked shocked especially Wendy.  
'Wow, Laxus. I didn't know you could get scared.' The little girl spoke nervously.  
Laxus nodded 'Everyone feels fear once in a while. And it's not that bad to do so. It makes you remember that in this vast universe there is always someone above you!'

The Fairies nodded.  
'Well now, shall we go searching?' Yamcha asked.  
Wendy nodded 'I'll go with you.'

Laxus nodded.  
'You two go and scout ahead. Don't reveal yourself to those strong aliens. You don't know what they want. If they see you run and don't look back! Otherwise this will be a short expedition.' The experienced warrior spoke.

'And what will you do?' Yamcha asked.  
'Gohan and I will stay here and guard the camp. Also we might need to evacuate quickly so there need to be people who can move through the air.'

Yamcha and Wendy nodded.  
The scarred bandit and the blue haired girl braced themselves to blast off.  
But they, especially Wendy was delayed by Gohan's voice.  
'Hey Wendy, please come back save.' The little boy practically begged.  
Wendy blushed at the boy's worry and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.  
'I will, you take care Bulma. We don't want to lose her for real.' The girl said.

The boy nodded determined.  
And with that Wendy and Yamcha blasted off.  
Gohan kept looking until his friends disappeared beyond the horizon.

When the boy turned around he had a little tear in his eye.  
Laxus was the first one to notice.  
'They will be fine Gohan. They are really strong and smart!' The man said to comfort the little boy.  
Gohan looked at Laxus and jumped the man hugging him tightly.

Laxus was taken aback slightly before gently accepting the hug.  
'It's just they went right towards that powerful person. I hope they won't be in danger.' The boy sniffed.  
Laxus gently rubbed the back of the boy.  
And in a comfort silence the two males worried for their friends.

 **Author's note:  
It's been a long time hasn't it.  
A lot of you thought it was over didn't you?  
Me too, I just lost inspiration and didn't know how to continue.  
Well now that my vacation has started I'll try to continue with our travels.  
With the Namek saga we will have fairy tail power ups which will awaken power that is far beyond that of the realistic level that Fairy Tail characters will ever hope to achieve.  
So yes we'll get a little non canon on that one but hey remember it's just a story.  
Well, I hope you like the first new chapter.  
Ktwerner15 out but hopefully not for that long.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: The great mission to destroy Frieza!**  
'Kaio-ken times four!' Goku shouted.  
The Saiyan charged Gray with his speed amplified.

Lightning fast strikes were aimed for the ice-warrior.  
Yet none connected as Gray moved even faster than Goku.

A grin spread on the Saiyan's face.  
'Don't think you can get away! Kaio-ken times ten!'  
The red aura around Goku grew even fiercer.

Goku stood completely still for a second.  
Gray blinked which Goku noticed and immediately took advantage off.  
The older warrior charged and aimed a flying kick toward Gray's face.  
Gray just sidestepped and watched Goku fly by.

Goku vanished and appeared towards Gray's left side.  
Gray caught the strike and punched back.  
The Saiyan had to step back from the blow, still reeling.

Gray didn't let up though and started his own assault.  
Goku was lucky and abled to dodge and block some of the strikes.  
The ones that connected really did a number on the guy.  
Plus, the fact that the Kaio-ken was draining didn't help either.  
However he would not give up this easy.

'Kaio-ken times 20!'Raagh!' Goku screamed.  
The lights flickered and the ship was shaking because of the power output.

Immediately Gray was struck by the hardest punch he had ever felt.  
It sent him skidding across the floor.  
The ice-warrior jumped up and was met by another painful punch to the gut.

Gray remained his footing this time and just skidded back a little bit.  
because of this he could now better react to Goku.  
'Ice make: Hammer!' A huge hammer made from ice came crashing down on the spot were Goku stood.

Gray knew instinctively that he didn't hit anything and sped away from his own spot.  
As he was running Goku chased him.  
Gray unleashed a barrage of icicles which his opponent dodged effortlessly.

 _'Man that Kaio-ken is a real pain in my neck. It's really hard to keep up with him. But I won't let that stop me!'_ Gray thought.

Gray stopped instantly and extended both his arms.  
This sudden manoeuvre surprised his Saiyan opponent who couldn't possibly stop in time.  
Goku bumped his head into Gray's right arm and fell down to the ground hard.

Gray was on him instantly, Gray punch everywhere he could reach.  
Goku was hopelessly blocking and trying to wriggle his opponent off of himself.

The warrior shot a little bit of his Ki up towards Gray startling the ice-warrior.  
Goku managed to a foot free and pushed his opponent away with a kick to the chest.

Gray twisted himself around in mid-air , performing an excellent backflip.  
He landed on both feet and side-stepped immediately for Goku was on him again.

Gray and Goku charged each other now and started performing barrages of combos onto each other staying completely even for a long time.

Goku was the first to feel fatigue and Gray happily took advantage of this.  
His attacks came faster and faster while Gokus strikes became slower.  
Gray launched a final devastating snap kick to Goku's riff causing the older warrior to scream in pain.

'Okay, okay, you win! But just this time.' Goku said with a huge grin on his face.  
Gray smiled at his opponents enthusiasm.  
'That Kaio-ken attack of yours is really annoying. And just so you know, you almost beat me there.' Gray said.

'Hmmph, just quit your talking Gray. You are stronger than I am! In just three days you exceeded my power greatly.' Goku praised.  
Gray raised an eyebrow 'Yeah, I don't know really. How is it that I surpassed you in just a couple of days? Are you sure you're not holding back to make me feel better?' The young warrior asked with a little bit of suspicion in his voice.

Goku shook his head 'Not at all. And you weren't the only one who gained on me this quickly!'  
Gray looked at Goku a bit surprised.  
'Yeah, but that was Laxus wasn't it?' Gray stated to which Goku nodded.  
Gray huffed 'Well, no surprise there! That guy has always been insanely powerful no matter where he was.'

Goku grinned 'Well, you should've seen him struggling in the beginning. He couldn't even charge a tiny ball of Ki. But eventually he started getting the hang of it. After that the guy gained on me faster than I ever could have imagined. I thought it had something to do with his body as a dragonslayer. Maybe the natural form of a dragonslayer is really powerful.'

Gray thought about that information for a second.  
'Well, I'm no dragonslayer. But I am a devilslayer! Maybe every type of slayer has this power! I wonder, if this will work?' Goku looked at his devilslayer friend questioning what he was talking about.

'What will work?' The Saiyan asked his companion.  
Gray looked at his older friend and grinned.  
Dark, evil looking markings began to form on parts of Grays body.  
Goku could feel Grays power increasing by a large margin: Twofold, Threefold possibly even more.

This revelation made Goku's jaw drop 'You knew you could do this?'  
Gray nodded but said 'I didn't know if it still worked. And still these markings never increased my power by that much. And still I might have a way to become even stronger.'

Goku looked at the young boy in awe.  
The Saiyan was focused on power and felt a little bit of envy towards Gray.  
But this only served as a motivation to become even stronger.

Goku was ripped out of his thoughts by a screaming Gray.  
The markings hadn't faded, Goku felt even more power poor out of the boy.  
That was until Gray stopped screaming and collapsed.

Goku zipped towards Gray and caught him in time before he hit the floor.  
After Goku had gently put his friend down on the ground he rushed for the fridge to get some ice.  
He put it into the mouth of the unconscious warrior.  
The Saiyan felt his friends strength return and Gray opened his eyes.  
As soon as he did so Gray started groaning.

Goku looked at Gray with a huge grin on his face.  
'Well, let's wait with these power ups of yours 'kay!'

 **DBZ – Fairy Tail**

Yamcha and Wendy were flying towards their destination.  
They had a DragonBallradar with them.  
This device could find the energy that the magic balls sent out and guide people towards the destination of the magical objects.

They were flying towards a signal of five DragonBalls.  
The only problem being that the huge power levels they had felt were at that place.

'Wendy, keep your power level as low as possible! We must make sure they don't detect us.' Yamcha said.  
Wendy nodded and asked 'Say, how are we going to get the DragonBalls, mister Yamcha?'

Yamcha looked at the child 'We'll take a look at those people. If they're nice we can ask if they could lend us a wish. If not, well… I don't know!' He said with a little angst in his voice.  
Wendy gulped 'Well, let's hope they are kind people.'

The two Fairy Tail members carefully landed on a mountainside.  
They laid themselves down on the ground and crawled towards the edge.  
From here they could perfectly see the strange people.

Yamcha and Wendy were both terrified and disgusted at the same time.  
They could see dozens of Namekian villagers on the ground, lifeless.  
An old Namekian who looked like the chief was on his knees and looked pretty roughed up.

The strangers were before them and their clothes were bloodied.  
A little weird alien with a spikey helmet was floating in a flying machine of some kind.  
He was surrounded by a really handsome green-skinned alien and an ugly fat pink monster.

The little alien was talking with the chief.  
The strangers now had found five DragonBalls but at the cost of the villagers.  
'Well, I guess we better think of a plan B.' Wendy whispered.

Yamcha nodded 'Yeah, let's get back to the others. We'll need to think of a plan if we want to get the Balls.'  
The scarred human was crawling away from the edge but Wendy kept observing the scene.

The evil aliens had just slaughtered Namekian warriors and were picking on children now.  
The last child was watching in terror as the fat pink monster closed in on him.

Wendy stood up making Yamcha look at her in shock.  
'Wendy, what are you doing?' The human male said a little worried.  
'I'm saving that boy!' she said determined.  
As soon as she said that the female dragonslayer blasted off.  
Yamcha squeaked totally terrified.  
'Nooo! Wendy, come back!' He screamed.

The human warrior groaned.  
'Damn it all! Here we go then!'  
Yamcha then zipped after Wendy.

 **DBZ – Fairy Tail**

Cobra sat round a table with Turles.  
In a couple of days they had gathered some extra soldiers for the assault on Frieza.  
Now they closed in on Namek, with the planet already being in sight.  
The two warriors were discussing the final details about the battle plan.

'So, I'll take out Cui Dodoria and Zarbon as you try to break off towards the ship to retrieve the DragonBalls?' Turles concluded.  
Cobra nodded 'Yeah, that's right. The weaker soldiers will be taken on by ours.'  
'First we need to scout the area for hostile patrols. You and me are the most experienced warriors, we will take that on our shoulders.' Cobra said and Turles nodded.

'Yes, that seems to be the right course of action. We are the best at hiding our strength and to be detected would be catastrophic. If Frieza learned of our presence we'll die before we can even blink. None of us can stand against that tyrant as of now. We can't even stand against his elite soldiers.' Turles said.

Cobra nodded 'Yeah, we lost the power of the devil fruit. You lost the boost and I can't enter the Dragon Force anymore. Stealth is vital for this fight.'  
Turles sighed 'it's a shame the devil fruit power up is only temporary. I was so powerful and now I'm back to normal. Well at least the power gap is lessened again.' A grin appeared on both his and Cobra's face.

Suddenly a soldier stood beside the table.  
'Sir, do you have a moment?' the soldier asked.  
Turles looked up pretty annoyed as did Cobra, yet the two men gestured for the soldier to continue.

'We have located a PTO prisoner ship not too far from here. Should we go and capture it?' The soldier asked.  
Cobra hummed as he was thinking his next move.

'They could contain people with strong power levels who could be valuable to our cause. We should go investigate.' Turles said with a grin.  
Cobra grinned as well. 'Very well then, you're itching for a fight aren't you, Turles?'  
The pirates grin turned even wider.

 **DBZ – Fairy Tail**

Dodoria stuck his hand through the last Namekian warrior.  
'So, should I kill the children now?' The fat pink monster asked his overlord.

His lord, Frieza the galactic tyrant nodded with a sadistic smile around his lips.  
Dodoria turned to look at two little Namekian boys.  
Both of them were shaking in fear.

Then one of them bolted away hoping to get to safety.  
Dodoria started laughing loudly 'Yeah, you run! I like a moving target!' The fat monster pointed his hand towards the running boy and shot a blast of Ki straight through the kids chest.

The last child was shaking in fear as the fat monster turned around towards him.  
'Well, now to get rid of the last of you pests!' The killer lifted his fist.  
The Namekian child winced and just formed himself into a ball waiting for the final blow.

'Stop it!'  
Everyone looked at where the source of the sound came from.  
A blue haired girl came soaring in from the sky.

She did half a front flip and drove both her feet directly into the face of Dodoria.  
Wendy landed right besides Dodoria and gave him another kick sending him into a Namekian house.  
She looked around herself as the attention was now directly aimed at her.

Yamcha landed right beside her and grabbed both the Namekian boy and Wendy by their arms.  
The scarred human shouted 'Wendy, let's go now!'  
Yamcha shot into the air taking the child and Wendy with him.

The human was flying at full speed.  
Wendy powered herself up and began flying herself.

'I've got to say Wendy. Not your smartest move. But this what Fairy Tail stands for isn't it?' The scarred human said with a genuine smile.  
Wendy looked at him a little ashamed 'I'm sorry. But I couldn't just watch as all those people were murdered. It is not right.'  
Yamcha smiled 'It was the right thing. And it's possible that we lost him.'

 **DBZ – Fairy Tail**

Dodoria groaned as he crawled away from under the debris.  
He looked at the creatures who had just kicked him.  
A white skinned alien with orange clothing grabbed hold of two children and sped up into space.

The fat monster looked at his overlord.  
'Sir Frieza, should we let them go, or do I chase them?' Dodoria asked.  
Zarbon huffed 'You always were an incompetent fool aren't you Dodoria? You were kicked away by a little girl. How low can an elite soldier sink?' The green skinned alien was speaking with his normal arrogant tone.

Dodoria growled 'Oh yeah, well if you are so strong the why didn't you..' The fat pink monster was cut off by lord Frieza.  
'Say, Dodoria. How about chasing those filthy brats instead of wasting time here babbling!' Those last sentences were said in a very menacing tone.  
And a threatening tone from Frieza always requires obedience or terrible things would happen to you.

The pink alien sped off into the air of Namek.  
At his fastest he sped over the green Namekian waters.

After a couple of minutes he could see something in the distance.  
'There they are! I'm going to rip your puny little heads off, ants! HAHAHAHAHA!' The monster screamed as he began to fire numerous blasts of energy towards his prey.

 **DBZ – Fairy Tail**

'Sir, we are going to land on Namek. Please brace yourself!' One of Cobra's soldiers said.  
Cobra smiled an evil smile.  
'Well, finally! Frieza, I'm going to put your world upside down! As will I do with your head!'

Turles grinned and put his hand on one of Cobra's shoulder.  
'I'll be at your side. I want in on some of that action. Not to speak of our fame.' The Saiyan grinned.  
Cobra looked at his strongest soldier 'You really are an aggressive bastard aren't you? Well, I can't complain. That's why I like you so much, he he he.'

Turles just shrugged 'Well, you are exactly the same. The only fact that you won this fight is because of a meagre power boost that only lasted two ours.'  
'Well, in the end I'm just depending on my strength.' Cobra said.

Turles laughed 'Yeah, you sure wrecked those guards. Not a slight bit of finesse in it.'  
Cobra just huffed.  
'But hey, you are the guy who started this whole operation. And you are also the man who gained us more than one hundred soldiers.'

'Yeah and only one useless prisoner from the last raid.' Cobra scowled.  
'Oh right, I forgot to ask. What are you going to do with that one? That prisoner is useless. Might as well kill that one.' The space pirate said.  
Cobra put his fingers to his lips as he was thinking before finally shaking his head 'No, we won't kill her. Nappa and Vegeta had a worthless prisoner at first, but she turned out to gain some pretty handy powers. Who knows our prisoner might have some useful skills as well.' Cobra concluded.  
Turles just raised his shoulders to say 'I don't care, really.'

The two warriors were suddenly distracted by the fact that the ship was touching down on Namek.  
'Well, we're here. Let's go start a galactic war.' The Saiyan said.  
Cobra didn't react to Turles' comment.

The dragon slayer was trembling with fury.  
'Finally! Finally, I'm going to meet you, bastard! Mark my words Frieza I'm going to turn that world of yours upside down! As will I do with your head!' The poison warrior growled.  
Turles raised an eyebrow 'Calm down, don't let your emotions overtake you! We are going to take him down, don't worry.' The space pirate said.  
Cobra looked at his soldier and nodded.

As soon as everything was prepared the two strongest fighters left the ship.  
'Hahaha, finally! Time to hunt some super elites!' The Saiyan said with a huge grin on his face.  
'Happy scouting!' Cobra said with an equally huge grin.  
The Saiyan took a last look at his commander and then he flew off.

Cobra turned around to speak to one of his officers.  
'Take your best and most experienced warriors. Try and keep your power levels as low as possible. You hit them hard and then you run away as fast you can. We can't have them slaughter all of our men.' He ordered.  
The soldier nodded and saluted 'We will, general Cobra! You can count on us.'

Cobra nodded and sprinted away from his ship.  
The great mission to destroy Frieza has begun.

 **DBZ – Fairy Tail**

Yamcha and Wendy were flying away as fast as they could.  
But Dodoria was gaining in on them by the second.

'Just keep flying as fast as you can!' the long haired human shouted.  
Wendy nodded and put even more energy into her speed.

She looked behind her and Dodoria was still gaining on them.  
She turned herself around and shot a few energy blasts towards the fat pink monster.  
The monster was hit by a few of them and screamed.

It didn't delay him much and after a few seconds the monster was gaining on them again.  
This time even faster than before because of his anger.  
Dodoria charged forwards and grabbed Yamcha by his ankle.

Yamcha screamed in pain and terror.  
Because of the shock Yamcha dropped the little Namekian boy.  
Wendy sped up towards the child and caught him in time.  
She looked at Yamcha whom was struggling with the fat pink monster.

'Just go! Leave me!' The human screamed.  
Wendy had a little tear in her eye, but nodded and sped off.

'You're going to pay for that filthy weakling!' Dodoria growled.  
Yamcha groaned 'Yeah, you're much stronger than me. But I don't want to die yet! SOLAR FLARE!' Yamcha screamed.  
A strong blinding white light beamed from the scarred human, blinding his assailant.

'Aaargh, I will make you scream for that! You won't get a swift death!' The fat pink monster roared while furiously rubbing his eyes.  
'WOLF FANG FIST!' Yamcha screamed and sent five devastating punches towards Dodoria's face.  
Dodoria roared in pain and fury, but he was shut up by a crushing kick to the back of the head that sent him tumbling towards the ground.  
Yamcha grinned and immediately shot after Wendy.

Dodoria stopped himself before he crashed on the ground.  
'Damn those puny worms! I'm going to destroy you!' He roared as he shot back into the air.

The fat monster did not get far however.  
As soon as he was back up to speed he was hit in the back that sent him flying back towards the ground.  
Growling, he looked back up.  
Dodoria saw a figure with palm treelike hair hanging in the air.  
The figure was sporting a sadistic grin.  
'So, you are Dodoria! You're fatter than I could have even imagined!' The man taunted.

 **DBZ – Fairy Tail**

'Who are you?' A Purple skinned alien with two tubes sticking out of his head asked a mysterious hooded person.  
The hooded figure started laughing.  
'I'm the one that is going to destroy you, Cui!' A female voice said.

The purple alien looked at the women in shock.  
'How do you know my name? We have never met before, have we?' Cui wondered.  
The woman started laughing even harder, maniacally even.  
Eventually her laughing stopped and the woman spoke 'As a matter of fact we have.' And she removed her hood revealing her face and hair.

Cui gasped in shock 'You! You're the slave! How did you escape!'  
The woman grinned 'My masters were destroyed!'  
'So the rumours were true. I knew those two ruffians would bite the dust eventually, hehehe.' Cui said.

The woman looked at Cui with total disgust on her face.  
'Shouldn't you show a little more respect to the fact that your friends died?' The woman said, sounding angry now.  
Cui spat on the ground 'Friends? The only thing that matters is your own power and success! And I will improve mine by capturing their precious slave!' He screamed, while he charged at the woman.

The blond woman just grinned sadistically.  
'You can try bastard!' One hand came out from under her robe, it was covered in black energy.  
She than shot the energy towards the evil alien.

Cui was hit by the attack full force.  
The evil alien screamed in pain and terror.  
The woman just watched as the alien crashed to the ground.

The woman walked closer to observe her kill.  
Sadly she noted it was still alive, barely though.  
She looked at him with a disgusted gaze 'That's what you get for not caring about your comrades!'

Cui looked up at his better and spat 'Damn you, disgusting slave!'  
'And one more thing.' She said menacingly.  
Cui looked at her waiting to hear what she was going to say.  
'I'm not a slave! MY NAME IS LUCY HEARTFILIA OF FAIRY TAIL!' Lucy screamed as she let her foot come crashing down on Cui's skull.

 **Author's note:  
Well here is chapter 13.  
I really like writing this story again.  
And hopefully you guys do to.  
Please leave a review so I know what you guys think.  
Also criticism and tips are welcome as well, they'll only make me a better writer.  
Oh and while we are at it, try to guess who's the prisoner this time? (one tip it's not Natsu or Lucy)  
I hope I'll finish chapter 14 fast.  
Well Ktwerner15 out.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Trouble brewing!**  
'Hey Gohan.' Laxus said from behind the little boy.  
The boy turned around a little startled.  
Laxus smiled and gestured to Gohan to calm down 'Don't worry. It's just me.'  
Gohan groaned softly 'Yes I can see that. Next time don't startle me like that!' The boy said.

Laxus nodded 'Hey, Bulma gave me a second DragonRadar and it says there is another DragonBall not to far from here. I'm going to get it. You keep yourself out of sight while I'm gone okay?'  
'Shouldn't we talk about this with the others? The more the numbers, the better our change.' The little boy objected.

Laxus just shook his head 'Nah, I'm doing this one alone. I'll get in and out fast.'  
Laxus looked too determined to be convinced, so Gohan just dropped his shoulders.  
Laxus tapped the boy on the shoulder 'Don't worry, Gohan. I'll be back before you know it! You just hold the fort until I or the others are back, okay?'  
The little boy nodded and Laxus smiled while offering the kid a fist.  
Gohan smiled a bit at that and gave the older man a fist bump.  
Gohan waved Laxus off, as the latter shot off into the air.

 **DBZ – Fairy Tail**

'Wh- who are you? What do you want from me?' Dodoria screamed.  
The floating man grinned and bowed bringing one hand to his chest and sticking the other one out.  
'I'm Turles, just another low-level runt for you to exterminate.' He said with sarcasm oozing from his voice.

'Don't you mock me! I am Dodoria elite soldier of lord Friez…' Dodoria didn't get any further as he was cut off by Turles.  
'Just shut up and use your scouter on me already! I'm going to give you that privilege before you die!' Turles said arrogantly.  
Dodoria growled as he activated his scouter 'As you wish. But you can't be stronger than I am. I am still a super elite. Now let's see. Maybe you'll give me a challenge, hehehe.' The fat monster said.

As soon as Dodoria started the scouter, he began trembling.  
'Wait, wait! This is impossible! You are just a space-pirate! You can't be stronger than me!' The soldier screamed.  
Turles grinned 'We are going to have some fun with together, fat guy!'

Turles immediately disappeared from view.  
Dodoria was shaking with fear, looking around himself furiously.  
The fat monster looked immediately behind him, that would be the most logical place.  
After a couple of moments looking around without seeing anything the soldier relaxed.

'Hahaha, the coward is truly gone! He probably just ran off because he knows of my reputation!' Dodoria said a little cocky.  
All that bravado would be stomped into the ground however by a silent whisper.  
'Psst, you forgot to check beneath you.' Turles whispered.

Dodoria looked down and saw the Saiyan.  
Turles was laying on the ground right between his legs.  
'Why you!' Dodoria said angrily as he lifted up one foot to stomp his opponent into the ground.  
Turles casually punched upwards right into that special place.  
Dodoria screamed in agony and stumbled backwards groaning in pain.

Turles just laid there for a couple of seconds.  
Then the Saiyan vanished and reappeared behind his opponent.  
The Saiyan sent straight punch into the back of Dodoria's head.

Dodoria reached for the sore spot as Turles zipped before him.  
The Saiyan sent two quick jabs to the stomach and one devastating uppercut, before finally grabbing Dodoria into a onehanded chokehold.

Turles looked at the elite soldier more seriously now.  
'How many DragonBalls have you collected?' He asked, Dodoria gurgled not getting any air.  
Turles lightened his grip just a little bit.

'Huh, huh, huh. As if I would tell yo- argh!' Turles immediately tightened his grip again at the first sign of disobedience.  
Turles looked menacingly at the alien 'I'm came here to either listen to you talk or to kill you! It's up to you which one I'll do!' The Saiyan said menacingly.

Dodoria gave up his resistance.  
'Okay, okay, I'll talk. We have gathered five DragonBalls. Only two villages are left.' Dodoria spoke.  
Turles grinned 'Thank you. Now, when will you gather the DragonBalls at your ship?'  
'When Frieza notices I'm not coming back he'll head back to his ship and send out searching parties.' Dodoria said.  
'Okay, now install the coordinates of the last two villages and the location of your ship into my scouter.' The Saiyan demanded.

Turles handed Dodoria his scouter.  
The monster began putting the information into Turles' scouter.  
When the monster was done he handed the scouter back to Turles.  
'Thank you for your cooperation. Now get out of my sights.' The Saiyan said as he turned around.

Dodoria wasted no time and zipped off.  
Turles had a dark look on his face.

Dodoria was flying away as fast as he could.  
'I've got to get back to lord Frieza and tell him of this Turles. He might put a dent into our plans.' Dodoria figured as he was flying.

Unfortunately Dodoria bumped against a solid object which just appeared out of nowhere.  
Dodoria looked at the object and started shivering in fear.  
Turles mercilessly blasted Dodoria to the other side.

 **DBZ – Fairy Tail**

Laxus flew through the sky, searching for the village.  
Eventually he saw it in the distance.  
Laxus smiled, and started to land.

Laxus landed in the middle of the village.  
Curious Namekians assembled around him.

A very large and old Namekian finally broke out of the mass and began speaking to this stranger.  
'Hello stranger, I am this village's elder. Now could you please tell us what your goal is here?' The elder asked with a little bit of suspicion in his voice.

'Meetings elder, I am Laxus from earth. My friends have died while defending our home planet. Now I seek the DragonBalls of Namek to revive them. Does your village have one?' Laxus asked politely.

The elder looked at Laxus as if he was weighing his options, until he finally spoke.  
'Okay, young Laxus. That is indeed a noble cause. Our village indeed has a DragonBall. But we do not want any trouble. You will take it and immediately leave!'  
Laxus nodded 'Of course it is the least I can do for helping me in my predicament.'

The village elder sent one of his villagers away to get the artefact.  
After a minute or so the villager came back and handed the ball to Laxus.  
'Thank you, village elder. Me and my friends are very thankful for allowing us to wish them back from the dead. Now as promised I will leave.' Laxus started taking off as hell rained down on the village.

'Why don't you give that ball to me, blonde?' A man hanging in the sky asked.  
Laxus looked up at his assailant.  
Laxus was utterly shocked and at a loss for words.  
The attacker was Goku!

 **DBZ – Fairy Tail**

'Lord Frieza.' Zarbon saluted to his lord.  
Frieza whom was looking out the window into his own chambers, turned around.  
'Yes, what is it Zarbon?' Frieza asked.

'Reports have come in. Our soldiers are being attacked by lots of hostile forces of unknown origin. Also Dodoria has probably been captured or killed as we have heard nothing from him.' The green skinned person said.

Frieza scowled 'And what do you intend to do about this, Zarbon?'  
'Well, I came to ask you for orders. Should we take out these hostiles first or should we search for the next DragonBall?' Zarbon said a little shaky.  
The hostility in Friezas voice always startled the handsome alien.

Frieza calmed down a little after that question.  
'Well, seems you are a little less idiotic and incompetent than the rest of my soldiers, Zarbon. You will search for the next DragonBall, while I destroy these fools who dared defy me.' The tyrant said with an evil grin on his face.  
Zarbon saluted and left the room.

 **DBZ – Fairy Tail**

Laxus dropped the DragonBall to the ground.  
'Why does everyone comment on the fact that I'm blonde!' The blonde said a little ticked off.  
The person who looked like Goku grinned.

'Well, I'm sorry just stating the facts!' The man said.  
Laxus scowled 'Well, than tell me another fact. How come you look just like one of my best friends?'  
The man just shrugged 'It's a huge universe. Doppelgangers are a real thing?'

Laxus sighed 'Well, are you a Saiyan?'  
Turles raised an eyebrow at that question 'Yes, what of it? Wait is the person that looks just like me also a…'  
'Yes, he's a Saiyan too. Except that he was raised on earth.' Laxus said, cutting Turles off.

Turles looked shocked.  
'Wait, earth! Wasn't that where they sent Kakarot to! So you mean he's still alive?'  
Laxus nodded, at first he was a little confused as to whom this Kakarot was.  
But he quickly remembered that it was Goku's birth name.

Laxus looked towards the Saiyan and asked 'So, how do you know him?'  
'He was my nephew.' Turles said.  
'Is you mean!' Laxus proclaimed but Turles shook his head.

'No, if you are an earthling that means Kakarot failed at his task. Not to speak about the fact that he befriended some earthling! I will not tolerate that weakness and discard him and his heritage as a Saiyan!' Turles growled before he charged Laxus.

Turles hit the dragonslayer right on his cheek.  
Laxus roared in pain as he flew backwards.  
The warrior did manage to stop his momentum and take a stance.

'Just because he chose to not be a brutal savage like the rest of you? Goku or Kakarot however you call him, dedicated his life to strength so that he can protect his friends and family. If you don't understand that, then you are the one who should be discarded!' Laxus roared in retaliation.

Turles grinned but his eyes were dead serious.  
'Showing bravado now? I live to kill! I'm a descendant of the mighty Saiyan race! You cannot hope to defeat me! Only the strong can!'

Laxus decided not to react anymore to this kind of arrogance.  
He was the same once, believing only in the strongest of the strong.  
That kind of ignorance could destroy you and everything you cherished.

Instead he fired a lightning attack at the Saiyan.  
Turles didn't even dodge or block, he just took the attack head on.  
As soon as the lightning faded he started laughing maniacally.

'Ha, ha, ha, With this kind of strength you have no hope of defeating me!' I'm probably three times stronger than you are, if not more!' The Saiyan laughed.  
The laughing stocked however as he heard a voice from behind him.

'Well, there is a weakness that comes with too much strength! If you don't face a true challenge for once, then how do you hope to face it when it does!' Laxus roared as he took Turles into a chokehold.

Turles drove his elbow into Laxus' gut.  
The dragonslayer retaliated by grabbing an even tighter hold on his enemy.  
But it was to no avail.

Turles grabbed the heroes' arms and just yanked himself loose.  
Laxus was then smashed deep into the ground.

The villagers were running around screaming in fear.  
Yet, one brave soul had managed to grab the DragonBall and tried to run away.  
'No that is mine. Now drop!' Turles said as he shot the Namekian down.

Everyone stopped for a minute shocked beyond belief.  
One of their own had just been killed for an artefact.  
The Namekians formed around their fallen friend sadness and anger painted all over their faces.

Turles just grinned and stuck his hands out.  
'Oh I am so sorry for doing that!' He said without real sorrow in his voice.  
The Namekians turned around towards him scowling in anger.

'Do not say you're sorry for your crimes when in reality you do not care one bit!' The elder Namekian shouted.  
Turles frantically waved his hands before him 'No, really. I truly am sorry. I am sorry for not wiping you all out in one blow!' He said with a sadistic smile.

He pointed both his hands towards the gathered Namekians and charged his energy.  
Then, without mercy he fired his might into the innocent villagers.  
They screamed in terror and pain as all of them were obliterated by Turles' might.

Turles started laughing again.  
'Ha, none of you are stand a chance against me weaklings! I haven't had a good slaughter since I joined Cobra! So this pretty refreshing!' Turles said.  
Suddenly, the Saiyan was distracted by a growl coming from his right side.

Laxus had crawled out of his hole in the ground and had his fists raised.  
'You bastard, those people were showing me their hospitality! They would have done the same for you, don't you understand that?! Now you have killed them for what, for the fact you haven't fought in a long time!?'

Turles just grinned arrogantly.  
Laxus growling turned into a savage roar now 'I know people like you! They think highly of themselves because they achieved great strength! There is more to living than only strength! Why can't you see that!? Just because you are strong doesn't mean you have the right to decide if someone lives or dies! Raaaarrrggghhh!' Laxus roared having completely lost himself at the sight of this level of brutality.

'Come at me weakling.' Turles said.  
He was taunting Laxus but knew not to underestimate someone before you had beaten him.  
It could lose you a fight.

Laxus punched at the Saiyan, but hit only air.  
Turles appeared behind Laxus and gave him a hard kidney punch.  
Laxus screamed in pain.

Turles grinned a little but immediately retreated.  
Laxus turned around saying nothing just looking angry at the ground.  
Then he raised his head and looked directly towards Turles.

The Saiyan felt intimidated by Laxus' gaze.  
The wild, ferocious anger from before had vanished making place for cold determination.  
Turles knew something was going to happen.

Then, Laxus breathed in heavily through his nose, than he breathed heavily out.  
There was no screaming, no shouting.  
There was just a crimson aura that appeared around the blonde human.  
Then Laxus spoke, terrifyingly calm 'No mercy.'

 **DBZ – Fairy Tail**

Goku and Gray were doing skill training.

'Ice make: Lance!' Gray screamed and multiple Ki hardened icicles flew towards his Saiyan opponent.  
'Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!' Goku shouted as he fired Ki blasts a the projectiles flying his way.  
Some icicles were shot out of the air and some got over to Goku but broke on his harder than steel body.

Goku then fired a strong Kamehameha towards Gray.  
Gray caught the blast and started pushing it back.  
Then the demonslayer started screaming as he used his power and froze the blast!  
He then dismissed it by shrinking the ice ball.

Goku applauded Gray.  
'Wow, you are really something Gray! That was almost my full strength.' Goku said.  
Gray grinned 'You are not so bad yourself it was pretty hard to overpower it.'

'Thanks, now shall we take a little lunch break.' The friendly Saiyan asked.  
Gray grinned training with this weird guy had been a blast, sometimes literally.  
And if he had learned something about this guy it was that he lived to eat.

Goku didn't even wait for an answer.  
Actually, he was already at the fridge.

Gray walked towards the cooling machine.  
Goku was already stuffing his face.  
'Maybe we should take a little bit les or we won't have enough during the next days.' Gray said.

Goku looked at him swallowed and rubbed his head.  
'Oh, right! I'm sorry, but I just can't help myself. Training makes me hungry.' Goku said.  
The Saiyan grabbed some last grubs and then move from the fridge.  
Gray grabbed some lettuce, an energy drink and a large sandwich.  
The two men sat down with their food.

'Do you think the others are safe?' Gray asked.  
Goku swallowed his food and spoke.  
'Well, I think that they'll be fine. Whatever comes at them, together they can handle it.'  
Gray nodded.

'Hey Gray, could you tell me something about Fairy Tail?' Goku asked suddenly.  
Gray winced and said 'Yeah sure, what do you want to know about it?'

'Did you have any good fighters?' Goku asked.  
Gray nodded 'Yeah, our guild may not have been that popular but we were one of the strongest.'  
Goku grinned 'Well, I've met a few and I think I believe you straight away. Could you tell me about some of them?'

Gray continued 'Our strongest mage was called Gildarts. He was strong enough to completely destroy entire mountain ranges and completely bushwhack the strongest mages of our world! When, I met you I thought you were the reincarnation of Gildarts. Although that was way back of course. I guess all of Fairy Tail has now surpassed that man.'

Goku was bouncing on his chair excited by the story.  
'Wow, You had someone that strong? I thought Laxus was your strongest.' Gray just shook his head at that.  
'No, Gildarts was way stronger than Laxus. But Laxus was gaining on Gildarts in strength for sure.' The stripper said.  
Goku nodded at the information 'Sweet, well I guess we are the strongest now, right? We'll just have to hold the reputation of the guild strong and become stronger than ever.' Goku said fist pumping into the air.  
Gray smiled, Goku hasn't even been a guild member that long and he's already got the spirit.

'Can you tell me stories about your strength, Gray? I know that you are really strong too!' The Saiyan said excited.  
Gray was taken aback, it was easy to talk about others but being in the spotlight himself was new for the devilslayer.  
Nonetheless Gray started telling tales about the battles with his most powerful foes.

 **DBZ – Fairy Tail**

The next few ours Gohan had been hiding inside the cave.  
He had felt a lot of power spikes, both friendly and unknown.  
Gohan could feel how his friends were fighting.

The young half-Saiyan was scared for his friends, but that feeling wasn't the most frightening.  
Gohan had felt that frightening high power-level.  
It closed in on a lots of lower power-levels and those disappeared in ten seconds.  
Gohan was more scared than he had ever been.

'What is wrong Gohan? Your shaking!' Bulma exclaimed.  
Gohan looked at his friend a little worried 'Those power-levels we felt might be more dangerous than we thought at first.' The little boy said.  
Bulma nodded worry in her eyes 'I hoped it would turn out differently. Well, we'll find a way to get out of this situation safely. Goku and Gray are coming and they'll be unbelievably strong. We'll beat anyone that threatens us in no time.' She said to try and cheer the situation up.  
Gohan forced himself to smile 'Yeah, you're right Bulma.'

'AAAH!' Came from right outside of the cave.  
'What was that?' Bulma asked, Gohan just shrugged and zipped towards the exit.  
'No Gohan, stay here! We don't know what's out there!' Bulma shouted after the boy.  
Gohan looked behind himself and smiled 'Maybe someone that needs my help! And as a Fairy Tail member I need to help those in need!' The boy said.

 **DBZ – Fairy Tail**

As Gohan exited the cave he saw a young girl lying on the ground surrounded by two weird aliens dressed in that shining armour.  
'Please, get away from me! I'm begging you!' The girl screamed.  
The aliens laughed 'What, are you afraid of us? Well, just wait until you see our boss. Lord Frieza will not be as nice as we are.' One of the aliens said.

'No, that's not what I meant! If you don't get away from me you'll both die! I am too dangerous! Just leave me!' The girl shouted in fear and pain.  
The soldiers started laughing even harder 'Ha, ha, ha, so we're acting tough now are we! Your power-level isn't even strong enough to warm me up. So tell me, how were you planning to kill the both of us?' One soldier questioned.

The soldier gave her a brutal kick to the jaw.  
The girl screamed in pain.  
Both the soldiers laughed and started both beating on her.

'Masenko HA!' Gohan shouted as he blasted one of the soldiers away from the girl.  
The other one looked surprised 'What the?!' He shouted.  
The soldier didn't get a lot of time to analyse the situation as he was kicked away by Gohan.

'Hey, are you okay?' Gohan asked the girl.  
The girl shook her head 'Physically yes.' She just said.  
Gohan raised an eyebrow at the weird answer and turned his attention back towards the soldiers.

As soon as he turned his head, Gohan was tackled by the two ruffians.  
Gohan was slammed into the girl and both of them screamed in pain.  
'Ha, ha, we got you now!' The soldiers laughed as they closed in on their prey.

Suddenly the girl started forming a glowing dark black aura from her skin.  
'Oh, no. GET AWAY FROM ME! JUST RUN!' the girl shouted, tears were forming in her eyes.  
All of the people gathered around her looked shocked.

'What the!? What are you doing!?' One of the soldiers screamed.  
The girl screamed as the black energy shot away from her, hitting everyone and everything around her.

The soldiers screamed and Gohan just looked on terrified as they were enveloped by the energy.  
A thick patch of dust appeared around the area.  
When the dust cleared only the girl was left standing.  
The soldiers were on the ground as was Gohan.  
The grass was turned brown as it was turned dead by the terrible power of the girl.

The girl looked around herself, as she was analysing the carnage.  
The tears that had started forming now started streaming down her cheeks with no sign of stopping anytime soon.  
'What have I done?! Oh, goodness! I 'm a monster!' The girl screamed.

The carnage wasn't new to her.  
She had done it before, but now she had claimed most purest victim.  
The girl had killed a young boy!'

 **Author's note:  
Oh, oh: damn, there goes another main character.  
I've been watching game of thrones lately, is it noticeable?  
Well, hope you can forgive me!  
Do you have any clue as to whom this mystery character is?  
Ktwerner15 out.**


End file.
